Naruto & Suzuka
by Deathgeass
Summary: Naruto banished goes to the Far East and finds Tokyo. There he gets adopted by Ayano and has a family he only dreamed of. While going out doing a chore he walks through his future school and sees a girl high jumping and instantly falls in love. Naruto x Suzuka & Yamato x Honoka. Just a spur of the moment. Rating may change to M picture isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1 Banishment

Naruto & Suzuka

Summary: Naruto banished goes to the Far East and finds Tokyo. There he gets adopted by Ayano and has a family he only dreamed of. While going out doing a chore he walks through his future school and sees a girl high jumping and instantly falls in love. Naruto x Suzuka & Yamato x Honoka.

**AN: Yahoo! I'm the first to write a Naruto and Suzuka crossover! Please read! And I'm going to make each chapter small and short don't want to neglect on my other fanfics and my studies.**

**Please read _Suzuka by SEO Kouji_ it's really good. Way better then Kimi no iru machi. (kimi was good in the beginning but then Asuka got dumped and then Haruto keeps getting girls even though he DOESN'T DESERVE THEM!)**

**Story Start**

**Chapter 1: Banishment**

"Uzumaki Naruto as of this day you are banished! If you are seen anywhere near the fire nation you will be executed! You have until the morning tomorrow to leave." Said the Godaime Hokage with tears pouring endlessly down her eyes. Naruto just signed.

'Guess I gotta start packing.' Naruto thought.

"**Not like you have anything to pack. Just get some food and leave this ape village." **Said a giant fox.

'Yeah, yeah furball I just want to go say bye to jiji's grave and the Ichirakus.' Naruto said to the fox. The fox nodded and cut of the link in Naruto's mind.

Naruto was walked to his apartment and looked at the all the smiles the villagers were giving him. Naruto already knew that everyone in the village knew that he was being banished. For what! For bringing back a traitor who was going to a pedophiliac gender confused snake.

Once Naruto got home he got his scroll that hid all his money he had saved throughout his childhood and another scroll that contained large amount of ramen. He put both scrolls in inside a smaller scroll and he also put a kettle inside the scroll in case he needed hot water. The fox inside Naruto gave a face palm.

'**Why do I always get the idiot hosts?!' **The fox grumbled.

Naruto got the stuff he needed and went to the Ichirakus where he got to eat 100 bowls of ramen that was on the house. He later went to the sandaime's grave and prayed and said his thanks you's and farewells to his surrogate grandfather. Later he went to say bye to Iruka who was crying when he got there and was drunk.

The next morning when Naruto was going to the gate he was greeted by raged fan girls who were insulting him and throwing garbage at him for hurting their precious Sasuke-kun.

'Can't they tell that the Uchiha is gay?' Naruto asked himself.

"**You hairless apes are all stupid. Makes no difference if one knows or not." **The fox said.

'Yeah I get you Kyuubi. Hey did you just call me stupid as well?' Naruto asked.

"**Yes, yes I did." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto then left without saying goodbye to any of his friends mostly because all his true friends were in the hospital after what the so called last loyal Uchiha put them through.

"**So kit where do we go?" **Kyuubi asked.

'I thought you said all hairless apes ere stupid.' Naruto said.

"**Shut up! You are! I'm just saying do you know any place that could help you not get killed when your former village comes back and tries to kill you." **Kyuubi said.

'Nope. Remember I fell asleep in geology class.' Naruto said to Kyuubi. Kyuub was yelling at him for having a stupid hairless ape as his host. Naruto was holding his head in pain.

"**WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH?! THEIR GOING TO SEND HUNTER NINS AFTER YOUR HAILESS ASS AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" **Kyuubi ranted.

'Hey I may not know hwere to go but at least I know which direction I want to go in.' Naruto said as he looked up at the sky.

"**Which direction is it?" **Kyuubi asked

"East." Naruto said as he watched the rising sun.

"**Towards the birth of the day huh? I like it. At least it's a start." **Kyuubi said thinking his host was a little bit smart.

"Yeah let's go DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the east. Unknown that someone was watching him.

To be continued

**AN: Please don't criticize i just have writers block and wrote this to come up with more ideas from my other fanfics. I'll be writing this just I won't be concentrated on it too much. and i also did because i wanted to be the first one to write this crossover. Like I said please read Suzuka.**


	2. Chapter 2 New home

Chapter 2: New home

**AN: I'm still in writers block so I will be writing this to clear my head. Please review after reading.**

**Previously **

_"Towards the birth of the day huh? I like it. At least it's a start."____Kyuubi said thinking his host was a little bit smart._

_"Yeah let's go DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the east. Unknown that someone was watching him._

**Story Start**

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_I arrived in Tokyo after 2 months after my banishment. After 3 weeks of starvation I in the middle of a park. I was being poked by sticks from nearby sticks. After which I was found by a women who lived nearby. She had dragged me to her house or apartment which was way better then my previous one which made me really jealous. After asking questions Naruto found out the women name was Ayano Fujikawa a mother who has a daughter named Miho. Naruto had told her his history except about the part about being the Kyuubi jinchuriki. Ayano cried throughout the story and had asked if Naruto would like to be her son and live with them. Naruto was surprised but was going to refuse because he didn't want to be a burden but the look on Ayano's face said say yes or else. Naruto didn't want to know what the or else was so they agreed. Ayano wanted Naruto meet his new sister but Miho was at her cousins house in a place called Hiroshima and wouldn't be back for a while. Ayano had explained the basics he needed to know in order to live in his new environment. Naruto understood but it took 2 weeks to understand how to use a phone even then he accidently blew it up with chakra when someone talked through it. _

_When Miho had come back home she was introduced to her new older brother which made her happy. She literally jumped him and didn't let go of him not even when they had to sleep. Naruto had to go to school much to his disapproval but Ayano said he had to make friends no matter what and learn so that she doesn't need to keep buying new phones every minute. Since Naruto was 12 he had to go to junior high. When he introduced himself people made fun of him because of his hair colour. But one person walked up to him and wanted to be his friend. His name was Lan Hikari __**(I know megaman but I was play megaman so yeah). **__Naruto was happy to have a friend like Lan. Lan had showed him around the school and after school he showed Naruto around Tokyo and all the places he thought were cool hang outs. Naruto had invited Lan over to his new house where Ayano had did everything she could to make her adopted son's friend happy. Lan had invited Naruto to his house and Lan's mother did the same thing as Ayano. Turns out Naruto was Lan's first friend. Lan would always get bullied because of his shy nature. But Naruto and Lan both enjoyed each other's company. Lan was the smart one so he helped Naruto in his studies. Naruto was the most fit between the two so he trained Lan and taught him some taijutsu and taught him the basics in using a sword. _

_After a year Naruto came to Tokyo Naruto had told Lan about his past which only made their bond stronger. So strong that they both thought of each other as brothers. Not only did his bond with his family and friend get stronger so did his bond with Kyuubi. When Kyuubi realized that he was going to be stuck with Naruto for the rest of his life he started to loosen up and help Naruto whenever he can. Mostly he helps Naruto cheat on tests. Naruto could consider Kyuubi as his friend which made Kyuubi happy although he never showed it. Kyuubi had also given him a kekkei genkai. Naruto was confused at first and asked why he did that. All he got was 'I didn't want my host to be weak.' And 'Hn'. But Naruto knew that Kyuubi gave it to him because he was worried about him and wanted to help him for future problems. _

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

_**2 years since banishment**_

It has been two since Naruto was banished from Konoha and his life was way better then he could have imagined. He had told Ayano and Lan about kyuubi being sealed inside him on the day of his birth. Instead of kicking him out, they hugged and had a small party Yuka and Megumi, residence's of Ayano's public bath house and women's dorm, gave Naruto alcohol. Of course Ayano protested but Naruto drank it. Yuka expected Naruto to get drunk and do some embarrassing things but much to her dismay Naruto never got drunk and he had Kyuubi to thank.

It was rainy day, one week before Naruto started high school. Naruto was walking past the high school he was going to go to with grocery bags in his hands.

'Damn it Kaa-san. Why does she treat me like a slave? And Yuka isn't any better telling me to go buy alcohol for her. Me? An underage teenager buying alcohol. Good thing I used my henge to buy it.' Naruto thought as he had a hot dog in his mouth. Until he heard someone running due to his chakra enhanced ears. Naruto turned his head to his left and saw something that made him drop his hot dog from his mouth. He saw a girl jumping over a pole.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_I was at the high school I'll be entering… when I saw her… she was truly awesome, and I've never seen anyone… so beautiful._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Ohh Yamato-onii-chan's late~~~." A girl that was holding an umbrella waiting outside in the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold. Wait for him inside." Ayano said to her daughter.

"But~ he said he would be here before 2 pm! Maybe his mom didn't let him go to school in Tokyo." Miho said.

"It's okay sis said she'd let him go, as long as he stays here with us. He probably stopped somewhere on the way. He's such a flighty child. Isn't that right goro-chaan?" Ayano said to her daughter then said baby talk with her cat.

"Sorry I'm late! Akitsuki Yamato has arrived at his destination!" The now know as Yamato said as he saluted with a croquete in his mouth.

"You're late Yamato-kun. The princess is quite angry you know." Ayano said eye smiling.

"Wha?" Yamato asked before he was tackled by Miho.

"You're late Yamato-Onii-chan!" Mihi said hugging Yamato.

"Miho-chan you've grown. You're starting junior high this year right?" Yamato said to the princess.

"I'm in my second year. You're so careless onii-chan." Miho said.

"I know, I know." Yamato said sheepishly.

"You stopped somewhere on the way didn't you onii-chan?" Miho asked.

"Yup! How did you know?" Yamato asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! I know everything about you." Miho said excitedly.

"You Miho sure knows a lot." Ayano said giggling.

"Shhh mom!" Miho yells.

"Well then, auntie Ayano please take care of me!" Yamato said as he bows. Ayano giggles.

"No need to be so formal." Ayano said.

"Yeah but you're my landlord." Yamato said.

"Yes that may be true but you're still a relative. You're luggage is in your room." Ayano said. Yamao nodded.

"Thanks auntie." Yamato said but then looked around.

"Where's your son auntie? He didn't want to see me?" Yamato asked a little hurt.

"Oh Naruto-kun isn't here he was at his friends house for a week. I just called him and told him to buy some food for today's welcome party." Ayano said. Yamato nodded.

"Come on Onii-chan! Let me give you a tour to your room!" Miho said.

"This is my new home. The super public bath and women's dorm Asahi heights bathhouse!" Yamato said as he looked at the building.

To be continued…

**AN: Please review. I don't care if their bad or really bad. Please update.**


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble

Chapter 3: Trouble

**Previously **

"_This is my new home. The super public bath and women's dorm Asahi heights bathhouse!" Yamato said as he looked at the building._

**Story Start**

"Technically men aren't allowed to live here. But it's not like I don't know you. It'll be nice to have another manto help around the place. And besides it would be nice for Naruto-kun to have another friend that isn't a girl. Oh the others already know about you." Ayano said.

"Don't worry Ayano-san you know I always get things done. The rent is free and you're even paying me to work here for part-time. Obviously I'll work hard cleaning the bath house or whatever." Yamato said.

"Cleaning the bath house is really hard you know. Even Naruto-kun needs "extra help"." Ayano said giving air quotes on the last part.

"Eeeeeasy I'm a pretty strong guy you know. Besides this could give me a chance to bond with my nephew." Yamato said.

"Onii-chan~ Onii-chan~ What were doing before coming here?" Miho asked.

"Oh I went to the convenience store to buy a snack. There was a long line." Yamato said.

"really? You sure you weren't cheating on me?" Miho asked.

"Wha?! What are you saying?!" Yamato flustered.

"Suspicious… You're rambling." Miho said.

"I'll go clean the bath now. I'll unpack later." Yamato said as he walked off to the bath house. Ayano was giggling at the scene.

**With Naruto**

Naruto finally arrived at the dorm and was going to the kitchen where he was greeted by Ayano who was drinking tea.

"I'm home." Naruto said still having a weird feeling when he said that.

"Welcome home sochi. So did you get the items?" Ayano said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got the cake, the rice, potatoes, tomatoes, onions, ice cream, beer and the RAMEN!" Naruto said. Ayano signed when he said ramen.

"How are you still alive? Eating all that ramen would kill a normal person." Ayano said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not normal." Naruto said smiling.

"True. So how was your training trip?" Ayano asked.

"It was good. I'm getting faster just not at the speed I want to be at. And Lan is getting better at using swords." Naruto said as he put the groceries in their respective places.

"You're already fast. You're probably the fastest in the world. So why do you want to go faster?" Ayano asked.

"The speed I want to achieve is nothing compared to my old acquaintance. Compared to him I'm nothing more a than a turtle." Naruto said reminiscing the past with a sad face. Ayano noticed this and put her cup of tea on the table and got up and hugged Naruto.

"Don't worry Naru-kun. You no longer have to be hurt by them." Ayano said. Naruto nodded and hugged his mother back.

"Arigato kaa-san." Naruto said smiling. Ayano smiled.

"Alright now go help Yamayo-kun with the bath house." Ayano said.

"Eh Yamato is here already? I thought he was coming tomorrow." Naruto said.

"(sign) Naruto-kun I told he was coming today. Oh he's also living beside you so be nice to him." Ayano said. Naruto nodded.

"Can I use my **kage bunshin no jutsu**?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"Not today. You can use it when no one is watching." Ayano said and Naruto signed in annoyance and dragged his legs to the bath house.

When he walked inside the bath house he saw a boy who was on underneath Megumi head under her butt with Yuka was standing on the side line with her cell phone out taking pictures and saw Miho with steam coming out of her head. And the girl that he saw at his future school.

'It's her!' Naruto thought.

**With Yamato**

After running away from Miho and going to the bath house to do his part time job. Unfortunately he had underestimated the super bath.

"This is really tiring." Yamato said stopping what he was doing and was looking around.

"But, man… they've got Jacuzzis and a sauna. And everything is new. They probably attact lots of young girls." Yamato thought.

'Young girls. Maybe this time I can get a girl friend. It's just depressing that a runt like Takashi got a girlfriend before me.' Yamato thought as he remembered his home town.

"AHHHH you haven't filled the bath yet?!" Miho shouted surprising Yamato.

"ugh?!"

"Wasn't cleaning easy for you? That's what you said so do it properly!" Miho shouted.

"Be-be quiet I'll be done in a bit!" Yamato said.

"Hurry it up or else…sheesh ni-ni does this faster than you and he started when he was 12." Miho said. Which got Yamato's attention.

'Ni-ni?' Yamato questioned.

"Oh yeah! There are two university students living here and … and watch out for them especially the long haired the one!" Miho said.

"W-why is she dangerous?!" Yamato panicked.

"She's very dangerous! Especially for a country boy like you!" Miho said but then two girls came in the bath house.

"Like I said already just ask the boy out and let them pay for everything. Why else do you have those giant breasts?" Yuka said in her undergarments.

"I… I can't do that what you do, Saotome-san." Megumi said blushing while holding her face.

"EHHH!" Miho screamed.

'Speak of the devil!' Miho thought.

"Ehh the bath isn't filled yet?" Yuka said.

'Eh? Really?" Megumi said as she couldn't see as her glasses were off.

"Don't look!" Miho said as she covered Yamato's eyes.

"Argh!" Yamato shouted.

"Eehh is that the boy the landlady was talking about. he has a cue face~" Yuka said while watchin Yamato try to shake Miho off his back.

"Don't get any closer you pervert!" Miho shouted.

"Ah ah watch the nail! Watch the nails!" Yamato said but then his hand landed on something soft. When he was finally able to see he looked where his hand was. His hand was touching Yuka's breasts.

"That'll be 50,000 yen! 3" Yuka said in a seductive tone while taking her bra off.

"AAHHHHHH!" Yamato yelled.

"Onii-chan get out of here!" Miho shouted as she pushed Yamato causing him to fall and slide on the ground tripping Megumi causing her to sit on his head.

"Onii-chan!" Miho shouted.

"Yay go Megumi go!" Yuka cheered.

"I…ifwaffn't on Puupiff! (it wasn't on purpose!")" Yamato said but then noticed someone coming inside. It was a girl with blue hair and wearing a school uniform that he didn't recognize.

'Who's she?' Yamato thought.

By this time Naruto came in and was shocked to see the high jump girl.

'It's her! What is she doing here?' Naruto thought

The girl just smiled "Please do that sort of thing in your own room." The girl said.

"Y-you've got it all wrong Arrrrr!" Yamato yelled.

"HEY! I go away for a week and you're already causing problems!" Naruto said as he joined in getting everyone's attention.

"NI-ni!?/ Naruto!" Miho, Yuka and Megumi said respectively.

'Naruto?' Yamato thought then realization came to him.

'He's my cousin!' Yamato thought.

"Yeah it's me -ttebayo! Megumi-chan can you please get of Yamato? Kaa-san would be displease if her nephew wouldn't be able to work." Naruto said as Megumi nodded and got off. Naruto then looked at Yamato.

"Yamato-san why don't you help Miho-chan clean the corridors those haven't been clean for two weeks now." Naruto said gaining a nod from Yamato who scampered away with Miho.

"Yuka-chan and Megumi-chan can you wait in your rooms for a while until I fill the bath. I'll call you when it's done." Naruto said gaining a 'tch' from Yuka and a nod from Megumi. They went back to the change rooms to put their clothes back on. Naruto then turned to the blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry about that. If you're going to use the bath house you'll have to wait for a few minutes." Naruto said. The girl nodded and left the room. When everyone was gone and out of view Naruto signed as he looked at the bath house.

"Seriously, the kid didn't do anything yet." Naruto said as he put his fingers in a cross and shouted **"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" **about 40 clones appeared.

"Alright boys! 35 of you clean the bath house, and the rest check the water and be ready to put the water when everything is done!" All he got was silent "Hai's" and the clones went off to their business. Naruto of course helps the clones because he has nothing to do and if he went everyone except Ayano would question why he was here and not cleaning the bath house.

After 15 minutes the bath house was cleaned and the water was poured in.

"Phew done. Seriously why would kaa-san want Yamato to help me? I mean if he did it would take at least two hours with his speed." Naruto signed and went to tell that the bath house was ready. But then heard yelling. So he ran to the source which was from his room. When he was inside he saw Yamato rolling on the ground and his mother on the ground in the hole in his room. 'THE HOLE IN MY ROOM!'

"Sheesh why did you break the wall Yamato-kun?" Ayano asked and Naruto nodded.

"It was already broken." Yamato said.

"I fixed this room! I even replaced the wallpaper." Ayano said.

"Then why didn't you fix my room? That hole is distracting." Yamato said.

"This isn't even your room." Ayano said which got a look of shock from Yamato and a sign of relef for the girl.

"What the nwhose…" Yamato didn't finish.

"It's mine." Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"Ehhh! But your Auntie's son why would you need a room?" Yamato asked.

"Because I'm still not used to living with people." Naruto said sadly getting a sad expression from Ayano and confused looks from Yamato and the girl.

"But seriously why are you in here? Didn't you read the name tag that was on the door?" Naruto asked.

"Name tag?" Yamato questioned.

"Every room as a name tag to tell whose room is whose. Seriously not only do you break into my room you also destroy the wall." Naruto said.

"Sorry Asahina-san and sochi-kun it'll be fixed by tomorrow." Ayano said.

'So her last name is Asahina.' Naruto thought

"Yes… Thank you." Asahina said.

"Geez… this child's been doing bad things like this since he was little! All of you may be going to the same school, but what a difference." Ayano said.

"W-what is…?" Yamato said clutching his nose.

"She's amazing you know?! Unlike you, who barely squeaked through the alternate exam… she was scouted for the track and field team." Ayano said poking Yamato's nose. Naruto was wide eyed.

"Scouted? Whoa that is awesome! Ttebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Yep sochi she's amazing isn't she?" Ayano asked her son. Naruto was to speechless to talk. Naruto was staring at her in a new light.

'I thought her looks was amazing but man. If there was a bingo book for girls she just increased her rank.' Naruto thought.

"**Yes, she's strong unlike that banshee from before. Now tell everyone to leave and grab her and have your ways with her." **Kyuubi said making Naruto blush.

"Baka! Why would I do that?!" Naruto unknowingly yelled out causing everyone to stare at him. Ayano knew who he was talking to but Yamato and Asahina didn't and thought he was yelling at them.

"**Oi gaki keep your voice down."**Kyuubi said Naruto then realized he shouted and went red with embarrassment.

"S-sorry just talking to myself. Anyway you're in track and field huh?" Naruto tried to change the subject and the girl nodded.

"Yep, with her skills she might represent Japan someday and when that time come I'll be able to brag about it! "She used to live in my apartment!" Ayano said.

"Yes. I'll work hard." Asahina said with a little sadness which caught Naruto's attention.

'Why did she sound sad?' Naruto thought.

"Compared to them you're… hey apologize properly!" Ayano said putting force into Yamato's head.

"Sorry." Yamato said.

"Now clean this…" Ayano wasn't able to finish.

"I'll clean it up just leave. Oh and Asahina-san the bath house is cleaned you can go now. And can you tell Yuka and Megumi on the way." Naruto said calmly. Asahina nodded. Ayano was dragging Yamato and leaving.

"Oh Asahina feel free to ask for anything from me and sochi-kun here. And if you want you canuse Yamato here as well to cleaning what not okay?" Ayano said.

When they left Naruto and Asahina was left alone. It was silent which was awkward. Naruto went to get cleaning tools to clean the mess.

"So I didn't really get your name?" Naruto said trying to start a conversation.

"It's Asahina Suzuka." The now known as Suzuka said.

"Morning bellflower. That's beautiful." Naruto said giving his usual grins which currently isn't usual anymore since his banishment. Suzuka just stayed calm but inside she blushed.

"What's yours?" Suzuka asked trying to continue the conversation.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted pointing at himself.

"Spiral fishcake?" Suzuka asked confused and smiling a little.

"NO! It's spiral maelstrom not Fishcake!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto was finished cleaning his room.

"Can I go in your room to clean the rest of the things up." Naruto asked Suzuka nodded and they were in Suzuka's room.

"Seriously first day he comes and I already of clean up after him." Naruto said.

"Well you should have known that since he is your cousin." Suzuka said.

"Yeah but this the first time I heard of him. I only know what he's like from Miho. But now that I think about it he's completely opposite to what she said." Naruto said and Suzuka nodded in understandment

"SO when did you come here?" Naruto asked.

"6 days ago." Suzuka said.

"Really? Then that explains why I didn't see you. Sorry I didn't greet you I was trying to get away from Miho from her Yamato lectures." Naruto said. Suzuka nodded.

"Alright done! If you have any problems please don't hesitate to ask me. Especially since we're neighbor's." Naruto said as he used the hole in his room to go to his room. Then Naruto went and looked for a cardboard paper and when he did he used it cover the hole in his room.

**With Suzuka**

Suzuka was getting her items she needed for the bath house. Her thoughts were going to a certain blond.

'His attitude is just like his.' Suzuka thought but then stopped and looked at the hole in the room.

'That idiot is causing problems on the first day he arrived. Uzumaki doesn't seem to be bothered though. It's obivious who's mature.' Suzuka thought as she got a card board paper and covered the hole just like Naruto. Then there was a knock in her door. She wsa praying it wasn't Yamato she didn't want to deal with his stupidity so she waited until the person left but the knocking still continued. She go irritated so she opened the door.

"Stop that. What do you want?" Suzuka asked until she noticed that Miho was at the door.

"Um where is onii-chan?" Miho asked.

"Miho-chan he left with Ayano-san." Suzuka answered

"really? I heard he broke the wall between yours and ni-ni's. Don't hate Yamato-onii-chan too much?" Miho said.

"huh?" Suzuka asked.

"E…even today it was Saotome-san's fault that things turned out the way it did in the bath! Um I also shoved him away and…" Miho said nervously.

"You came up here to tell me that?" Suzuka asked

"Um yes because you seem to hate Onii-chan so…" Miho said.

"Well I might because he did break the wall." Suzuka said

"well he is clumsy but he has is good sides like he's kind and funny and he can make okonomiyaki." Miho said.

"you're quite devoted to your Onii-chan?" Suzuka said. Miho smiled.

"I guess he just brings out my bossy side." Miho said smiling. Suzuka was about to say something but stopped when they heard Yamato yell.

"Ahhhhh stop that!" Yamato yelled.

"What's wrong you still owe me 50,000 yen for touching my breasts." Yuka said.

"That wasn't on purpose!" Yamato yelled.

"Yuka-san please stop." Megumi could be heard. But then the door next to Suzuka which was Naruto's room opened up and Naruto came out.

"Stop that!" Naruto yelled out as he stomped to the other side of the dorm.

"You're disturbing everyone." Naruto yelled.

"What are you going to do eh blonde?" Yuka said.

"Unless you want me to give nightmares I recon you stop yelling and stop blackmailing. Now go the bath house is opened and cleaned." Naruto said as he came back dragging Yamato with him.

"And you. Stop acting weak around them. The moment they smell weakness they'll do anything ruin your life." Naruto said to Yamato who nodded scared at Naruto's face.

"Now just go to your room and don't come out until dinner." Naruto said tossing Yamato to his door.

"B-but I have to lock up the bath house." Yamato said.

"I'll do it." Naruto said slamming his door. Yamato got up and went to his room head down.

There was silence now. Miho looked up at Suzuka nervously but inside she was raging.

'I'm trying help him save face around here and he does something stupid again! He should be lucky Ni-ni was there save him!' Miho thought.

"Um sorry about that please don't hate too much." Miho said as she went to her room which she shared with her mother. Suzuka closed the door. Once she was inside she signed.

"Maybe a little. Sorry Miho-chan I just can't bring myself to like that guy." Suzuka said.

"Because of that stupid onii-chan I haven't been able to take a bath." Suzuka said as she got her items and went for the bath house.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was on his bed talking with Kyuubi.

'Hey furball what is there to do now? I did all my chores. I can't go outside and train because there are more people to watch out for.' Naruto said.

"**Why don't you look for that blue haired vixen and have your ways with her?" **Kyuubi asked.

'I'm sorry I asked.' Naruto said.

"**Well if you have nothing to do why don't you think of ways you can use the kekkei genkai I gave you." **Kyuubi said.

'I can't think of ways to use for. I mean I can't use it like a rasengan unless I want my hand to disappear. Why did you have to give a kekkei genkai that can only be used for destruction?' Naruto said.

"**Well I'm the Kyuubi no yoko I only know how to destroy. If you want to bring the dead back to life then you got the wrong biju." **Kyuubi said. Naruto signed but then got up as his door was slammed opened.

"Afternoon it's the business trip hostess! 3" Yuka shouted as she had alcohol in her hand.

"H-hey Saotome-san you shouldn't be doing this!" Megumi said panicky.

"Hey Yuka you're drunk go back to your room and sleep." Naruto said as he signed.

"I'm not drunk." Yuka said.

"Sure you're not." Naruto deadpanned.

"S-sorry Naruto-kun I'll take her back." Megumi said.

"Please do." Naruto said.

Yuka then said something that no one understood and pushed Megumi. Megumi landed on top of Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," Megumi said but then had a bottle of alcohol in her mouth.

"Shut up and drink!" Yuka said.

'Oh crap!' Naruto thought knowing alcohol and Megumi does not go together.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 In the steam

Chapter 4: In the steam

**AN: I'm still in writer's block and recently I'm really into this story.**

**Previously **

'_Oh crap!' Naruto thought knowing alcohol and Megumi does not go together._

**Story start**

Sauna room

Rules

Do not bring food or beverages.

Using over 12 min

Suzuka is in the sauna relaxing with only a towel covering her body.

"Pheeew this is much better. I'm glad that I chose this apartment. With equipments like this it'll be easier to relax after practice. And the fact that it's free no matter how much I use it really helps." Suzuka said. Suzuka was remembering what Ayano and her old schoolmates said. The remembered what her old principal said.

"_Well I'm surprised Asahina. You cleared 169 cm in the high jump. I heard you were the highest in Kanagawa!" _

"_The principal is very happy! You are the pride of this school!" _

'169 cm after that one jump scouts from many high schools…' Suzuka thought.

"Everyone is expecting me to do well. That's why I have to jump higher. But…" Suzuka said as she looked at the sand clock beside her go all the way down. She later then flipped it.

**With Naruto**

Naruto is walking down the corridors to the bath house to turn the water supply of and close up.

'Damn they are worse than Tsunade when she's drunk. It's a good thing that they don't know what's happening around them when they are drunk otherwise I wouldn't have been able to use **Kawarimi **with my fox plushie. Just hope they don't do anything indecent to it. And I wonder why does Megumi always as shows her boobs when she's drunk?' Naruto thought finally reaching the bath house and going to the water tank for the room. Once he turned it off he went to the exit to lock up until Kyuubi said something.

"**Kit there's someone here." **Kyuubi said.

'Huh? Are you sure?' Naruto asked.

"**Yeah, check for a chakra pulse." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto did what he was told and checked for a chakra pulse. He found his mother and Miho in the kitchen of their room. Yuka and Megumi in his room. Yamato is his own room. But found then found a pulse in the bath house in the sauna room.

'That's Asahina-san!' Naruto thought as he went to the sauna room only to see an unconscious Suzuka.

"ASAHINA!" Naruto yelled banging on the door but she showed no sign of moving.

'Why is she in there at this hour? More importantly how long as she been in there?!' Naruto though as he tried to open the door but it was locked in the inside.

"Why'd you put the lock on the inside?!" Naruto yelled Naruto tried to open the door that is until he gave up and jumped back.

"Sorry kaa-san, but it looks I'm going to have break my promise." Naruto said as he got in a position to start a **Rasengan**. When a blue orb appeared in his right palm he ran and slammed the** Rasengan** at the door shredding the door too pieces. When he got inside the room he felt the temperature difference.

"Damn it's hot!" Naruto said. Naruto went to check her pulse and she was still alive.

"Hey Asahina! Get a hold of yourself!" Naruto yelled.

**Suzuka's room**

"No need to worry. She's just dehydrated. She drank some water and her temperature coming back down. So she'll be fine. She's just sleeping now." Ayano said.

"That's good. She really scared me." Naruto said in a sigh of relief.

"I was scared too! Destroying my door to pieces. What did I say about using chakra inside the house." Ayano said in threatening voice.

"S-sorry I thought I wasn't going to make it in time. And you know us ninja's we kind of get…" Naruto was cut off.

"Yes, yes I know but that still doesn't mean you have to destroy my doors with a ball of destruction. The repair for the door is coming out of your allowance." Ayano said and Naruto nodded.

"Yes I understand." Naruto said with an aura of depression.

"You know I like that part of you." Ayano said.

"Huh?"Naruto was confused.

"The side that only cares about his comrades and friends, and not care about one's self. Your old village should be disappointed that they let someone like you go." Ayano said smiling.

"Hmp the only thing they saw was a monster." Naruto said sadly.

"Well it's their loss now I have a great son that I can brag about to everyone." Ayano said smiling. She then headed for the door.

"Well I'll go clean up the bath. Take care of her. Ba-bye!" Ayano said as she left. Once Ayano left only Suzuka and Naruto were in the room.

"It's my fault. I should have gone and locked the bath earlier." Naruto said.

"Don't worry." Suzuka said scaring Naruto.

"Wha?! You were awake?!" Naruto yelled.

"I woke up because you were being noisy. Besides why did you break the door? Are you stupid?" Suzuka said.

"Wha?!" Naruto was taken back. He was feeling his old self coming back.

"You're the stupid one! Who do you think I destroyed the door for?! Going in the sauna for 12 minutes and fainting in there! At least read the rules before you go in there!" Naruto shouted.

"I read them." Suzuka said softly due to dehydration.

"Then follow them! Besides you're…" Naruto yelled but was interrupted by Suzuka.

"I'M SORRY! I KNOW THAT!" Suzuka yelled.

"Huh?!" Naruto was surprised by her outbursts.

"I thought that if I lost weight then I could jump higher!" Suzuka yelled.

"Wha?" Naruto was confused.

"My senpai, My kouhai, my teahers, my school, my parents whenever they see me they always say "Work hard, Good luck, jump higher. I can't jump 169 cm that easily. I was the one that was surrised the most when I made that one jump! I don't remember how I made that jump because I was concentrating so much. Everyone expects me to do more than I can and the bar keeps going higher and higher! I was… scared? " Suzuka yelled crying.

'Is it 169 cm high?' Naruto asked.

"**I doubt it. That Kushina jumped higher than that. I should know she jumped up to my height once and I'm what 50 ft (1524 cm) or something." **Kyuubi said.

'What is that in cm?' Naruto asked.

"**Talk to me later right now you have to calm that vixen down." **Kyuubi said and Naruto remembered she was in front of him.

"Well I don't know much about high jumping considering we never did that stuff in k…" Naruto caught himself when he was about to say Konoha. He looked at Suzuka and saw the confused look.

"Ahhh well what I'm trying to say is you were able to do it once right? Then you can do it again just practice." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"Wha? You're so careless!" Suzuka shouted.

"So what?! Besides that you love high jumping right?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Suzuka.

"Well then ignore those old geezers and dumb kouhai's and senpais. It's not like they know how hard it is. All you have to do is think about yourself and not what others say about you. Like I said before you did once you can do it again. Besides if you love it so much then have fun, don't be grouch or you'll look like this." Naruto said as he made a funny face. Suzuka got angry and threw the wet towel that was on her head.

"I'm not going to look like that!" Suzuka yelled.

"There you go. That's the look in your eyes I was looking for! Dattebayo!~" Naruto said grinning dodging the towel with ease.

"Well I'll go help kaa-san now see ya!" Naruto said getting up just about to leave but Suzuka stopped him.

"Hey! Don't tell anyone that I was crying. Okay?" Suzuka said while covering half her face with a blanket while blushing.

"I dunno~ after all the yelling you gave me and the towel ~" Naruto said teasing her.

"H-Hey promise me!" Suzuka yelled.

"Hai, hai." Naruto said in a teasing manner.

"Oh and get that water." Suzuka said pointing at the water bottle.

"Alright." Naruto said getting the water while thinking. 'I thought she was like teme only caring about success and having a stick up her ass. But…' Naruto thought.

"Change the towel." Suzuka demanded.

"Don't push it!" Naruto yelled.

'But she's just like me. She has her own problems. I feel like I understand her a little now.' Naruto thought.

**Early in the morning**

"Yaawn Asahina-chan~ I'm sleepy. Besides why do I have to come to your morning practice? It's still spring break." Naruto said yawning and scratching his eyes.

"You're the one that said I could jump it again right Naruto-kun? Then take responsibility and see if I can do it or not." Suzuka said.

'I said you could do it but I never said I would take responsibility.' Naruto thought as he lean on the jumping bar causing it to fall.

"What are you doing?!" Suzuka yelled at Naruto. Naruto scrambled and got the bar and set it back on the stand.

"Oui Monsieur "

"It's slanted! Pay attention!" Suzuka yelled and Naruto put it back to 'normal'.

"Here try to jump." Naruto said.

"Don't kid with me! This is easy for me!" Suzuka said as she ran to the pole and jumped.

'Whoa that's amazing!' Naruto thought watching her jump over the bar.

While going over Suzuka touched the bar causing the bar to tremble and finally getting over. Suzuka landed on the cushion that was behind the bar.

"H-hey you hit. That was really close you know." Naruto said.

"No way. I used to this easily." Suzuka said.

"Well maybe it's just not your day right?" Naruto said.

"I never have those days." Suzuka said depressed.

"Heh? O…oh really? Maybe you're still tired from yesterday?" Naruto said nervously while scratching his chin.

"That's enough you don't need to keep encouraging me. What should I do? I can't even jump over 164 cm. that's nothing compared to 169 cm. at this rate I'll never… Wha?!" Suzuka then notices the scale.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouts.

"H-hey we'd you align the bar?" Suzuka asked. Naruto was confused.

"At 164 cm. See here… 164 cm?" Naruto said pointing at the scale.

"You idiot that's wrong! You align the top at 164 cm!" Suzuka yelled.

"I-I'm sorry I still don't how most of these stuff works." Naruto said.

"You're so careless! What are you going to do now? Because of you I set a new record without even realizing it!" Suzuka yelled.

'_173 cm. that day she unofficially tied with impressive all time female junior high 12__th__ place record. But besides that at that moment Asahina's cold attitude was gone. Out of all the faces I've seen her make this one was the most prettiest of all.'_ Naruto thought.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"That'll be 98,098 yen from Yamato for breaking the wall and 59953 yen from Naruto for breaking the sauna door." Ayano said holding up two pieces of paper.

"I paid for. So I've decided to that Yamato will work without par for 2 months and no allowance for Naruto for 1 and half months." Ayano said. **(If you're asking look at the dept)**

Both Naruto and Yamato had a depressed aura around them.

"That's cruel kaa-san." Miho said

"I'll help with the…" But Suzuka never got to finish when the wall burst.

"Wha…wha?" Naruto said.

"Where are we?" Yuka asked.

"Saotome-san my head hurts!" Megumi said. Naruto by this point was red.

"YOU IDIOTS YOU JUST BUSTED THE WALL AGAIN!" Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun~ Last night was intense! You've got stamina~ handling two women like that!~" Yuka said.

"What the hell are you talking about?! And besides that how are you going to pay for the wall?!" Naruto yelled ready to get a kunai and throw it at them.

"Hey you saw Megumi's boobs! You boob freak!" Yuka said.

"It's not my fault that megumi shows her breasts when she's drunk! And stop avoiding the question! How are you going to pay for the wall?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hmmm Naruto-kun is careless with women huh?" Suzuka said with a smirk on her face.

"Ni-ni you hentai!" Miho shouted.

"Lucky~" Yamato said with what looked like a perverted smile on his face.

"Looks like no allowance for five months." Ayano sighed.

"HMPH!" Suzuka said.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto yelled.

'_My new journey is going to be troublesome!' Naruto thought._

To be continued…

**AN: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 First date?

Naruto & Suzuka chapter 5: First date?

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

My new life here is way better than my previous. Coming to Tokyo, going to a Tokyo high school, making friends that I can trust, gaining a family that cares about me. And having a crush with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Yep my life is way better than before… that's if I didn't have to deal with problems like these every day.

"Geez everyday you're like this!" Suzuka said to Yamato was under Megumi. I swear if I didn't know any better I would say Megumi and Yamato were meant to be together. For some odd reason Megumi's breasts always lands on Yamato's face.

"Geez what's the problem now?" I say causing everyone to jump from my presence.

"Ni-ni! Saotome-san and Matsumoto-san are being perverts again!" Miho shouted.

"What are you talking about I'm trying to get rich here." Yuka said. I only sighed.

"Megumi get off of Yamato. And Yuka unless you want me to make you go bankrupt again I suggest you stop blackmailing Yamato." I said getting a grumble from Yuka. Miho looked happy at that. And Megumi was getting up and yamato was closing his eyes. Everything was normal until I saw Suzuka stare at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked confused. Suzuka quickly shook her head.

"No! It's just what do you mean bankrupt Yuka-san?" Suzuka asked. I was about to answer when Miho interrupted.

"Ni-ni is an awesome poker player! He's never lost to anyone unless he wants to!" Miho said.

"Yeah made me lose all the money I got from Len-kun." Yuka grumbled.

"Hey you took the money he was going to spend on a new computer." I said defensively.

"You gamble?" Suzuka asked with a hint of curiosity and a hint of anger.

"Not exactly." I said nervously.

"The gaki is just lucky. He still doesn't know the rules to poker." Yuka said getting more angry that she always lost to an amateur.

"Yeah, that. I'm just too lucky." I said.

"Can you rub some of that luck on me?" Yamato said with anime tears coming down his face.

"I would if I knew how." I said chuckling.

"By the way Ni-ni what are you doing here so early? Aren't you usually at the forest in the outskirts of the area?" Miho asks me.

"Oh yeah came back early Kaa-san called me back early saying she needed my help. Now I can see why." I said chuckling.

"PERVERT!" One of the women that was in the bath house screamed.

"Wha?" I asked before a wooden bucked hit my head.

"GET OUT PERVERT!" When suddenly a large mob of females started throwing things at me.

"Hey you got it all wrong! I'm not even interested at you!" I yelled which only gave me more trouble.

"What are you saying? Are you saying we're not attractive?!" One of the women said and I ran to the exit to get away. Before leaving I saw Yuka, Megumi and Miho laugh. Yamato was hiding in the control room. And Suzuka just staring like she didn't care. Then I remembered she's the kind of person that hates carelessness and prefers perfection. The complete opposite of me. Even though sometimes I act like I have everything under control I still act like a goofball and make a lot mistakes unlike her who always has a serious look on her face and never seems to smile until that time when she unofficially broke her high jumping record. For a ninja like me she is my worst enemy because it's hard to guess her thoughts.

**At dinner**

"Aunt Ayano's cooking is really awesome! I never dreamed that I would get free food in Tokyo!"Yamato yelled.

"Yamato-kun eat with your mouth closed." Ayano said.

"Onii-chan there's rice on your face." Miho said as she got a napkin and cleaned Yamato's face.

"Sorry for this. Making the land lady cook dinner for us." Suzuka said.

"Don't worry you three are still in high school, so you couldn't cook for yourself right? Especially Yamato and Naruto-kun." Ayano said.

"Huh?" Both Yamato and I said.

"Yamato you would make a huge mess of everything and Naruto-kun all you would be eating ramen." Ayano said.

"That's not true/true!" Yamato and I yell respectively everyone looked at me.

"What? It's true I would only eat ramen. I've eaten nothing but ramen ever since I was 4 years old." I said.

"A normal person would be dead with all that sodium in your system." Suzuka said.

"Well I'm not normal then." I said.

"**That's true. I've never met an irritating gaki in all my years." **Kyuubi said.

"Shut up furball." I said not realizing that I said it out loud.

"What did you say?" Yamato asked.

"Nothing! Just talking to myself again." I said.

"Weirdo." Suzuka said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Stop fighting don't you guys want to eat?" Miho asked.

"Of course I do!" I yelled grabbing everything my plate could hold.

"oh you guys are starting high school the day after tomorrow right? I almost forgot we need to celebrate for you two moving in and getting into high school. I'll cook you a table of delicious food. " Ayano said.

"That's really embarrassing." Suzuka said.

"Don't worry we did this for Megumi and Saotome before. But I'll be busy tomorrow. I'm sorry to say this but Naruto and Suzuka could you two go shopping for me?" Ayano asked.

"Ehhh you want the two of us to go?!" Suzuka yelled.

"I want to go too!" Miho yelled.

"Miho you can't go you have school tomorrow. And sorry Suzuka-chan but I don't trust Yamato going around for a while and Naruto-kun is the only one that knows the place and he can carry a lot of bags." Ayano said.

"Sure I'll go./ but what happened to the stuff I bought last week?" I asked.

"Miho-chan ate the cake you bought and everything else was finished." Ayano said.

"Well I don't mind as long as Asahina-chan doesn't." I said as I looked at Suzuka.

"I don't mind." Suzuka said.

**Next morning & Normal P.O.V.**

Suzuka was in front of Naruto's door repeatedly pushing the buzzer. It was cold and Suzuka was shivering.

"Geez what is that guy doing? Hey Naruto wake up!" Suzuka yelled.

"You know you don't need to yell so much I'm awake you know." Naruto said coming up the stairs scaring Suzuka in the process.

"W-what? Weren't you in your room?" Suzuka yelled.

"No, I went for a morning walk. Anyway let's go." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you don't want to change before we go. It is cold." Suzuka said as she noticed that Naruto was in a Orange shirt with the kanji fox in the front and wearing black jeans and… slippers!

"Don't worry I'm not cold." Naruto said grinning.

"Don't give me that! Just go inside and change!" Suzuka yelled.

"Sheesh bossy much." Naruto said but then shuts up after looking at the glare Suzuka was giving him. So he sighs and gets something that's appropriate. Once he did they left not talking to each other let alone glance at each other.

"You better guide me properly I don't know this city very well." Suzuka said as she walked ahead of Naruto.

"Hai, hai as you wish mistress." Naruto made a fake bow before dodging a punch from Suzuka.

"Haha calm down Asahina-chan."Naruto said laughing.

"This is area has a relaxing sensation don't you think?" Naruto asked looking at the old street.

"Is that so? I don't realize it." Suzuka said.

"Oh come don't be like that. This old street gives people a good feeling right?" Naruto said.

"Really? The street is dirty and is crowed. It makes it hard for me to breathe." Suzuka said in an uninterested tone.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Enough let's hurry up with the shopping and go home." Suzuka said.

"Oh yeah the land lady asked us to buy some day-to-say items. Let's go buy them first since the stores are closers." Suzuka said in happy tone as she got on the escalator in the mall.

"Hey wait! Seriously just a minute ago she hated the idea. Now she's seems to be enjoying it." Naruto said the last part in a whisper. But then his eyes went wide as he looked up he saw a little bit of Suzuka's underwear.

'OHHHH!'

"**OHHHH! NICE!" **

Suzuka turned around. "What is it?" Suzuka asked confused.

"Nothing!" Naruto said. 'Lucky!' Naruto internally yelled.

"Weirdo." Suzuka deadpanned.

'If I told her I saw her panties she would kill me if that's even possible.' Naruto thought.

"**Don't worry kit I won't let you die until we ravage her." **Kyuubi said.

'SHUT UP ERO-KITSUNE!' Naruto yelled at the fox blushing madly.

**Inside 100 yen store (I think the store was in Japanese with no translation.) **

"So which one should we choose?" Suzuka asked while she held two toilet covers.

"Hmm that one is too small for the toilets in the dorm. And this one is the right size but I don't like the color scheme." Naruto said looking at the covers.

"Okay then how about this one?" Suzuka asked.

"Doesn't look comfy." Naruto said as he looked through other covers.

"You seem knowledgeable in this. Most guys would just say buy whatever and not care." Suzuka said

"Well kaa-san made it clear that if I didn't at least think about the dorm and its occupants then it would mean a whole day locked up in a room with a drunk Yuka and Megumi." Naruto said shuddering.

"Most guys would kill to be in that position." Suzuka said confused at his behavior.

"Yeah well I'm not like most guys. Once you know how terrible they are you won't want to be anywhere near them." Naruto said.

**Three hours later**

"Ahh seriously kaa-san most of the stuff we bought isn't going to be used." Naruto complained.

"Why do you care? She told us to buy it. Enough talking let's hurry up and go home this place is suffocating me." Suzuka said.

"Hey let me tell you something this place isn't bad as you may think it is." Naruto said.

"It's my tight to think how I want." Suzuka said.

"Then let me take you out to lunch. I know a place that serves really delicious food. Once you eat it your opinion will change!" Naruto said Suzuka looked at him and sighed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What do you mean he's in the hospital?!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry Naruto-kun it seems accidently burnt his hand when turned on the stove today." the waitress of the restaurant said.

"But it's still open right?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry unless the chef comes back the store is closed." The waitress said Naruto slumped down.

"I'm going now." Suzuka said.

"Wait! There's another store that will change your mind! Please just one more store!" Naruto begged. Suzuka looked at his fox like face and couldn't help but say yes.

"Fine lead the way." Suzuka said.

"Yes! Thanks Asahina you won't regret this! TTEBAYO!" Naruto said.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What do you mean you're closed for the week?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but after you came here to eat you finished all out stocks. It will take at least a week to get all the materials." The daughter of the restaurant said. Naruto was crushed he wanted to show Suzuka that Tokyo was a great city but all his attempts are going down the toilet.

"I'm going." Suzuka said.

"Wait there's another…" But Naruto was interrupted by Suzuka.

"No I hate this place especially this street!" Suzuka said running. Naruto ran after her now running beside her.

"Hey stop running! I swear the next place is great and they won't be closed I swear!" Naruto said.

"Geez don't follow me!" Suzuka said the she suddenly jumped over a sign. Naruto not noticing the sign tripped and dropped everything.

'Why is there a stupid sign there?!' Naruto inwardly yelled.

Suzuka stopped and looked back at Naruto and helped him pick up all the fallen items.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Geez you're stubborn. We went to all the places you said all the restaurants were closed. If the restaurants were good then why were they all closed?" Suzuka said.

'Most of them closed because they didn't want me to finish all they're food. And some fake their injuries.' Naruto thought.

"AH! There's one place! Come with me!" Naruto said running forwards.

"Wa-wait where are you going Naruto? Enough let's just go home." Suzuka said.

"Come on! This place is great!" Naruto said and Suzuka followed him. Suzuka followed him until he stopped in front of what looked like an ice cream shop. The ice cream shop was on top of a hill. Naruto was standing there for awhile until he got two popsicles. Naruto turned to Suzuka and motioned her to follow him to the edge of the hill. There he dropped the groceries on the bench and gave Suzuka a popsicle.

"Here! This is one of the most popular flavors they have." Naruto said.

"It's the middle of fall. Who eats ice cream right now?" Suzuka asked.

"Everyone here does. This shop is one of the best ice cream shops there is. And it doesn't matter when what time of year it is people will come here no matter what." Naruto said still trying to give the Popsicle to her. Suzuka finally gave in and took it.

"What flavor is it?" Suzuka asked opening the wrapper.

"Sea salt flavor. It's not bad as it sounds." Naruto said with the Popsicle in his mouth. Suzuka nodded and licked it.

"It's good." Suzuka said

"See! And not only that what's better then eating ice cream than eating while looking at the view." Naruto said looking over the hill. Suzuka looked at the direction he was looking at and saw the whole city.

"Wow." Suzuka said lost in the view.

"Yep! Though it's much better if it's at night time. The dark sky and lights from the buildings eliminating the city." Naruto said. As Suzuka imagined what it was like at night time.

"you know you're the first girl I brought here. Well actually you're the only person that knows this place other than Lan. But Lan's dude." Naruto said as he looked at Suzuka and saw a little blush on her face at what he said.

"S-surely you brought Miho-chan or Land lady here?" Suzuka said trying to hide her blush.

"Nope! Miho-chan usually goes to the shrine on the way to the home. And kaa-san always gors to a bakery." Naruto said finishing his popsicle and looking at the stick.

"DAMN IT! I LOST AGAIN!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Suzuka asked.

"Oh you don't know. These popsicles have a competition. If you get the winning stick you get a month's worth of free sea salt popsicles. And every time I try to win one of these I always lose." Naruto said throwing the stick in the small garbage bin beside the bench. Suzuka nodded.

"So are you seeing the city in a new light now?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I didn't want anything to change." Suzuka said getting Naruto's attention.

"Eh?"

"I wanted to go to school with my usual friends and just like before enjoy track and field in my usual way. But ever since the scouts came everyone wanted me to go to the famous school. But to tell you the truth I never wanted to come here. It's dirty and uncomfortable to live in and I have two weirdoes for neighbors." Suzuka said.

Naruto faced the direction of the city. Remembering what his life was like in Konoha with the people he thought were his friends. The Ichiraku's smile and friendly nature, Konohamaru and his gang annoying him to teach them a new jutsu, annoying Tsunade about how old she is, calling Ino ugly and a banshee screamer, annoying Sakura for dates, making Hinata faint, playing pranks on the village and running away from the anbus and Iruka. But then remembered that everything was ruined because of Orochimaru and Sasuke. He remembered he lost a family member because of Orochimaru and wanted to kill him. He also wanted to kill Sasuke but then he would put more trouble on himself and Ayano if he did.

"Sometimes no matter how hard wish for everything to be same it will never come true." Naruto said. Suzuka faced him and saw his eyes that he wasn't here anymore. It was like he was somewhere else. She also saw sadness in his eyes as well as anger. She thought she had angered and made him feel sad so she came up with something to say.

"Well it's funny because of one of my weird neighbors I got a new high jump record, and found a great place like this." Suzuka said breaking Naruto out of trans.

"Oh really? Then you better thank him." Naruto said smiling.

"Now I feel that I may be able to… love." Suzuka said facing him as the wind blew.

"What?" 'LOVE?!'

"This city a bit." Suzuka said finishing her sentence.

"Oh… yeah right." Naruto said awkwardly trying to get his composure back.

"Thanks for showing me this place. But I think we should go back now. Land lady may get angry." Suzuka said.

"You're welcome. And yeah let's go back." Naruto said getting the groceries.

'Maybe there won't be any dramatic change. But I'm starting to feel something change in my heart. My life is about to change. Even if it's a bit. Along with Asahina's smile.' Naruto thought as he looked at Suzuka's smiling face.

**Back at the dorm**

"Alright the preparations are done. Alright congratulations on getting into high school! And welcome Suzuka and Yamato to be our new tenants!" Ayano said as she placed the cake on the table.

"Thanks Auntie." Yamato said.

"Arigato Kaa-san this really great." Naruto said.

"This is embarrassing." Suzuka said.

Next is to cut the cake. This should be the first task for the couple." Yuka said.

"W-what are you saying?!" Naruto yelled.

"And why are you two here? It's really crowded!" Miho yelled.

"The more the merrier." Yuka said.

"We hardly ever get such an opportunity. We want to celebrate!" Megumi said.

"Saotome just came here to eat kaa-san's cooking! And try to get onii-chan drunk. She even brought beer!" Miho yelled.

"Hey what are you talking about?! If I want any one drunk I want Naruto to get drunk!" Yuka yelled.

"Don't worry Miho you know I cook a lot." Ayano said.

"But…" Miho started.

"Ah who cares let eat!" Yuka said.

"Hey I want onii-chan to taste it first." Miho said.

"Haha this party sure is lively don't you think. They even forgot about us." Naruto said chuckling at Miho shoving food down Yamato's mouth.

"To have a party like this being lively isn't such a bad idea." Suzuka said smiling.

"Yeah you don't get an atmosphere like this every day." Naruto said remembering Iruka's invitation to the ramen shop when he became genin.

"It'd be rude to say that to the land lady." Suzuka said winking.

"Oh~ you two seem to be in a good mood~" Yuka said coming from behind Naruto.

"You stink of alcohol!" Naruto yelled.

"Suzuka you better be careful. This guy is really perverted! Hic. You'll never know what he's going to next." Yuka said in a slurry way.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled

"Yeah I will." Suzuka said smiling.

"Maybe he already did something to you~" Yuka said.

"Don't say strange things." Naruto said eating while closing his eyes imagining she doesn't exist.

"Is that so~ Today I accidently saw you at the the stairs looking at Suzuka's …~" Yuka said in a whisper.

Naruto went wide eyes and spit out food.

"**HAHAH she got you good gaki!" **Kyuubi was rolling in his cage. 'SHUT-UP!' Naruto said to his tenant.

"What do you want?" Naruto said.

"I want all the money you won from me during that gamble last time." Yuka said.

"Idiot that's way too much!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh really~ Suzuka I got something to show you!" Yuka said showing her cell phone.

'Damn I wish I could destroy that phone but then kaa-san would be pissed! Besides that how did she catch me! I'm a ninja!' Naruto thought.

"Ah now I remember!" Megumi suddenly said.

"Eh? Yes?" Naruto said.

"You looked under Suzuka's skirt today didn't you? That's a crime Naruto-kun." Megumi said blurting everything out.

'I want to kill ero-sennin for making me into a pervert.' Naruto said banging his head on the table.

"YOU ARE THE WORST!" Suzuka yelled.

"I didn't mean to. I was just facing straight and it just happened!" Naruto said explaining himself.

"Really did you make a victory sign afterwards." Yuka said.

"You pervert!" Suzuka yelled.

"Ni-ni hentai!" Miho shouted.

"Ah gorou-chan that's mine!" Yamato yelled.

'Yep my life is making a dramatic change. Ever since I came here. I feel like this is only the beginning.'

**Elemental nations**

"Did you find him yet?" A voice said.

"No, not yet all we know is that he went to the east." Said another voice.

"Okay that is all." Said the first voice.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Yasunobu & Lan & Past

Naruto& SUzuka chapter 6: Yasunobu & Lan & Past

"By onii-chan!I'm off to school now!" Miho said as she goes to her junior high.

"See ya take care!" Yamato said.

"Let's go to school together starting tomorrow!" Miho waved.

"Sure!" Yamato replies as he watches Miho go. Once Miho is out of view Yamato starts thinking.

"Starting tomorrow I'll be in high school. Studying in a new environment. I hope Naruto-san helps me. Though now that I think about it he's been helping ever since I came here. I have repay somehow." Yamato says as he leaves the balcony and goes inside for breakfast.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"AHH I'm so full!" Yamato yelled.

"Geez the weather outside is good. You should go outside and exercise a bit Yamato-kun. You should learn from Suzuka-chan and Naruto-kun" Ayano said to Yamato who was playing with Gouro. Yamato stopped playing withGouro.

"Where are they anyways?" Yamato asked.

"Suzuka-chan went to train long time ago and Naruto-kun went to Lan-kun's house to play a game. If you have nothing to do you should join a club too." Ayano said knowing that game actually meant training.

"I got to go clean the bath." Yamato said leaving the room.

"Geez."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Man aunt Ayano talks way too much now. She really is my mom's sister." Yamato said as he walked up to his room. When Yamato opened his door he saw a boy with blond hair in his room reading his magazines and eating his potato chips.

"Yo! Long time no see. I'm here to bother you." Said the blond boy.

"W-who are you?" Yamato asked.

"Hey, hey don't tell me you already forgot! I'm Yasunobu remember?!" The now known as Yasunobu said.

"Yasunobu… Hattori?! What are you doing in my room?!" Yamato yelled.

"Hey you didn't even lock the door. So careless." Yasunobu said.

"How can you come in even if the door wasn't locked? That's the same as theft!" Yamato yelled.

"Why are you being so mean? We're good friends." Yasunobu said.

"Who's your good friend?" Yamato said as he started to remember how he had met Yasunobu.

'This bastard tricked me and made all the women in the bath house call me a pervert and I ended up getting scolded for a lie he told!'

"How come you don't have any H-magazine?" Yasunobu asked.

"Why would I have those?!" Yamato yelled.

"So you're still the same. Still haven't got a girlfriend heh?" Yasunobu said.

"That's none of your business." Yamato said.

"Never mind that since we'll be going to the same school let's be friends again." Yasunobu said.

"W-wha?!"

"I met Miho-chan on the way here. She told me a lot of things about you. I really hope we get to be in the same class." Yasunobu said.

"What?! You're after Miho-chan too! You sick pervert!" Yamato yelled.

"Please I'm not interested in small children. Women are those with female hormones all over their body. Like your aunt Ayano, sexy isn't she?" Yasunobu said. For Yamato that was the last straw. He dragged Yasunobu and kicked him out of his room.

"I'm not interested in your sick hobby now get out!" Yamato yelled.

"Ah! I don't want to go yet!" Yasunobu yelled but once Yasunobu went out he saw a door that had the name tag Suzuka Asahina on it.

"Hey is this Suzuka girl a beauty?!" Yasunobu asked.

"Eh?"

"Tell me I'm interested in this name." Yasunobu said smiling like a goof ball.

'Damn it I can't tell her that she's the same year as us and she goes to our school. Naruto would kill me. Especially if I told him a pervert like this idiot here is interested in Suzuka.' Yamato said.

"Here let me show you something good for once therefore you have to introduce me to this Suzuka girl." Yasunobu said as he pulled out his cell phone and showed a a picture of a girl on it.

"Who's she?" Yamato asked.

"This is my current girlfriend." Yasunobu said.

"How many girls are you actually dating?" Yasunobu asked.

"Well I can't do anything about. Men like to have lovers. My dream is one man with many wives." Yasunobu said.

'Now I know I can't tell him about Asahina-san Naruto would diffidently kill me and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Miho for destroying her plan to get her Ni-ni a girlfriend. That's it this is how I can repay Naruto for helping me. I'll protect Asahina from a pervert like him!' Yamato thought.

"She's a 50 year old lady." Yamato started.

"EH?! Really?" Yasunobu asked.

"Yep she's also fat and ugly. Not to mention rude as well. She's the worst." Yamato said.

"Well sorry about that! Being a fat ugly old lady who is rude." Suzuka said coming from behind.

"A-asahina-san?!" Yamato yelled

"Oh that's her." Yasunobu said.

"l-look Asahina I'm do this for you…" Yamato said.

"Oh really now. By calling me ugly and fat is your way of helping me!" Suzuka said.

"You do he is actually trying to help right Asahina-chan." Said Naruto coming from behind with someone else in tow. Everyone face him. Yamato looked like he was saved. Suzuka was confused and angry. And Yasunobu was sweating and looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What do you mean?" Suzuka asked.

"Well Yasunobu-san here is actually a big pervert. Once he sets his eyes on a girl he doesn't back down until the girl says yes to going out with him. Yamato was probably trying to get his attention away from you so he would leave you alone. Isn't that right Yamato-kun." Naruto said.

"Yes that's it!" Yamato said throwing his hands in the air.

'He saved me again!' Yamato yelled inside his mind.

"I can take care of myself. And besides he's nothing more than a pervert how is he threat to me?" Suzuka asked.

"He's a pervert with 4 girlfriends currently." The boy behind Naruto said.

"Who are you?" Yamato asked.

"Oh sorry my name is Lan Hikari. Naruto's friend." Lan said.

"He has 4 girl…" But Suzuka was never able to finish when Yasunobu yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" Yasunobu said pointing at Naruto. Getting confused looks from everyone present.

"What do you mean? I live here." Naruto said.

"No you don't I don't see your name anywhere." Yasunobu said.

"My name is right here." Naruto said pointing at his door.

"That's say's Naruto Uzumaki! Your name is Naruto Fujikawa!" Yasunobu stated.

"Oh that I use Fujikawa in formal documents and school. When I'm outside I use Uzumaki." Naruto said smiling.

"What's wrong with Yasunobu? You look like you just saw a monster or something?" Yamato asked.

"Of course I'm seeing a monster! Do you know who he is? He's the Pranking king from the nine hell!" Yasunobu said.

"Pranking king?" Yamato asked.

"Yes he's a master prankster. He even painted the whole seika junior high in broad daylight and no one knew how!" Yasunobu said.

"Now, now let's save the questions for another time. Naruto here needs to study and that would be impossible if he were answer questions the whole day." Lan said.

"aww seriously do I really need to. I mean can't I spend the last day of spring break how I want to." Naruto whined.

"No unless you want to get good grades I suggest we start now." Lan said.

"Damn. Oh well I'll see you guys at dinner." Naruto said as he and Lan went inside Naruto's room. That only left Suzuka, Yamato and Yasunobu. Suzuka turned towards Yamato.

"You're the worst!" Suzuka yelled as she slammed her door.

"How does Naruto-san like her?!" Yamato said and then turned towards Yasunobu.

"I blame you!" he yelled at Yasunobu and went inside his room. As Yasunobu left.

**At Dinner**

In the the dining room of Ayano's room Miho, Suzuka and Yamato were eating.

"Asahina-san can you pass the bean sauce… Asahina-san…hey Asahina-san the sauce…" Yamato said when Suzuka slammed the sauce in front of him.

"Thanks." Yamato said.

"Are you two fighting?" Miho asked.

Anyway I'm just and ugly fat rude old lady!" Suzuka said.

"I-I didn't mean it! Didn't you hear Naruto said I was…" Yamato started but was interrupted by Ayano entering the room.

"Hey Yamato-kun Yasunobu Hattori came by today didn't he?" Ayano asked.

"Hmm you met him aunt Ayano?" Yamato asked.

"Yep he came by to say hi. That kid is still the same mannered boy. I like him a lot." Ayano said pouring tea in Suzuka's cup.

"He's nothing but a pervert! Even Naruto agrees." Yamato said.

"But Yasunobu-senpai was in the same middle school as me. He's really popular and even has a fan club after him." Miho said.

"Oh so the exact opposite of Yamato." Suzuka said.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Yamato yelled.

"I have a pretty good idea." Suzuka said.

"But I'm really worried that Yasunobu-senpai will affect onii-chan in a bad way. If onii-chan wants to be like him he will be popular as well." Miho said worriedly.

"You're to overprotective of Yamato Miho-chan." Suzuka said.

"Overprotective?" Miho asked

"Don't teach her strange words. Besides I would never be like that pervert!" Yamato yelled.

"Though." Suzuka started.

"Huh?" Yamato asked thinking she was going to insult him.

"I am curious what Yasunobu-san said when he called Naruto-kun pranking king from the nine hells?" Suzuka said getting wide eyes from both Ayano and Miho.

"Yeah now that you mention it Naruto-san seems to mature to be a prankster." Yamato added then he looked at Ayano who looked like she knew something.

"Aunt Ayano do you know something?" Yamato asked. Ayano sighed.

"Yes, 2 years ago when I adopted Naruto-kun I had him go to the middle school Miho-chan goes now. Back then Naruto didn't understand anything. And on his first day Naruto had pranked the whole school by painting the school all in orange. No one knew how he did it and no one had seen him do it. It was a broad day light as well. Ever since then Naruto would prank people. He still does it now only he does it to people that irritate him or people like perverts and thugs. Yasunobu san must not like him because one day he had glued everyone's seat except his and Lan-kuns." Ayano said getting wide eyes from Suzuka and Yamato.

"Yep Ni-ni pranked the bully at my elementary school as well. Now she never bully's anyone." Miho said.

"Really? Hahaha wow that's awesome!" Yamato yelled.

"Yes though I wish he would spend more time studying then planning his prank. I can already tell he's going to do another prank tomorrow so watch out. Naruto really is a genius but I guess he has hard time letting go of the past." Ayano said which made Suzuka go a little sad as if she was remembering something.

"Yeah Ni-ni has the most creative pranks ever. My favourite one was when he put the chalkboard eraser on the door." Miho said.

"Isn't that a common prank?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah but when Ni-ni did it he made it as a distraction so the teacher wouldn't see the other pranks in front of him/her.** (Negima prank)**" Miho said. Just then Naruto came through.

"But what started his pranks in the first place?" Yamato asked.

"Well he told it was to get attention at first but then he just did to irritate his old sensei and just to have fun." Ayano said sadly at the beginning then smiling at the end which didn't go unnoticed by Suzuka.

'Why did he want attention?' Suzuka thought.

"Sorry I'm late Lan wouldn't let me go until I finished everything." Naruto said scratching his back he looked around and saw that Yamato was looking at him.

"What is Yamato-kun do I have something on my face?" Naruto asked. Yamato shook his head.

"Where is Lan-kun?" Ayano asked.

"Oh he left. He went home fast so he could play with megaman." Naruto said.

"Huh? Megaman?" Yamato asked.

"Yep it's a computer program he made with the help of his dad. He calls it an A.I. or something still confuses me but it's really cool. Megaman can talk back and do other stuff that Lan programmed him to do. Anyway what were you guys talking about?" Naruto said.

"Oh about Yasunobu." Yamato said.

"Oh that guy watch out for him he's a pervert. Like Lan said before he's dating 4 girls at the same time. Oh yeah by the way Yamato since you don't know the area that well why don't you come with me and Lan we were going to walk around anyway." Naruto said.

"Sure there are some places that changed last time I came here." Yamato said Naruto then turned to Suzuka.

"If you want you can come to you know?" Naruto said.

"No thank you. I don't want the same thing to happen like last time." Suzuka said.

"Oh come on. What happened last time was a mistake okay some off the chefs were lying about their injuries because they didn't want me to finish their stocks!" Naruto said.

"Still I'll be going now. Thanks for the meal land lady." Suzuka said.

"No problem Suzuka-chan." Ayano said.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Naruto, Lan, Yamato and Yasunobu were walking down the street.

So tell me again why Yasunobu is walking with us?" Yamato said.

"You tell me he was in your room." Naruto said as he looked at Yasunobu was rating girls from a scale from 1 to 100.

'He's just like erosennin.' Naruto thought.

"**Maybe that perverted hermit had a son that nobody knew." **Kyuubi said.

'Maybe.' Naruto replied.

"Hey isn't that Asahina-san?" Yasunobu said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

'Where?!' Naruto thought looking for Suzuka. When he found her he saw that she was arrying something.

"What's she doing out so late?" Lan asked.

"Yeah especially since she said she didn't want to come out when Naruto offered." Yamato added.

Suzuka looked up and saw Naruto, Yamato, Lan and Yasunobu.

"Hey Asahhina-san what are you doing so late?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah thought you said you didn't want to come out." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun. I just received a call that my microwave oven that I ordered has arrived. Because the store was opened they told me to come and pick it up." Suzuka said.

"Well that looks heavy. Why didn't you tell them to deliver it?" Yamato said.

"I don't want to… The delivery cost extra I'd rather do it myself!" Suzuka yelled.

"Stingy." Yamato said. Suzuka was about to call him careless when she felt lighter she turned and saw that Naruto was carrying the microwave oven.

"HEY!" Suzuka yelled.

"Well you should have called me I would have helped you carry this." Naruto said.

"I-I didn't want to bother you." Suzuka said in a whisper which no one heard except Naruto and Lan.

"Seriously Asahina-chan you don't need to do everything by yourself. I'm your friend and friends help each other out." Naruto said flashing his usual grin. For some reason Suzuka felt hurt but she didn't know why.

"Come on Suzuka I'll walk you home while carrying this." Naruto said.

"You don't have to. Don't you have to show them Yamato and the others around?" Suzuka asked.

"Nah Lan can do it. He's been here longer than me. He's the city like the back of his hand. Right Lan?" Naruto said.

"Sure Naruto I'll see ya tomorrow at school. Don't be late." Lan said

"No worries. When have I ever been late to anything?" Naruto said.

"Everything. One time you were 3 hours late and gave a stupid excuse like a black cat crossed your path and you had to take the long way!" Lan said.

"No if I remember correctly I said I was lost in the road to life." Naruto said.

"You said both!" Lan yelled. Suzuka giggled at the two friends.

"Anyway let's go Asahina-chan!" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand with his free hand and started to walk. Getting a blush from her which Naruto didn't notice.

While walking Naruto realized that Suzuka let go of his hand and was walking a head of him. It was awkward so Naruto started a conversation.

"SO you're still angry at Yamato?" Naruto said.

"Hmp he said I was an ugly, fat and rude old lady! Why wouldn't I." Suzuka said angrily. Naruto chuckled.

"What so funny? You think I'm fat, ugly and rude old lady?!" Suzuka yelled at Naruto.

"No, it's just that you're cute when you get angry." Naruto said making Suzuka blush.

"W-what are you talking about BAKA!" Suzuka yelled blushing. Naruto chuckled even more.

"Don't listen to him. You're cool especially when you high jump." Naruto said.

"Cool? Me?" Suzuka asked.

"Of course who else do I know high jumps?" Naruto said.

"T-thanks. This is the first time someone has ever told me this." Suzuka said.

"Really well they are stupid then." Naruto said.

"But you could be saying that because you've never seen a high jumper before." Suzuka said.

"Trust me when I say your cool. I've seen a lot of things but seeing you high jump is really cool." Naruto said.

"Really? Because you're always casual." Suzuka said as she winked at Naruto.

As they continued to walk the conversation that Suzuka had with Ayano came to mind.

"Ne Naruto-kun?" Suzuka started getting Naruto's attention.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"Land lady told us that you do pranks. Why?" Suzuka asked.

"Why else would people do pranks? To make fun of someone." Naruto said.

"Yes, buy land lady said that you do pranks to get attention and Miho-chan said you pranked a bully so that she wouldn't bully Miho-chan. So why?" Suzuka asked. Naruto sighed.

"I guess I can tell you. But don't tell anyone! Okay?" Naruto said getting a nod from her. Naruto stopped and sat down on the side walk

"I was an orphan." Naruto said. Suzuka was shocked.

"When did they die?" Suzuka asked.

"When I was born." Naruto said shocking Suzuka even more.

"I-I'm sorry." Suzuka said.

"Nah don't worry. I never even knew them so I can't really complain." Naruto said waving his hand back and forth. Suzuka was sad.

"Anyway where I came from no one liked me. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was 4 years old." Naruto said shocking Suzuka even more.

"An old man took pity in me and gave me an apartment. I realized that people did everything they could to ignore me. It felt like I didn't exist. When I found a whoopee cushion and placed it on one of my teachers seat and when he fell for it, he found out it was me he scolded me. It was the first time I felt like I existed and I started doing more pranks. It started out small then it escaladed to big pranks to the point where the 'police' came after me." Naruto said switching anbu with police.

"So it was all to get attention?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah I didn't really have friends until I was 12. Or at least I thought I did." Naruto said remembering his past.

"I'm sorry." Suzuka said.

"Like I said don't worry. I never knew who my parents were until last year. Either way I'm glad Ayano kaa san adopted me. Because of her I have mother that cares about me and little sister I can spoil and protect." Naruto said. Naruto faced Suzuka and knew that she was going to say something but Naruto decided to stop her.

"Anyway let's go! Kaa-san will get worried if we don't come home soon. And besides I want to be there when you plug this baby in." Naruto said pointing at the microwave oven. Suzuka nodded. Walked behind Naruto.

'He had a worst past then me. And yet he can still smile.' Suzuka thought. Unknown to them Lan was behind the corner.

'Heh looks he found a special person. Now I don't have to worry that he'll be alone.' Lan thought as he looked at Naruto and Suzuka talking to each other about Naruto's previous pranks making Suzuka giggle and smile. Then he turned and saw Megumi and Yuka bugging Yamato and Yasunobu.

'I'm just glad he chose someone like Asahina-san and not those two.' Lan thought chuckling at the girls antics.

To be continued…


	7. Petition

HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING_BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION

AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER


	8. Chapter 7 Found

Naruto x Suzuka Chapter 7: Found!

**Konoha**

It was a miserable day for Tsunade like always. She had to face every leaders worst nightmares… paperwork. Tsunade hated doing paper work but it was the only thing that took her mind off of him her godson Naruto. With the mention of Naruto she started to remember the events that happened after his banishment. First event that occurred was wave country. Once they had found out about their hero's banishment they didn't want anything to do with Konoha. So Konoha lost their contrat with Wave. Next was snow country. They completely stopped trading new technology with Konoha after they found about Naruto. Konoha at that time was in trouble. They had to do more missions mostly S-ranks. Some jounins were pulled back to anbu even if they didn't want to. Konoha was going downhill until they made a treaty with Kiri. But Konoha helped Kiri more than Kiri helped Konoha. Later Iwa decided to make a treaty with Konoha. Again Konoha helped Iwa more than Iwa helped Konoha. But 1 ½ years after Naruto left Iwa and Kiri started to pay back. Bringing Konoha back to its former glory. But Konoha today was nothing but a shadow of its former self. It felt like once Naruto left he took Konoha's will with him.

"Sigh where are Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she looked out the window. As she looked out the window to the village. She then remembered when she was forced to reveal the secret of the Kyuubi to whole village. After that everyone except a few was happy that Naruto was banished. Sakura and Ino were demanding why she did kill him for hurting their Sasuke-kun but after a beating from Tsunade they kept quite but after they realized just how much Naruto meant for the survival of Konoha they decided to look for him. Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Lee understood Naruto's pain from the beginning and wanted to look for him. Kiba at first wanted to know why he wasn't killed but after a beating from Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Choji he started to look for him. Hinata kept quiet and followed her father and ignored Naruto's disappearance but on missions she looked for him desperately. Once Sasuke was out of the hospital and was told of Naruto's tenant he demanded they find him and give him the Kyuubi. Which he got beat up by Tsunade and was sent to the hospital. After a year later Naruto's banishment Tsunade told Konoha twelve and their sensei about Naruto's heritage. To say they were shocked that Naruto was the son of the forth hokage. Kakashi who went wide eyed and fainted kept repeating sorry and asking for forgiveness from his sensei and Naruto. Now they doubled their work in finding Naruto but they couldn't find him. What was supposed to be a secret between the godaime and the rookie 11 and their sensei's spread out through the whole village. Now the villagers were asking for forgiveness from Naruto but there were some villager that thought it was a lie and they were sent to Ibiki.

"Damn gaki! The academy said he was the dead last yet he disappeared from the face of the earth not even Jiraya's network could find him!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yo Tsu-hime! Guess what?!" Jiraya shouted as he came through the window.

"Can't you use the door like a normal person?!" Tsunade shouted as she threw a chair at his direction which he dodged.

"Hey! I have news about the gaki and you were trying to kill me before I could tell it!" Jiraya yelled.

"Really?! Where is he?!" Tsunade said happy.

"Not really sure." Jiraya said.

"But you said you knew his location!" Tsunade yelled ready to throw a chakra enhance pen at his his manhood.

"Yes I know but I'm not sure if this place exists or not." Jiraya said.

"Huh?" Tsunade said.

"He's in a village called Japan. In a sector called Tokyo." Jiraya said.

"What?! Are you lying?! Cause I swear I will castrate you! Japan doesn't exist! I've never heard of this place! Are you sure your information is correct?! Is that what your informant said?" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes I'm pretty sure that's where he is. And I think that's why we couldn't find him for two years now. And my informant didn't actually say Japan, Tokyo he just said he was going east. I got a map of the whole world and turns out that there is much bigger world outside the elemental nations." Jiraya said as he got the world's map out and showed it to Tsunade. Tsunade was wide eyed.

'Incredible! How could we not have noticed this before?!' Tsunade thought in amazement.

"Tsu-hime don't even think about trying to take over those country. They are apparently more advanced than us and they don't need ninja's to protect themselves." Jiraya said.

"I wasn't thinking that! Anyway we need to think of ways to get Naruto back!" Tsunade yelled.

"Already thought of it. From here it takes about a month to get to Tokyo. And the gaki is hard headed like Kushina so he won't come quietly so I think we should send all of his friends to get him. They will be able to convince him to come home." Jiraya said. Tsunade nodded and yelled out for Shizune to call for the rookie 11 plus Sai and their senseis. Once they came and waited for 4 hours for Kakashi. (He increased his hour after Naruto left)

"Alright everyone we have new information on Naruto's whereabouts." Tsunade said with a smile getting everyone's attention.

"Where is he?!" Hinata, Shikamaru, Kba, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Kakashi shouted.

"He is in a place called Japan Tokyo. I will be sending all of you to go an convince him to come home." Tsunade said.

"What if he doesn't want to come back?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well of course he'll come back! Where else would he be able live in?!" Sakura banshee screeched.

"I agree. Dobe as nowhere else to go. Once we go there he'll come running back to us." Sasuke said arrogantly.

'That's not what I wanted to know.' Shikamaru thought.

"If he doesn't come willingly bring him back by force. But do not kill him." Tsunade said everyone nodded.

'I need to tell Danzo-sama about this.' Sai thought.

"Alright pack up for 2 months. It will take at least 1 month to get there and 1 month to at least try to convince him to come back." Jiraya said.

Everyone nodded and left.

'Yes! Naruto-kun we'll be together like we were supposed to be!' Hinata thought.

'Troublesome blond. But things will be backto how they used to be.' Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji thought.

'YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL WE WILL BE ABLE TO MEET AGAIN!' Lee thought.

'That baka will come back once I show up!' Ino and Sakura thought.

'I'm glad I don't have to go to go to the afterlife and get hell from Kushina.' Jiraya thought.

**Akatsuki**

"**Leader-sana **we have the **location of the **Kyuubi."Said a hazy figure of white and black plant like humanoid.

"Thank you Zetsu. I want Itachi and Kisame to go after the Kyuubi jinchuriki bring him back alive so we don't lose the biju." The leader of Akatsuki said.

"Hai." Both Itachi and Kisame said.

"Hey Zetsu how did you find the Kyuubi's location? He disappeared from the world for 2 years I doubt he would yell out where his position is." Kisame said.

"**That right **the village fan girls **were** shouting it **all over **the village." Said Zetsu.

"hehe hey Itachi are you sure you came from Konoha. The ninja's are just bad at keeping village secrets as the Hachibi jinchuriki in Kumo." Kisame said.

"Konoha wasn't what it was before." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Eh you got that right." Kisame said.

"Enough Itachi, Kisame you have your jobs, Sasori and Deidara watch the Ichibi, Kakuzu and Hidan bring more money for the organization. Zetsu keep spying on the whereabouts of the Kyuubi. We will need all the information we can get. That is all." The leader said.

"Hai Leader-sama!" Everyone shouted and the hologram figures disappeared.

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Aunt Ayano I'm off to school!" Yamato yelled.

"Yamato-kun did you take your handkerchief? And button up your shirt!" Ayano yelled at Yamato.

"Onii-chan hurry up Suzuka-nee chan already gone ahead!" Miho shouted.

"Coming!" Yamato said as he caught up with Miho and Suzuka. He looked around.

"Ne Where's Naruto-kun? I didn't see him at breakfast." Yamato asked.

"He's either walking around or went to set up his first day of school prank." Miho said.

'Oh no.' Both Yamato and Suzuka thought scared they may be targeted. After hearing about his prank exploits both Yamato and Suzuka did everything they could to not get on his bad side or irritate him.

**Later at school**

"So Yamato-san is in class c with me." Suzuka said.

"What is that a problem!" Yamato yelled.

"No." Suzuka said turning her head.

"Eh you two are in class c? Same here!" Yasunobu shouted.

"Where's Naruto-san's name?" Yamato asked as he looked at the rooster and went wide eyed.

"He's in the same class as us!" Yamato said which got Suzuka interested and happy although she didn't know that. After the incident with the microwave and learning about Naruto's past Suzuka was having weird feelings for him. But she would ignore them by saying she had to concentrate on high jumping.

"That's bad! He's going to prank all of us!" Yasunobu said as all colors from his face vanished.

"He hasn't done anything. And I don't even see him here. So stop worrying." Yamato said.

**Later**

"Shopping?" Yamato asked.

"My club activities are ending soon for today so wait for me." Suzuka said.

"Eh why me?" Yamato asked

"The senpais nin the club told me to buy a dozen drinks. But the one who was supposed to go with me isn't here. Don't tell me you have something to do?" Suzuka said.

"Yeah I kinda do. Lan –san invited me to his house to see Megaman and I was really hoping to see him. Besides ask Naruto-san." Yamato said.

"I would but I haven't seen him all day." Suzuka said.

"Isn't that him over there?" Yamato said as he pointed in the entrance to their classroom. Naruto looked like he was tired and was ready to collapse any moment.

"Naruto-san are you okay?" Yamato asked as he ran up to Naruto. Naruto turned his head.

"Yeah just peachy." Naruto said.

"You don't look so good." Suzuka said.

"Yeah had a nightmare and was up all night." Naruto said.

"Oh I think you should go…" Suzuka wasn't able to finish

"Hey I heard what you were saying about buying drinks right? I'll go with you. After school right?" Naruto said changing the subject. Suzuka nodded and went to talk to some girls hat were beside the classroom.

"Then I'll see you after school." Suzuka said

"Okay. Come on Yamato lets go unless you want to have the worst seats in the class." Naruto said as he went in.

"So are you ready to see something that will light up that depressed face yours?" Naruto said to Yamato.

"You mean you already have the prank set up?" Yamato asked scared.

"Don't worry the prank isn't aimed at you. It's mostly aimed at the teacher. All the teachers are all boring so I decided to give them a makeover." Naruto said as he left to talk to Lan. Yamato was now sitting alone thinking about his surroundings. He realized that everyone in the class knew each other and had someone to talk to. Even Yasunobu was talking to people on the first day of school.

'Reality is harsh.' Yamato thought.

"Y-yamato-kun. I didn't realize that we were in the same class." A girl with long black hair came up to Yamato.

"W-who are you?" Yamato asked.

"You don't remember? That… that secret? I guess I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sakurai Honoka." Honoka said.

**At the door**

"I haven't discussed about the locations with Naruto-kun about where to meet me." Suzuka said as she looked for Naruto. Naruto was talking with Lan and seemed to be making jokes. Suzuka went to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Suzuka said.

"Hey Asahina-chan! What do you need?" Naruto asked.

"I want to discuss where to meet me after school." Suzuka asked.

"Okay so where?" Naruto asked.

"Can you meet me in front of school?" Suzuka asked.

"For you anything Asahina-chan." Naruto said giving an eye smile the he looked in Yamato's direction.

"Hey Asahina-chan do you know who that girl is that's talking with Yamato?" Naruto asked Suzuka looked.

"No. I've never seen her." Suzuka said.

"That's Honoka Sakurai. We went to the same middle school together. She was even in our class. How can you forget her?" Lan asked.

"Well sorry but she seems like the quiet type and oddly reminds me of my former stalker. So I guess that's why I can't remember her." Naruto said. Suzuka for some reason was angry that Naruto had a stalker. But then let it go thinking it was just protecting Naruto.

"Yeah it's a surprise that she's actually talking to him." Yasunobu said.

"Huh?" Lan, Naruto and Suzuka asked.

"In middle school she never talked to boys. So seeing her talk to Yamato is actually a surprise." Yasunobu said.

"Alright everyone sit down…" The teacher said as he entered but was hit with a pie. When he got the chunks of pie of off him he was about to demand who did that but when he moved to his desk he felt a trip wire. He tripped and a bag of fell on him. The teacher felt itchy and started to scratch all over his body. He ran out of the room screaming.

Everyone was laughing. Even Suzuka. Yasunobu was laughing but was glad he wasn't at the receiving end of the prank.

When a substitute sensei came she looked around and asked if they knew who pulled the prank. Yasunobu was going say it was Naruto but Naruto focused his KI at Yasunobu and he kept quiet. Suzuka didn't answer because she needed him after school. Yamato was scared because he didn't want to be pranked for revenge. Lan didn't want to because he was also responsible.

**After school**

Suzuka had finished her club activities and was outside in front of the school. She looked around for Naruto but he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"He must of left. Sigh. Looks like I have to go eeek!" Suzuka screamed when Naruto came out of nowhere. And he was laughing at her expression.

"HAhahaha Got you!" Naruto said.

"That's not funny! How did you come out of nowhere?!" Suzuka yelled.

"I have my ways." Naruto said. Suzuka just puffed her cheeks

"That's it! You're going to carry all drinks!" Suzuka yelled Naruto just grinned.

"Fine by me." Naruto said laughing while walking with Suzuka to the supermarket.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8 Sprinting!

Naruto & Suzuka Chapter 8: Sprinting!

"Those that have finished the first test please get ready for the next one. Hurry don't waste time. Sign up with two people to form a team." Said a teacher with a megaphone.

"Hehe Physical test? It's my turn to shine!" Yamato yelled happily.

"Hmp please. Besides why are you so psyched? I thought you lived in a casual life." Yasunobu said.

"Hey I can get fired up anytime I want! Also my physical strength was the best during middle school. You scared now are you!" Yamato said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Oh really? Whatever I'm going to thejump over there since it's empty." Yasunobu said.

"Hey the vertical jump is empty as well!" Yamato yelled.

"What does it matter which one…" Yasunobu said until he looked at the vertical jump direction and saw Suzuka pushing Honoka's back.

"Oh that's why? You are becoming a pervert you know." Yasunobu smirked.

"I'm not besides Naruto likes Suzuka." Yamato said.

"I wasn't talking about Suzuka I was talking about Honoka. She's cute isn't she. Maybe she'll go out with me." Yasunobu said.

"No!" Yamato yelled.

"Huh? Oh you like her." Yasunobu said.

"No, I'm just protecting her from people like you. Damn I wish Naruto-san was here. He would shut you up." Yamato yelled.

"Hehe whatever. But now that you mention Naruto, where is he? I didn't see him or Lan in class." Yasunobu said.

"Yeah, I didn't see him at breakfast today either. Wonder where he is?" Yamato said.

"If you're talking about Naruto-kun and Lan-san they are doing jobs for the teachers." Suzuka said as she came up to Yamato and Yasunobu and being followed by Honoka.

"Eh did he get caught for his prank two days ago?" Yamato asked.

"That's good." Yasunobu said.

"Why is that good?" Yamato asked.

"Cause he deserves it for all the hell he caused and causes." Yasunobu said. Yamato was about to retort couldn't back Naruto up.

"Alright let's go to the vertical jump and finish all these tests." Yasunobu said as they all agreed and went to the vertical jump.

"Alright Suzuka-chan first." Yasunobu said. Suzuka nodded as she got in front of the board with the scale she bent down to the box full of chalk dust and put her hand on it. She later got ready to jump and jumped.

"Hey sit down." Yasunobu whispered to Yamato.

"Wha? Why?" Yamato asked.

"Just do it." Yasunobu said pulling Yamato down. When Yamato finally sat down he realized why Yasunobu wanted to sit down. As he saw Suzuka jump he saw her shirt go up a bit allowing them t see he bra covered breasts.

"See? Sitting down and watching is better." Yaunobu said as Yamato was blushing.

'Oh my got Naruto is going to kill me.' Yamato thought.

"That was amazing Suzuka-chan!" Honoka yelled.

"Now it's Sakurai's turn." Suzuka said coming back.

"oh I'm too embarrassed to go after you. Why don't you go next Akitsuki-kun?" Honoka said.

"Eh me? Alright watch carefully! Asahina-san is nothing." Yamato said confidently. Yasunobu and Honoka were cheering for him.

"Confident aren't you?" Suzuka said smiling.

"Eh watch the strength of middle school no. 1!" Yamato yelled as he jumped and reached 72.5 cm.

"See that!" Yamato yelled back only getting encouragement from Honoka. While Yasunobu and Suzuka were looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Really even Suzuka-chan got 84 cm. seriously where were you looking?" Yasunobu said.

"I wasn't looking anywhere!" Yamato yelled.

"Don't worry maybe this is how good people are in the country?" Yasunobu said patting Yamato on the back.

"Hey don't insult te country side!" Yamato yelled.

"Whatever it's my turn." Yasunobu said as he jumped reaching 84 cm same as Suzuka.

"Yes same as Suzuka-chan!" Yasunobu cheered.

"Hey~~~~" Suzuka whined.

"That was amazing Yasunobu-san!" Honka cheered then looked at a depressing Yamato.

"That's it next one is the one I'm really good at!" Yamato yelled.

**45 minutes later**

"I couldn't beat Yasunobu at anything." Yamato said depressed.

"Yo how come you're aging so fast oji-san?" Yasunobu joked.

"Well who asked you to transfer to a school that has a reputation for its sports?" Suzuka said coldly.

"That's enough oji-san is almost dead." Yasunobu said to Suzuka in a joking tone.

"By the way I'm shocked at Yasunobu-san's score. You should join a club." Suzuka said looking at Yasunobu's record.

"Ehhh no way impossible!" Yasunobu said

"Why is that?" Suzuka asked.

"Because there are people that are better than me. All I'd be doing is make an embarrassment of myself." Yasunobu said.

"You're too busy chasing after girls." Yamato said.

"Shut up mister #1 in from the country side." Yasunobu said.

"Ahh stop saying that!" Yamato yelled

"Next is the 50 m sprinting. Do you have confidence in that Yamato?" Suzuka said.

"Not at all." Yamato said.

"EH you're giving up already?" Honoka asked.

"Why are getting less confidently by the minute?" Yasunobu said.

"Yeah what happened to the energetic boy that left this morning?" Said a voice from behind. When they faced backwards they saw Naruto and Lan.

"To be truthful I was never confident in sprinting. Before 5th grade I was always champion. Once I even entered a live broadcast track and field event. Since our middle school didn't have any track and field team we just chose four random guys from class."

"And the result?" Suzuka asked curious.

"The laughing stock of the whole event. After that I never entered another sprint competition." Yamato sighed.

"Oh don't worry about that! I bet you'll do great!" Naruto encouraged.

"Yeah what Naruto-san said." Honoka backed up Naruto.

At the field

"Just look at him I can't bear to watch him." Suzuka said.

"Don't worry just watch oji-san will do something amazing." Yasunobu said.

"Yeah but his opponent is Kobayakawa. He was guaranteed a spot in this school because of his sprinting." Lan said.

"Ah that just makes things more interesting." Yasunobu said.

"Get ready!" The teacher said. As Yamato got into a rocket start.

"Yamato is a rocket starter?" Suzuka asked.

"Maybe he's just doing it thinking he'll go faster." Yasunobu said.

"I doubt he actually believes that." Naruto said.

'I think if I use both feet I'll go faster.' Yamato thought.

"Ready!" The teacher said. Yamato heard as he heard cheers for him from Honoka and cheers for his opponent.

"Go!" The teacher yelled.

'To late to stop now! I have to do my best!' Yamato thought as he closed his eyes as he ran and started a head of Kobayakawa which amazed Suzuka.

By the end of the race Kobayakawa was groveling.

"5-5 Seconds 93!" The teacher yelled amazed at his speed.

"Is that good?" Yamato asked.

"Hey your really fast join out club!" Someone said from the crowd.

"No he should ours!" Another said.

"Are you surprised that he was that fast?" Yasunobu asked.

"How did you know he was?" Suzuka managed to say.

"That's because when we were young the first person to get out of trouble was him." Yasunobu said.

"Ehhh I've seen faster. I know someone who can do that in a split second." Naruto said in a bored tone.

"There's nobody that could do that!" Yasunobu said.

"There is." Naruto said and Yasunobu was about to answer back until Yamato came back.

"Hey did you see that?!" Yamato said.

"That was amazing Yamato-kun!" Honoka said.

"Naruto Fujikawa and Khun Yokimaru come to the field!" The teacher called.

"Looks like it's my turn." Naruto said.

"Heh there's no way you can beat that." Yasunobu said.

"Good luck Naruto-san!" Honoka cheered.

"Go easy on him. and be normal." Lan said.

"Hahaha you know I can't do that." Naruto said.

"Sigh. Whatever if people want to do experiments on you don't call me." Lan said getting confused looks from everyone around them.

"Whatever I can take off myself. I have ever since I was 4." Naruto said getting confues looks from Honoka, Yasunobu. And getting a look of sadness from Suzuka and Lan.

"Yeah that's true." Lan said as he watched Naruto go.

"Alright ready!" The teacher yelled.

Naruto got into a rocket start.

"He's a rocket start as well?" Suzuka asked shocked.

"Maybe he's copying Yamato." Yasunobu said.

"No he has lots of style he just uses rocket start the most because it lowers his speed." Lan said.

"That's just stupid." Yasunobu said.

"Well once you see what he does you're going to be relieved that he decides to go slow." Lan said.

"Set! GO!" The teacher yelled. Just everyone blinked Naruto was already on the finish line. Getting wide eyes from everyone.

"2-2-2-2 seconds 99!" The teacher stuttered.

"Damn! Could have gone slower!" Naruto yelled.

"I-is that even possible?!" Yasunobu yelled.

"H-he beat me!" Yamato yelled.

"I-incredible!" Honoka yelled.

"T-tha…" Suzuka was too shocked to even complete one word.

"Yeah done intense training." Lan said.

Naruto came up to them.

"Looks like I'm going to be tested on aren't I?" Naruto said.

"Yep. But don't worry just shove a rasengan to their gut and you'll be fine." Lan said.

"Yeah that's true." Naruto said grinning then he looked to his sides.

"What's wrong got something on my face?" Naruto asked.

"Y-you. T-that." Yasunobu said pointing.

"Yeah what about it? Once you go through my training that (points at the field) is easy." Naruto said. They couldn't question him as Lan was called. Which got everyone wide eyes again as he got 4 seconds 3. Naruto said he was just showing off. Suzuka looked at Naruto with shock and was blushing but she didn't know that.

To be continued…

**AN: I'm sorry i won't be able to write for a long time because of university stuff. and i have my whole week covered. i wrote his because it was short. anyway please wait like 4 months or so. sorry again. **


	10. Chapter 9 Rainy day Hug

Naruto & Suzuka Chapter 9:

**AN: I have uni so i will be concentrating on this fanfic because it's easier to write for me with out thinking too much. sorry but first year of university is busy. **

**Suzuka's P.O.V. **

It was raining outside as I watch Naruto sleeping on his desk with a carefree face. I don't want to admit it but he looked cute especially with those whisker marks. I wonder if they are birth marks or scars. After the Physical test last week I noticed that I was always looking at him. He had run faster than anyone and he says that, that was the slowest he could go. I was curious how fast he would be if he went all out. Lan-san told me that I wouldn't like the answer which only made me more curious. But I couldn't help it. He was mysterious. I also noticed that early in the morning he would go somewhere and when I come out for breakfast I would see him coming up the stairs. I just guessed that he went to extreme training that he mentioned on the physical test day. All I know about him is that he never met his birth parents. He was alone and treated like a disease ever since he was 4 years old. Occasionally I would catch Naruto switch subjects when he talks about his past. And whenever he talks about his past friends he would always have a sad expression. Maybe he lost them. He's just like me. Losing people that were important. Although I had people that helped me while he had no one until he met landlady and Miho. I think I may… No! I can't not after what happened to senpai! I realized that Naruto was staring at me which made me blush so I went back to taking notes.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

All that training tired me out. I can't believe I still can't control my kekkei genkai. Then again I don't want to use it considering every time I use it, it gives me a headache. What did Kyuubi say? Didn't he say that when using it the chakra gathers at my head causing strains in the nerves of my head? At least it's better than bleeding out of my eyes. I looked to my side and see Suzuka looking at me. What's wrong with her? Am I making a funny face or do I have drool on my face? When she noticed that I was looking at her she turned her attention back to her notes. 'Sigh' I can't believe I'm in love with a civilian. Always thought I would fall in love with a kunoichi like my mother.

"**She's still like your mother except she's less of a threat since she doesn't have chakra." **Kyuubi said.

'Wouldn't that be a bad thing? What if Konoha comes here and uses her as a hostage?' I asked Kyuubi.

"**Even if that happens which it won't you can just wipe their existence. The kekkei genkai I gave you will make sure of that." **Kyuubi said.

'That's true.' I agreed.

"**Besides trust me when I say that you're lucky she doesn't know how to use her chakra. You don't want to know how a chakra kick to your manhood feels like." **Kyuubi said shuddering at his memories.

I also shuddered at that.

'What exactly did my mother do to you?' I asked.

"**Things that is best not mentioning." **Kyuubi said.

'Then I guess I am lucky. But the main question is how does she feel about me? For the past week each time she looks at me she turns her head away and doesn't look at me. And she never asks for help like she did in the beginning, now she just drags Yamato around.' I said to Kyuubi.

"**Well from what your vixen of a mother said, she is hard core high jumper. I think she believes that having love will get in her way of training." **Kyuubi said.

'I doubt…' I wasn't able to finish.

"Fujikawa-san please answer question 9." The teaher said. I looked at the question and asked Kyuubi for help.

"'**Sigh' it's 49. Take the x to the other side and divide the right side by 69." **Kyuubi said as I repeated what Kyuubi said.

'Thanks.' I said to Kyuubi. And Kyuubi just nodded.

When class ended I wasn't to talk to Suzuka but she had already left. I wanted to go to my usual spot that was outside beside a tree. But because it was raining I couldn't. So I stayed in my seat and looked outside the window and talked to Kyuubi about random stuff, like how cool it would be to have a talking sword. Or how the world would react that there are ninjas and chakras. We made jokes how we could take over Japan and defeat all their militaries in a matter of minutes. Kyuubi added that I could have a harem and shut Yasunobu up about allowing polygamy to legal.

When lunch had ended one by one students came through the door. The last one was Yamato and Yasunobu, Suzuka, Honoka and Lan. When they took their seats I caught Suzuka looking at me again. And she did the same thing she did before she went back to facing the board.

''Sign' what did I do to make her avoid me?' I asked myself or I was planning to but Kyuubi heard.

"**I don't think you did anything. So far the only thing you did that would piss her off would be when went shopping together for the welcome party. No, the way she's looking at you and avoiding you can only mean one thing." Kyuubi said.**

'What?' I asked.

"**She liiiiiiiiiikes~ you." **Kyuubi said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled out loud.

"Is there something wrong Fujikawa-san?" The teacher said.

'Oh crap!'

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Is there something wrong Fujikawa-san?" The teacher asked as everyone looked at Naruto.

"Anhhhh…" Naruto was sweating as he looked around and found Lan pointing at the board and understood what he meant.

"Ahhh yes there is sir. The problem is what you wrote in the board it's wrong." Naruto said.

"Really I don't see any." The teacher said.

"Sir there is a problem. The grammar is totally wrong and you forgot a coma there in the middle of the paragraph. As well as there are two spelling mistakes." Lan said backing up Naruto's statement which was originally his.

"What are you… oh thank you Furukawa-san and Hikari-san. I guess I did. Thank you." The teacher said.

Naruto released a sigh of relief and gave a thumb up to Lan. Suzuka looked at the scene.

'Why does Naruto-kun always have those weird outbursts?" Suzuka thought.

When class had finally ended Naruto was talking with Lan about his earlier outburst. Naruto didn't give all the details all he said was that Kyuubi said something perverted and he just yelled out. Lan knew that there was more and was about to ask again but a girl called for Lan.

"Lan-kun! Wanna go home together?" a girl with red hair named Mayl Sakurai said. And no she and Honoka are not related.

"Um no thanks I'll go with Naruto…" But he couldn't finish as Naruto pushed him.

"Go. This is your chance to bond and get to know your crush more." Naruto whispered.

"What about you?" Lan whispered back.

"Who cares just go. A chance like this comes only once in a life time." Naruto whisered back with a grin. Lan nodded as he went Mayl.

Naruto went back to his desk and was staring out the window.

"Great why does it have to rain now?" Naruto said to no one in particular.

"**Hey gaki what's the matter with you?" **Kyuubi said.

'Nothing.' Naruto said.

"**You know you can't lie to me. Tell me what happened." **Kyuubi said.

"I've been having nightmares from my childhood. All the beatings, the mobs and the glares. For two years I never had them but all of a sudden they appear without warning." Naruto said outloud thinking nobody was there to listen to him except Kyuubi. However he was wrong there was someone watching him.

"**That's true. But have you thought it could be a premonition?" **Kyuubi said.

"Premo-what?" Naruto said confused.

"**Premonition. It's a strong feeling that something is going to happen in the future." **Kyuubi explained.

"And why would I have those. I'm never going back to that hell hole. After banishing me why the f**k should I. And I like here, I have a family, actual friends that care about me. No dumbass villagers calling me demon or glaring at me for something neither you nor I had control over. And then the best part of all no gay Uchiha and his banshee fan girl followers. And no weird fainting girl stalking me everywhere I go." Naruto said.

"**That's true especially the last two parts. But still you can't ignore this. Maybe it could relate to akatsuki?" **Kyuubi said.

"Doesn't matter I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Anyway let's go I don't think this rain is going to let up. So no point in waiting." Naruto said as he got his bag and went to the front foyer." Naruto said. When he to the shoe cabinet he opened his and dropped his on the ground.

"What a bad day to forget an umbrella." Naruto said to himself.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Someone said and Naruto turned around and saw Suzuka.

"Asahina-chan?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I asked first." Suzuka said.

"Oh right well I don't have an umbrella so I was waiting for the rain to let up. But as you can see…" Naruto said pointing to the door.

"You forgot to bring your umbrella. In that case do you want to share with me?" Suzuka asked. Naruto was surprised she offered that. Especially with her trying to avoid him.

"Really are you sure? I mean don't you have track to do?" Naruto said.

"I already finished and yes I'm sure. We live in the same apartment so it's fine." Suzuka said.

"Alright thanks Asahina-chan!" Naruto yelled as he gave Suzuka a bear hug. Suzuka was blushing at the contact.

"I-it's okay. Just let me go." Suzuka said.

"Okay! Here let me hold the umbrella!" Naruto said as Suzuka handed him her umbrella.

**Outside**

Naruto and Suzuka were walking down the sidewalk to the bathhouse. An awkward silence looming over them.

"Sooooooo~ How was track? Was it good?" Naruto asked starting a conversation.

"Hmmmm." Was all Naruto got.

"The wind is pretty strong. Maybe it'll be hotter tomorrow." Naruto said again. And he got the same reply as before.

'She's completely ignoring me. What kyuubi said about her liking me is a lie.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun… runs really fast." Suzuka said as if she was in a trance. The statement she said made Naruto surprised.

"Oh that. That's nothing. Like I said before I know someone who can run faster than me. But I was I that cool?" Naruto said smiling.

"Hmmm." Suzuka said and Naruto blushed when he saw her face. To him she looked beautiful as the wind blew her hair to the sides.

'She's so…' But Naruto wasn't able to finish his thoughts when a large gust of wind blew causing him to let go of the umbrella and causing Suzuka to come over to him. Naruto and Suzuka were wet since they didn't have their umbrella and Suzuka was hugging him sort off. Naruto was caught off guard.

**Night time**

'She hasn't talked to me since then. I wonder if she hates me.' Naruto thought.

"**Kit I think you should train more." **Kyuubi said.

'Yeah but I don't think I can concentrate after what happened today.' Naruto said. He then heard Miho call for him for dinner and he got out of his bed and went to the dining room and saw that they had already started to eat. He was about to enter until he heard his name so he hid his presence.

"Miho did you call Narut-kun?" Ayano asked.

"Yep." Miho said.

"Achoo" Suzuka sneezed.

"Do you have a fever Suzuka-chan?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah you came home all soaked." Yamato said.

"I'm fine." Suzuka said.

"Didn't you take an umbrella? Didn't you use it?" Miho asked.

"… yes I did but Naruto-kun forgot his umbrella. So we went home together. I didn't want to hear him complain he got a cold. Anyways the umbrella blew off in the wind and we both got soaked." Suzuka said.

"You shouldn't have bothered. Should've had him walk alone." Yuka said.

"Huh?" Suzuka said.

"Not once as that brat ever gotten sick. Even when he stood outside for 10 hours in winter last year." Yuka said.

"That's true ni-ni has never gotten a cold." Miho said.

"Really? That's amazing!" Yamato said.

"Yup he is really a freak." Yuka said. Naruto didn't feel like being the main topic so he just went to his room.

"Ahhh I'm so tired. I think I'll go to sleep early. So that perverted girl wouldn't bother me today." Naruto said to himself. After 2 minutes Narutp still couldn't fall asleep. He mind was to occupied with what happen in the afternoon. Then he heard knocking. Naruto was going ignore it thinking it was Yuka until the knocking kept continuing. It continued until Naruto got irritated.

"Don't bother me Yuka I'm trying to sleep!" Naruto yelled as he opened the door. When he saw that the one knocking wasn't Yuka and was Suzuka he was shocked.

"Asahina! Wha-what do you want?" Naruto said in weird tone.

"What's with that tone?! I just brought you dinner." Suzuka said.

"Ah thanks I guess." Naruto said taking the tray off her hands. On the plate was a bowl of rice, salad, egg shake and boiled eggs.

"I made the egg shake and the boiled eggs. Don't tell anyone I about what happened today." Suzuka said.

"Alright. But you were the one that blabbed it to everyone." Naruto said.

"Then… that's fine." Suzuka said.

"What do you really want?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes.

"Just…just argh you are so thick! Just keep quiet that I hugged you okay?!" Suzuka said as she left the room slamming the door.

"Okay… that was weird." Naruto said.

"**Sure was. You should totally ravage her." **Kyuubi said.

"What is with you and raping girls?!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever let's just eat." Naruto said grabbing the egg shake.

"Hmm this good. Let's try the fried eggs." Naruto said as he ate it. It tasted raw but it was cooked.

"ARRRGG it taste raw!" Naruto yelled.

**Somewhere in a forest**

"So Itachi what's our plan when we locate the kyuubi brat?" Kisame asked.

"I am still thinking of one. However we won't be seeing him until 3 weeks so we have time to think of one." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"True. But this time I'm going to cut off his legs so he doesn't run away from us." Kisame said.


	11. Chapter 10 Joining track

Naruto & Suzuka Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry won't be writing for a long time. I have two quizzes and two assignments to do this week.**

"I'm so bored!" Naruto yells on the top of the school roof.

"Well study or something." Lan said.

"Hell no! Studying is more boring." Naruto yelled. Lan was about to counter until they heard Yamato.

"Naruto-san!" Yamato yelled.

"What is it Yamato?" Naruto asked.

"Asahina-san…" Yamato said trying to catch his breath.

"What about her?" Naruto asked worried for his crush.

"A boy with glasses asked her out and she agreed." Yamato said.

"What?" Naruto asked crushed that Suzuka liked another person.

'Oh no! This can't be happening!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

"**DIDN'T I TELL YOU? YOU SHOULD HAVE RAVAGED HER AND MARKED HER AS YOURS!" **Kyuubi angrily yelled. Naruto wanted to yell he was a pervert but he had an audience that was waiting for him.

"It doesn't matter. As long as she's happy then so am I." Naruto said putting on a fake smile.

"But…" Yamato began.

"It doesn't matter. Just drop the subject!" Naruto yelled as he walked to class. Throughout the whole day he was distracted by the fact that Suzuka liked another boy and that he has no choice but to accept that. So when school ended he had his head down in sadness thinking it was over. Yamato who was walking home with Naruto saw this and was sad for the boy and guilty that he couldn't help Naruto get together with Suzuka. Naruto and Yamato stopped when they saw Gorou and another cat with white fur snuggling together.

'Damn you Gorou are you trying to show off now!' Both Yamato and Naruto grabbed Gorou separating the two couples. But then stopped when they heard laughter coming from the stair of the building. It was Suzuka and a guy with glasses.

'So this is the guy that Asahina-chan chose. I should kill him! **(thinks this with a evil grin)**' Naruto thought.

'That's the four eyes that Suzuka is going out with.' Yamato thought but then Gorou had scratched his hands yelling out in pain giving away their presence.

"Naruto-kun? Yamato-kun?" Suzuka said surprised.

"Y-yeah." Yamato said as Naruto was glaring at the four eyed boy.

"Ah so you guys are Fujikawa-kun and Akitsuki-kun? I heard about you guys from Asahina." The glasses boy said.

'What? Does he want to fight? It's two against one so it's obvious we're going to win.' Yamato thought.

"I am Miyamoto Souichi second year from the track and field team. And I came here to ask you to join our team." The now known as Miyamoto said.

"Wha?" Both Yamato and Naruto said.

"I told him I knew you guys so he told me to come together with to ask you guys to join." Suzuka said from where she was sitting.

"Together?" Yamato asked 'So that was why?'

"Yes if I had asked by myself a stranger either of you would be hardput to join. So I asked Asahian to join since we went to the same middle school." Miyamoto said.

"I see. Then welcome." Naruto said.

"Yeah welcome." Yamato said.

"So will you join us?" Miyamoto asked.

"Not joining/ not a chance in hell." Both Yamato and Naruto said respectively.

"Huh? But I think both of you have potential at being sprinters." Miyamoto said.

"Sorry but I think there was something wrong with the 50 meter record." Yamato said as he went upstairs to his room leaving Suzuka, Miyamoto and Naruto alone.

"Sorry but I don't like to be the center of attention anymore." Naruto said.

Miyamoto was shocked that the two didn't want to join so he turned to Suzuka.

"Looks like today is no good. I'll have to ask again later." Miyamoto said smiling.

"Ah…senpai" Suzuka stammered.

"Well I knew that the first time I saw him. that he's the type you like." Miyamoto said waving.

"Eh?' Naruto asked confused.

"Wha?!" Suzuka yelled.

"See ya later Fujikawa-kun." Miyamoto said leaving Naruto and Suzuka alone.

"Hey I'm your type?" Naruto asked facing Suzuka.

"! Of course not Baka!" Suzuka yelled while using her bag and hitting Naruto in the face.

'So does that mean she likes me?' Naruto thought.

"Ahhh are you okay Naruto-kun?!" Suzuka asked scared.

"That's really effective." Naruto said. 'Damn I let my guard down.'

**The next day**

"Damn it's pouring out there!" Naruto said as he looked outside the window.

"It's been raining a lot lately. Maybe something bad will happen." Ayano said.

"maybe it's one of those premonitions that Kyuubi said." Naruto said out loud without realizing it.

"Kyuubi?" Miho, Suzuka and Yamato asked confused. Both ayano and Naruto were freaking out.

"Yeah Kyuubi a friend from online. He uses that as a username. I've been talking to him lately." Naruto said panicking.

"You don't have a computer ni-ni." Miho said.

"Yeah, I use the ones in Lan's house." Naruto said.

"Ah okay. Thanks for the food." Suzuka said leaving.

"You're welcome. Hey Miho-chan can you please close the bath house." Ayano said.

"Okay but isn't that Yamato-kuns job?" Miho asked.

"Please take him as well." Ayano said. Miho nodded and yanked Yamato arm. When the room was empty and only Ayano and Naruto were alone ayanoglared at Naruto.

"You need to be careful of what you say otherwise your secret isn't going to be a secret anymore." Ayano scolded.

"I know kaa-san it just slipped." Naruto said. Ayano sighed.

"Maybe the recent rainy days has been a premonition." Ayano said.

"Stop that nothing bad is going to happen." Naruto said as he walked out of the room and went to his before not before saying goodnight to his mother.

**Naruto's room**

"Life sure sucks." Naruto said as he landed on his back.

"Can't believe I got that jealous when I saw Asahina-chan with four eyes." Naruto said staring at the roof. Then suddenly the lights turned off.

"What happened? A blackout?" Naruto said getting up from his bed. Then heard a crashing sound from the broken wall.

"I hate this. I can't see anything." Suzuka said.

"Asahina-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Um Naruto-kun I w-would like to borrow a match or a lighter if you have any." Suzuka asked blushing.

"Of course but you sure know how to make an entrance. Next time say dynamic entry! That's what I always say." Naruto said.

"I fell in here. Besides that what's with the blackout?!" Suzuka said.

"Maybe the electric cable got blown away by the wind." Naruto said.

"Can't you do something?!" Suzuka yelled.

"What are you scared or something? Don't worry I was too when I was a kid." Naruto asked.

"N-no of course not. It's just that without electricity I can't watch T.V. or do any homework." Suzuka said embarrassed.

"Then go to sleep. Your tired aren't you?" Naruto said.

"I-I can't not until I finish my homework. If I don't then I'm going to get scolded by the teacher." Suzuka said.

"Was there even homework?" Naruto asked clearly remembering the teacher not giving any. And even if he did Lan would have given at least 50 calls to tell him to finish it.

"Just find a way to light up the room!" Suzuka yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. I have ten matches in case of emergency." Naruto said.

"Oh if we use all of them then it will feel like Christmas!" Suzuka said enthusiastically.

"hold your horses. Just wait while I go light up the candles." Naruto said.

When he had lit up all the candles the room felt like a haunted house.

"Whooo~ this is more creepy than before~" Naruto said like a ghost.

"Ahhh blow them out! Blow them out How does this even look like Christmas?! Suzuka yelled.

'You were the one that mentioned Christmas.' Naruto thought.

"Seriously I have to rely on myself. This is cute isn't it?" Suzuka said looking at her small candle she brought from her room.

"So you had your own candle and had me waste 10 of mine." Naruto said.

"This isn't a normal candle this is an aromatic candle. It smells nice." Suzuka said.

'Aromatic candle? Girls like that stuff. Who knew?' Naruto said.

"**Same here didn't know girls like that stuff. Then again my previous hosts were both tomboys so my knowledge of girls is outdated." **Kyuubi said.

'That's true my mom would rather die than do anything girly.' Naruto said laughing.

"**Agreed."**Kyuubi said.

Naruto was taken out of his thoughts when he heard wind blowing.

"Wow the wind is blowing really hard." Naruto said. He then noticed that Suzuka was getting closer to him.

"You're really scared aren't you? You're even getting closer to me." Naruto said giving of a smirk.

"I-I'm not. This is where I was always sitting." Suzuka said looking anywhere except in Naruto's direction.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said. Then more wind blew against the windows. And Suzuka was now clutching on to Naruto like her life depended on it.

"You do know that's just wind blowing against the window right? So need to be scared." Naruto said.

"I'm not! I just tripped that's it! So don't get the wrong idea!" Suzuka yelled.

'It's kinda cute that she's acting like this. Usually she's stoic and almost emotionless but now I'm actually seeing Asahina Suzuka's feminine side.' Naruto thought.

"I always dislike them." Suzuka said suddenly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"M-my older sister seems to dislike them you know the weather, typhoon or dark places. Because of that I'm always by her side." Suzuka said.

"You have an older sister?" Naruto asked. 'First time I heard of this.'

"Yeah she's a year older than me. But I'm the one that has to take care of her. Cause she can't do anything by herself." Suzuka said.

"Really?" Naruto said. 'Sounds like they are completely different.'

"Yeah like the time when she lost her shampoo. In the end where do you think the shampoo was? Hey are you listening?" Suzuka said.

"Yeah I am." Naruto said listening at Suzuka's telling him all her sister's flaws. Naruto was distracted by his thoughts to the Suzuka in front of him.

"What about you?" Suzuka said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"What about you? Do you have any siblings other than Miho-chan?" Suzuka asked.

"Did you forget that I was an orphan?" Naruto said.

"O-oh right I totally forgot! Sorry!" Suzuka said remembering clearly.

"Don't be. But I'll tell I did have brothers and sisters even though we were never related by blood." Naruto said.

"Who were they?" Suzuka asked.

"Well there's Konohamaru and his gang. They were like little brothers and sisters I always wanted. They always looked up to me so that was how it started. Then there's Iruka-sensei who was like an older brother to me. And Jiji who was my surrogate grandfather. By the way he was the one that gave me my apartment when I was little. Then there was my assumed best friend who I thought of as a brother but turned out to be a backstabber." Naruto said.

"Backstabber? What do you mean?" Suzuka asked but then the lights came back on.

"Well looks like the lights are back on. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Naruto said pushing Suzuka to her room. Suzuka wanted to know more but relented and went back to her room.

"Sigh I said way too much." Naruto said aloud thinking Suzuka couldn't hear but she did.

'What exactly happened in your past Naruto-kun.' Suzuka thought.

**Next day**

'Knock Knock'

Naruto heard a knock on his door he went and opened the door and saw a girl with carrying newspaper.

"What is it this time?" Naruto said.

"Well Naru-kun this time we're giving away two free tickets too fantasy land if you subscribe to our newspaper." The girl said.

"Just give me the tickets. You of all people know that I don't read newspaper so it's a waste of trees." Naruto said.

"Awww but Naru-kun please subscribe ." The girl said with puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work on me." Naruto said. And the girl huffed and pouted.

"Fine here are the tickets." The girl said giving the two tickets.

Naruto took the tickets and went to his room and did what he normally does. He falls asleep. He woke up from someone knocking on the door again.

"I told you I'm not going to subscribe to the morning newspaper!" Naruto said yelling as he opened the door. When he opened the door he saw a surprised Mayl.

"Oh Mayl what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well I came here to ask for advice." Mayl said.

"Um I think you got the wrong guy. Lan is the advice council." Naruto said.

"No, this is something you can only tell me." Mayl said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Well I want to ask Lan-kun out and confess my feelings for him. But I was hoping for a romantic place to do it. And I don't want to do it on top of the roof top. It's too cliché." Mayl said.

"Why do you have to look for the place shouldn't Lan be the one to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but knowing Lan he would suggest his room." Mayl said getting a nod from Naruto.

"True he is obsessed with his room. But I have no…" Naruto didn't finish because he remembered the tickets he got.

"Wait here I know the perfect place." Naruto said leaving Mayl at the door. When Naruto came back he had a grin on his face.

"Here you go. Two tickets too fantasy land. Perfect place to confess your feelings." Naruto said getting wide eyes from Mayl.

"H-how did you get those?!" Mayl said.

"The girl that goes around asking for subscribing stuff came by and gave them to me. And I didn't want to go since I had no one to go with so here take them." Naruto said getting a hug from Mayl.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mayl yelled.

"No…problem…but please… let … go… need… air…" Naruto said and Mayl let go blushing.

"Thanks Naruto-kun I can always rely on you." Mayl said as she ran down the hall to go home.

"Of course but you have to succeed! And also distract him so that he'll forget about tutoring me!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay!" Mayl yelled back waving. Naruto smiled and waved back.

"That was nice." Someone from behind said scaring Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw that it was Suzuka.

"Woah Suzuka you scared me!" Naruto said.

"Sorry. But again that was nice of you to give those to her." Suzuka said smiling.

"Yeah well it was killing me that neither Lan or Mayl haven't confessed to each other and it was getting irritating every time giving advice to Lan on how to impress her." Naruto said.

"Oh. So you didn't have anyone to go with to fantasy land?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah, and I was planning to sleep the whole day tomorrow so those tickets would have been a waste. What about you did you get them?" Naruto asked.

"Yep but I gave them to Yamato. Apparently he got blackmailed by Yuka and he had to give his tickets as payment." Suzuka said.

"You know, you and I make great cupids." Naruto said getting a confused look from Suzuka.

"What do you mean?" Suzuka asked.

"Well I just hooked up Lan and Mayl together and you hooked Yamato and Honoka together." Naruto said.

"Yamato likes Honoka?!" Suzuka yelled surprised.

"Yep and Honoka likes Yamato." Naurto said.

"Well then I guess now I don't regret giving it to him now." Suzuka said putting her back against the wall. Naruto laughed. Naruto then realized that both him and Suzuka were free tomorrow and saw this as a chance.

"Hey Suzuka are you doing anything tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why?" Suzuka asked confused.

"Well I was wondering if you and I could go out again." Naruto said.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day?" Suzuka asked.

"I was but that was because I thought that no one was going to be here. But since your free I was wondering if we could hang out." Naruto said.

"Well okay. But you have to wake up early otherwise I'm going to leave you." Suzuka said smiling.

'YES!' Naruto yelled in his head.

**Next morning**

Suzuka and Naruto are seen standing under a building shielding themselves from the pouring rain.

"Why does it always fucking rain?!" Naruto yelled.

"Sigh looks like we should go home." Suzuka said.

"No, let's go to the restaurant inside and wait until the rain goes down." Naruto suggested. Suzuka nodded and followed Naruto. The restaurant was a ramen shop that had a board on the top said 'Spiral bowl'.

"Hey ji-san!" Naruto yelled.

"N-Naruto-kun! W-what are you doing here?" The old chef that ran the restaurant said.

"What else came to eat." Naruto said.

"S-sorry Naruto0kun but we…" But the old man wasn't able to finish.

"Before you fake an injury or say that you ran out of stocks I came here with my friend and you wouldn't her to go home hungry now would you? And also you wouldn't want two kids walking in the rain and get a fever." Naruto said with a face splitting grin. The old man looked at Suzuka and sighed.

"Your right. I'll get started." The old man said putting his head down at his lose and crying because he's about to lose a year's worth of stock.

'There goes my plans for retirement.' The old man thought.

"Excuse me dear what would you like?" The old man asked Suzuka.

"Um I'll have the miso ramen medium I guess." Suzuka old man nodded and went to make the ramen. When the ramen arrived Suzuka was shocked out of her mind when she found one medium bowl of ramen in front of her and about 15 in front of Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled as he broke off the chop sticks. The old man left leaving the two teens alone.

'Ayano-san wasn't kidding when she said that Naruto was a ramen addict.' Suzuka thought. Suzuka then started eating hers. By the time she was finished Naruto was already on his 45th bowl.

"How do you stuff all that ramen so fast?" Suzuka asked. Naruto stopped slurping and faced Suzuka.

"Well remember when I told you I was an orphan." Naruto said and Suzuka nodded.

"Well where I came from no one really liked me so they didn't really let me into their store. However one restaurant did and it was a ramen restaurant. They had given me free ramen and after that I have been eating there for my whole life. I was actually there number one customer. And if you're wondering if I paid for those ramens, I did. Occasionally they would give me free ramen on special days like on my birthday or when I graduated from 'elementary school'" Naruto said.

"Oh." Suzuka could only say.

'If that was my life I guess eating ramen all the time would be normal. Though I still can't believe he's not dead yet.' Suzuka thought. Unknown to the both of them that the old man heard the story. He was crying at the story on how much ramen meant to someone.

"Hey Asahina-chan the rain stopped. Wanna go to the park for a little walk and then go to the mall for some shopping?" Naruto asked finishing his bowl.

"Sure." Suzuka said.

Naruto got out of his seat and put the money and some tip on the counter.

"See ya Jiji and next time come up with a believable lie. You being abducted by beautiful women isn't going to work!" Naruto yelled. Suzuka sweat dropped at that.

'Who would even believe that?' Suzuka asked herself.

Naruto and Suzuka had spent their time at the mall first. They had been at the clothing store and Suzuka was looking at some new designs that had come out recently. Naruto helped Suzuka and commenting on some of the clothes she had tried on. This had shocked Suzuka. She didn't expect Naruto to know all these things and didn't expect Naruto answer truth fully. Naruto on the other hand was finding it normal because he did some shopping when he was in his Oiroke no justu and the fact that Tenten had dragged him into a lingerie store. When they finished Both Naruto and Suzuka were at the hill that was beside the ice cream store eating a sea salt Popsicle.

"Today was a good day wasn't it Asahina-chan?" Naruto said as he looked at the sun setting.

"Yeah it was fun." Suzuka said.

"Wanna go out again?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. If we both have free time that is." Suzuka said.

"I'm always free." Naruto said looking at his popsicle stick.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"Another lose." Suzuka said.

"Yeah. Man how can I be so unlucky." Naruto said.

"Don't know maybe it's because of your careless behaviour." Suzuka said.

"Ahh it's not that." Naruto said throwing his stick in the trash beside him.

"Ne Naruto? Why didn't accept joining the track and field team? You could be famous with your speed." Suzuka said. Naruto looked at her.

"Well for one thing I'm not really good at getting along with people. And I really don't like it when everyone's attention is on me. And I don't want to be used for experiments." Naruto said.

"It's a shame that you didn't join." Suzuka said.

"Hmm do you perhaps like boys that are in the track and field team?" Naruto asked wjile smirking. Suzuka was blushing.

"N-no! That's not it! I was just saying that it would be a waste that someone with your speed wouldn't join the track team!" Suzuka denied with a heavy blush on her face.

"HAHAHAHA! Wow you really want me to join the team huh?" Naruto asked.

"I-it's only to stop Miyamoto-senpai to stop bugging me about you, Lan and Yamato to joining. Mostly you." Suzuka said.

"Oh." Naruto said disappointedly.

"Anyway this is beautiful." Suzuka said.

"Just like you." Naruto said.

"What?" Suzuka asked blushing. Clearly heard what Naruto said but not sure.

"Nothing just talking to myself again." Naruto said.

"You really are careless." Suzuka sighed and Naruto grinned.

**Next Morning**

"Alright everyone gather. Before we begin today's practice I'll introduce you to 3 new members." A big dark skinned boy said.

"I'm Lan Hikari. Nice to meet you." Lan said.

"I'm Akitsuki Yamato! Pleased to meet you!" Yamato yelled.

"I thought you said three. There's only two." One of the members said.

"He's…" Lan began.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late! I ran into a black cat on the way so had to take the long way!" Naruto yelled just arriving. Getting sweat drops from everyone present.

"Sigh you know you need to get better excuses right." Lan said to Naruto.

"What are you talking about? A black cat was in my way." Naruto said.

"Hey you! Next time don't be late!" The gorilla teen said

"Can't make any promises." Naruto eye smiled.

"Anyway what events are you planning to do?" The gorilla teen said.

"We're all doing 100 m sprinting." Naruto said lazily.

"I think that would be suited for them captain." Miyamoto said.

"Yep I'll do my best!" Yamato yelled.

"I'll do my best to slow down." Both Naruto and Lan said at the same time.

"Alright let's start with the goldfish dropping. Boys and Girls sepreate! We'll start by some light practice." The captain said.

Three lines were seen running.

"Ne what's goldfish dropping? Is it just running in a line? Although it is a quick pace." Yamato said.

"How many laps do we have to do?" Naruto asked annoyed that he can't go any faster.

"I wonder?" Was all Miyamoto said.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked as Kobayashi who was behind Yamato went past him and started running to the front.

"Eh we have to run from the back to the front!" Yamato yelled.

"You're next Akitsuki-kun." Miyamoto said.

"Right!" Yamato said as he ran.

"That's just lame you know." Naruto said.

"Well you're the one that suggested let's join a club." Lan said.

"Hey you could have talked me out of it!" Naruto yelled getting a few chuckles from everyone at the two best friend's antics.

**After practice**

"How the hell was that light practice? And why is everyone looking fresh?!" Yamato yelled.

"This is nothing. I can't believe you made me join Lan." Naruto said.

"Me you were the one that wanted to join!" Lan yelled.

"Well you were the one that automatically agreed when I mentioned Mayl would be impressed if you did!" Naruto yelled back.

"They were going so slow. Do you think they took drugs during the physical exam?" Some of the students whispered but both Lan and Naruto could hear them.

"Oi! Who's taking drugs huh?! So what if me and Lan weren't running fast! I don't like to show off unlike that porcupine dumbass over there!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Kobayashi. The students were scared at the face that Naruto was making. Lan tried to calm him down which he did.

"Calm down if you kill them you're going to go to jail." Lan said.

"Che!" Naruto said.

"You need to take this seriously!" Suzuka yelled as she came to the group.

"Oh Asahina-chan." Naruto, Yamato and Lan said.

"Because of you guys you slowed down everyone." Suzuka said.

"Like I said before I don't like to show off." Naruto said looking in another direction.

"Besides if I wanted to I could do the whole track in a few seconds." Naruto said.

"Stop joking around!" Suzuka yelled.

"He's not joking. He can actually do that." Lan said.

"Really then why don't you." A girl with red hair said.

"Like I said I don't like to show off. I'm not that emo bastard." Naruto said getting confused look from everyone except Lan.

"By the way who are you?" Yamato asked.

"Oh I'm Hashiba Miki first year. I heard a lot of things about you from Suzuka. Naruto-kun~" Miki said.

"Oh~ I hope were good things." Naruto said in flirting mode which made Suzuka angry but she didn't show it.

"Line up into 4 lines! We're going to do 4 sets of 5 50 m interval runs!" someone said.

Everyone had gone Lan made it last and Yamato mde it second for their part. It was now Naruto's and 3 other's turn. And people were still whispering behind his back.

"Hey! **SHUT UP!**" Naruto yelled demonically scaring the group that was whispering. Suzuka noticed the voice change and she was going to talk to him about later and talk to the group about talking behind his back.

"Get set…GO!" One of the students from the side said. Naruto while running still heard people whisper wanting to shut them up he picked up his speed. The one who was timing was shocked as he saw the stop watch. It had stopped at 1.12 seconds.

Everyone that was whispering was shocked. And all the whispers stopped. Naruto was smirking evilly.

'Heh in your faces dumbasses!' Naruto thought.

"I-incredible!" Miki said. Suzuka could only nod too shocked.

'He broke his record from the physical exam.' Suzuka thought.

"I thought you said you hate showing off?" Lan said.

"che. Those bastards wouldn't shut up. You know about my condition." Naruto said hinting.

After that incident all the people didn't even talk to Naruto. Yamato wanted to talk while running but it the area had and awkward aura around it. Practice was finished and everyone was leaving. Lan left with his new girlfriend. Yamato left with Yasnobu who was carrying him on his back. Naruto was standing there looking at Suzuka who was still practicing.

"She's incredible. Doing her own practice." Miki said as she threw a towel in Naruto's direction.

"Hashiba-san." Naruto said.

"We went to different junior high. But I often saw her in track tournaments. She's cool a perfectionist and always wearing a cold expression. Even when she won she never smiled. Makes you angry doesn't it? I hated her." Miki said.

"Really?" Naruto said.

'Kinda reminds me of how I felt about Sasuke.' Naruto said.

"But you know I finally understood her when we entered the same high school. She doesn't smile because she has goals that are much higher. Even if she wins she's not happy with her achievements. So I respect Suzuka now." Miki said smiling.

"Deffinently different than me and teme." Naruto said.

"I'll be accompanying Suzuka after her training so you can leave." Miki said.

"Yeah I'll do that." Naruto said with a little bit of anger in his voice from remembering his past.

'They're the same as I was. I was always competing with everyone win or lose didn't matter. Ready to show off any minute. But now…' Naruto thought

"What happened to me?" Naruto said outloud while looking at a bird that was flying in the sky.

"What happened to me?" Naruto said sadly.

To be continued…

**AN: I will be giving Naruto some comrades their wikia**

Rintaro Taigā: A master martial artist raised by his father. Can match Naruto in taijutsu. He may be small but he's fast. His one weakness is girls. He can't go near girls other than Miya but that's because she acts like a boy more than a girl.

Miya Furawā: President of the Justice club. She as a high sense of justice and will do anything to put criminals in prison. Her deceased mother is ninja from Konoha so she has chakra but doesn't know how to use it. Her father owns a company that does trades from the elemental nations. She is rich but she isn't spoiled. She later finds Naruto and blackmails him about telling his secrets unless he joins her club. She only blackmailed Naruto because she wanted to know what kind of place her mother came from.

Tsuyoi Sangaku: A very large teen. Don't let his appearance scare you because he is really a nice person. Unless you threaten his friends or hurt them then he will turn hulk on you.


	12. new story idea

Suzuka depressing nightmare

Summary: What if one change in the past made a huge difference? Tsuda is alive. And for some reason Suzuka is dating Yasunobu. Yamato is depressed and seems to have suicide thoughts. It doesn't help for the fact that everyone around him is insulting him. However it all changes when an old friend from home comes to visit. Yamato Akitsukii x Nanami Kanzaki

AN: Kimi no iru machi chacracters are the same as Suzuka characters.

Also if you're wondering how I got this idea I had a nightmare with Suzuka dating Yasunobu it was creepy but it was also an original idea. Also I'm writing this so I can get the images out of my head.


	13. Chapter 11 Truth

Naruto & Suzuka chapter 11

**AN: Before you read the criminal crushing club actually hunts down criminals. This is mostly because of Miya and her money. I just wanted Naruto to keep fighting instead of running around waiting for the fight between akatsuki and konoha.**

**Also I got the idea for the criminal group from Fukashigi philia. Highschool students hunting down criminals and the police are useless. Which fits this story when akatsuki comes.**

AN: New stats

Rintaro Taigā: A master martial artist raised by his father. Can match Naruto in taijutsu. He may be small but he's fast. His one weakness is girls. He can't go near girls other than Miya but that's because she acts like a boy more than a girl. He is considered on par with Gai without his weights. He is especially scared of Yuna because of her large assets.

Appearance: . /_

Miya Furawā: President of a club called "Villain Crushing". She also leads a group called the Crushers. She has a high sense of justice and will do anything to put criminals in prison. Her deceased mother is ninja from Konoha so she has chakra but doesn't know how to use it. Her father owns a company that does trades from the elemental nations. She is rich but she isn't spoiled. She later finds Naruto and blackmails him about telling his secrets unless he joins her club. She only blackmailed Naruto because she wanted to know what kind of place her deceased mother came from. She extremely cares about Rikiya.

Appearance: /character/59161/Misaki_Himeji

Rikiya Kurogane: A very large and very strong teen. It took Naruto at least 8 rasengans to put him down. Don't let his appearance scare you because he is really a nice person. Unless you threaten Miya or hurt her then he will turn hulk on you.

Appearance: /character/83957/Rikiya_Kurogane

Yuna Kyoshi: A martial artist just like Rintaro. However due to both Rintaro, Tasuku and Naruto being able to with stand her strongest attack she follows them into teaching her. She is close to S rank however she gets distracted whenever Naruto, Tasuku or Rintaro do something amazing like Kage bunshin or take out more than 10 opponents. She is also a very gullible person and believes all of Naruto's lies.

Appearance: .

Tasuku Kanae: A boy who is obsessed with justice. He knows at least 5 different styles of martial arts all of them black belts. Both his parents are dead so he understands Naruto. After his parents were killed due to murder a man by the name of June took him in until he disappeared. Now Tasuku is looking for June wanting to know why he left. He and Naruto got along fast after hearing about Naruto's unfair banishment. Now he has two goals 1.) Find June and 2) Bring justice to Konoha for treating Naruto unfairly.

Appearance: /character/59155/Tasuku_Kanae

**Night time**

Naruto was laying on his bed thinking about what happened that day.

'What happened to me? I use be so hyper and loved it when people mentioned my name or even talked about me whether they were good things or bad. But now… I can't even stand it when people talk about me behind my back.' Naruto thought.

"**That just means you grew up and became an adult kit." **Kyuubi said.

"I thought I became an adult when I graduated from the academy." Naruto said out loud.

"**That was only on paper. You were never mentally an adult. Besides with everything that's happened to you the way you are now, is considered normal."** Kyuubi said. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock. Naruto sighed thinking it was Yamato asking for help again. Naruto got out of bed and opened the door.

"Look Yamato I'm not in the mood to help you with Yuka." Naruto said but then realized that the person at the door wasn't Yamato.

"Kaa-san what are you doing?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Just came to visit and I saw that you were upset." Ayano said.

"It's nothing kaa-san. You don't need to worry about me." Naruto said with forced smile. Ayano sighed.

"I'm your mother Naruto-kun. I have no choice but to worry. Between you and Miho I worry about you the most. So tell me what your problem is." Ayano said.

"Sigh alright come inside." Naruto said. Ayano nodded and went in and sat on is bed.

"I was just wondering what happened to me? Two years ago I was the idiot that loved attention now I just get pissed when someone talks about me behind my back." Naruto said.

"That's normal Naruto. I mean you were banished from your home and were betrayed by the people you thought were your friends." Ayano said.

"Yeah but still. And I was just wondering what happened to me? Two years ago I was the idiot that loved attention now I just get pissed when someone talks about me behind my back." Naruto said.

"That's normal Naruto." Ayano said.

"Yeah. But I can't help it. It was like just yesterday I remember goofing around with konoha 12. Getting annoyed at Konohamaru and his gang to play ninja. Eating ramen at Ichiraku's. Annoying baa-chan about her age and asking for better missions. But all of that crumbled down because of that bastard I once called brother." Naruto said angrily.

"Life isn't always fair Naruto. I should know. I remember falling in love with Miho's father and then it all crumbled when my parents didn't accept him. We eloped and just after Miho was born he died. Life is just not fair." Ayano said sadly.

"Yeah but still I understand that better than anyone from growing up in the streets." Naruto said.

"All right then if you understand can you explain to me about your crush on Suzuka-chan." Ayano said trying to change the mood. Naruto was blushing.

"N-nothing it's just that with Asahina-chan, for some reason I just want to tell her everything. I want to tell her about my life and who I really am but I can't because I think she would scream and run away. Every time I'm with her I have to watch what I say." Naruto said. Ayano got up and hugged Naruto.

"That just means you love her sochi." Ayano said.

"Love huh." Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ayano asked.

"I can't love Asahina-chan it would only end bad for both of us. She would never love a demon like me. And demons don't love." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face. When Naruto finished his sentence he felt a sting of pain on his cheeks. Ayano had just slapped him.

"Don't ever think you are a demon! If anyone's a demon it's those villagers in Konoha! You are the prison not the prisoner Kyuubi is sealed in you, you are not Kyuubi. Suzuka-chan will love you once she understands everything and the burden you carry." Ayano said crying. Naruto wiped the tears away and hugged her and kept repeating sorry. Unknown to both of them Suzuka was listening to the whole conversation. She was beside the broken wall. Her eyes were wide with shock and surprised. She had just found out about some parts of Naruto's past and found out he loves her. She had also found out about Ayano's past. At that moment she didn't know what to do.

**A week later**

A week had past and Suzuka was avoiding Naruto. Naruto first thought it was strange but later found out that there was a tournament for track and field and that they were working really hard. He just assumed that Suzuka needed to concentrate. About the tournament Naruto, Lan and Yamato were selected to represent the school. Yamato had to work hard to get chosen unlike Lan and Naruto who didn't need to.

Tomorrow the track and field team had a day off and there weren't any classes so Naruto was going to spend it on training.

**Next day**

Suzuka had left to go to Yokohama. And Yamato followed her after an hour she had left. Of course Naruto didn't know that since he woke up early and went to the meeting. Naruto went to his training ground.

"Alright Kyuubi I'm going to start on my usual. Then practice my kekkei genkai." Naruto said.

"**Whatever kit. Just don't exhaust yourself." **Kyuubi said. And Naruto wasn't seen for three days straight.

**Three days later**

**With the track and field team**

"Fujikawa-kun hasn't been to any of the practices. Do you know anything Suzuka-chan?" Miyamoto said.

"No senpai. I haven't seen him since the day off." Suzuka said.

'Well it's a good thing he's not here. You're just using him as a replacement for Tsuda.' Yamato thought angrily at Suzuka.

"How about you Hikari-kun?" Miyamoto asked.

"I haven't seen him but I may have a good idea where he is." Lan said.

"Then call him!" The captain yelled.

"Hell no. I don't want to die yet." Lan said.

"What do you mean?" Miki asked.

"Well if my guess is correct then it's dangerous to be around him at the moment." Lan said.

"Alright." Miyamoto said holding the captain back from killing Lan.

**Night time**

Naruto had just finished his training. He didn't get to practice with his kekkei genkai but he was able to go back to shape after joining the track and field club.

"I feel like I forgot something. Like there's something important going to happen." Naruto said to himself.

"**Oi kit don't you have that track tournament tomorrow. And you're already exhausted." **Kyuubi said.

"OH YEAH! Damn. Oh well if worse comes to worse I'll just use your chakra to win." Naruto said. All Naruto heard was lazy ass blond.

**Somewhere**

"Oi Itachi how long do we have to watch him?" Kisame asked.

"Not for long. I'll make the first move to see how much of a threat he is." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Tch damn it why do you get to have fun first?" Kisame asked.

"Because I'm an Uchiha." Itachi said before walking away.

"tch damn Uchiha's and their stupid superior sides." Ksiame muttered.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walked home. He was walking up the stairs when he heard Yamato and Suzuka arguing about something.

"Asahina-san I think you should stop looking for Naruto-san." Yamato said.

"Why? I just need to ask him why he hasn't shown up for practice." Suzuka said irritated.

"Why so that you can keep using him." Yamato said.

"What are you talking about?" Suzuka asked.

"You're just using Naruto-san as a replacement for Tsuda Kazuki!" Yamato yelled.

"Wha? How do you?" Suzuka began. And Naruto became wide eyed.

'She was using me? And who the hell is Tsuda Kazuki?' Naruto thought. But before Naruto could continue his thoughts he heard a Suzuka slap Yamato and then a door being shut.

"Come on Megumi let's go." Yuka said.

"You're a real idiot you know that." Yuka said to Yamato. Then Naruto heard another door slam. When Naruto walked up the stairs no was there.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

"**No clue kit." **Kyuubi said.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room to rest. He was going to need it for the next day.

**Next day: Sunday**

Naruto woke up late due to his exhaustion. When he went to the kitchen he saw his little sister with a surprised look.

"Ni-ni you're here. Where were you?!" Miho yelled.

"I was out camping." Naruto lied. Which only made Miho mad.

"Camping?! You should have been practicing for the tournament!" Miho yelled.

"Not like it matters. I'm going to win it." Naruto said.

"Um Naruto-kun you're not going to be able to win it if you miss it." Ayano said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The tournament starts in a half an hour." Ayano said.

"OH. Then I guess I'll eat something on the way." Naruto said as he went to get his equipment for track and jumped from roof to roof.

**At the tournament**

The air between Suzuka and Yamato had been bad due to the previous days argument. People stayed far away from them.

"Yo, what's wrong with you?" Yasunobu said.

"Nothing." Yamato said then noticed that a lot of news reporters were hanging around a student.

"Who's he?" Yamato asked no one in particular.

"That's Arima Emerson. The current number one of Japan." Miyamoto said.

"He doesn't look like anyone special." Yamato said.

"That's because it's you Yamato." Miki said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yamato yelled.

"Don't underestimate him. He's a lot faster than anyone here." Miki said but then heard a cough from Lan.

"Your time is 10.80 seconds he's made it to 10.30 seconds." Miki said.

"He's not fast. He's nothing like Tsuda senpai. If he was here he would be standing there instead of him. and a person like him is much lower than Tsuda-senpai!" Suzuka said. Miyamoto was freaking out.

"Suzuka keep your voice down. He can hear you." Miyamoto said.

"Good." Suzuka said as she left. However she missed the glare from Arima.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof until he finally reached the track the tournament was being held. Naruto was about to go directly to the changing rooms until he heard someone shouting.

**With Suzuka**

Suzuka wanted to think about Tsuda but for some reason her mind was on Naruto and what she heard the other day. To her Naruto was a mystery.

'Although he acts like a child sometimes he seems to be more reliable than anyone.' Suzuka thought.

"_You're just using Naruto-san as a replacement for Tsuda Kazuki!"_

Yamato's words were still ringing in her head.

'Am I really just using Naruto-kun as a replacement for Tsuda?' Suzuka thought. But she was broken out of her thoughts.

"Yo, it's been a long time." Arima said leaning on a tree. Suzuka stood up surprised that he came.

"W-what do you want?!" Suzuka yelled.

"Oh scary~ You never change do you?" Arima said.

"I don't know you at all!" Suzuka yelled.

"You were always sticking close to Tsuda at the prefectural tournament am I wrong? You two were really intimate. Could it be that you like him?" Arima said smirking.

"If you have nothing else to say then leave." Suzuka said.

"Of course I have something to say. Earlier you said that I was lower than Tsuda. That offended me a little." Arima said.

"Sorry, please pretend you didn't hear it." Suzuka said.

"You think I'll accept that kind of apology." Arima yelled.

"What tenacious guy. You're just angry that I was right." Suzuka said.

"What did you say?! It doesn't matter if Tsuda is dead or alive I'm still number one." Arima yelled as he pushed Suzuka against the tree behind her.

"Kyah!" Suzuka screamed.

"Hey what's happening over there? A fight?" Someone asked.

"Arima is quarreling with a girl." Another said.

"If Tsuda senpai was alive you would be…" Suzuka began.

"Is that some kind of motto of yours. If Tsuda senpai was alive, if Tsuda senpai was alive. Let me tell you something. The Tsuda senpai that you like is… dead!" Arima said making Suzuka go wide eyed.

"And you dare to say that I'm lower than a dead guy. You must be out of your mind." Arima said.

"Hey you heard that? She said Arima was lower level." One of the students said.

"Who does she think she is?!" Someone else yelled. Then started gathering around Arima and Suzuka.

"Hey apologize to Arima!" One of the students said.

"Yeah, bitch!" Another said.

"Hey apologize in front of everyone. And then we'll forgive you." Arima said. Suzuka was starting to cry.

"Hey stop crying and apologize to Arima!" one of the students said as he held Suzuka's shirt. But as fast as he held her shirt his arm went numb. Standing there in front of Suzuka was Naruto. Everyone present was surprised.

'Naruto-kun!' Suzuka thought happy.

"You do know that making a beautiful girl cry is a sin right?" Naruto said which made Suzuka go full red.

"Who are you?" Arima asked.

"You don't need to know. Tough I am wondering what is it that Asahina-chan do to make you guys all angry?" Naruto asked.

"She called Arima lower level. When he's number 1!" One of the students said.

"Yeah all she has to do is apologize." Another yelled.

"I see." Naruto said closing his eyes. Suzuka was panicking.

'Is he going to abandon me?' Suzuka asked worried. Naruto then opened his eyes. No longer was his eyes sky blue. It was bloody red with a black slit in the middle. Suzuka saw the changes and was scared but a little excited which she didn't know why. Naruto looked pissed and was ready to kill anyone.

"What she said was right you are lower level. You are lower than trash! You SCUM!" Naruto yelled. Suzuka was surprised. She had never seen Naruto angry or yell before.

"What did you say?!" Arima yelled grabbing Naruto. But Naruto just sent KI at everyone but Suzuka. Everyone was on the ground trying hard to breathe.

"You think you are some kind of god or something you piece of shit. Let me tell you something, a scum like you is nothing more than waste of space in this world! You're a million years too early to think that you're number 1! If you ever hurt Asahina or even make her cry again I swear I will make sure that you wish you never existed! Now scram!" Naruto yelled. Everyone ran away except Arima who was glaring at the jinchuriki and went back to the track. Naruto for his part calmed down when they all left. He then turned to Suzuka and couldn't help but feel all the anger leave him.

"Are you okay Asahina-chan?" Naruto asked smiling. Suzuka noticed that his eyes were back to their normal colours she was a little disappointed but didn't know why. She nodded at his question too shocked to answer.

"Good those bastards shouldn't bother you anymore. And if they do tell me I'll castrate them with a dull knife." Naruto said.

"W-where…" Suzuka began.

"huh?" Naruto was confused.

"Where were you for the past 3 days?" Suzuka asked.

"Oh?! I was training." Naruto said smiling.

Suzuka wanted talk more because for a week and three days she hadn't talked to him. She also wanted to talk about the conversation she overheard a week ago and wanted to talk about how he changed his eye colour. But Naruto ruined it.

"Let's go Asahina-chan we don't want to be late now do we?" Naruto said smiling.

Suzuka nodded and followed behind Naruto looking at him and blushing.

'Am I falling in love with him?' Suzuka asked.

**Later**

"OW!" Naruto yelled.

"You bastard! Where the hell were you?!" Kinugasa yelled.

"I was training damn it! Sheesh I swear I'm going to go crazy if I stay in the track team. First with that emo bastard and now with gorilla boy here." Naruto said.

"Emo bastard?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah that bastard with 50 meter pole up his ass." Naruto said a little loud only getting a glare from Arima.

"Fujikawa-kun do you know who he is?" Miyamoto asked panicking.

"No and I don't want to. That bastard made Asahina-chan cry. After this I'm going to kick his ass. He'll probably good for target practice don't you think Lan?" Naruto said.

"Naruto at this rate you'll be sent to prison you know that right?" Lan asked.

"Who cares." Naruto said.

"Fujikawa-kun you will be versing him in the 100 metre sprint. He's the current number 1 in Japan!" Miyamoto said.

"Oh whatever that's going to change today." Naruto said grinning.

'Hey kyuubi do want to crush a emo's ego?' Naruto asked his partner.

"**It hurts that you even have to ask." **Kyuubi said.

"Fujikawa-kun please get ready." Miyamoto said and Naruto nodded.

"No. 36 Fujikawa Naruto!" The ref called.

"Here!" Naruto yelled.

"You weren't here for the first call so you don't have a number. Here make sure you're not late again. And you're in the first heat." The ref said.

"Can't make that promise." Naruto said grabbing his number.

"What I'm already versing you. When you lose I want you to go on your knees and beg for forgiveness." Arima said taking his jacket off. Getting cheers from his fan girls and boys.

"Oh I never knew that the number 1 in Japan was into that. I'm sorry but I have to decline. You see I like girls. And I'm not into that. And even if I was I think I would be the S don't you think?" Naruto said making Arima angry and making everyone from Naruto's school laugh. And making all the girls blush at the comment. The fan girls and some boys were all thinking 'boy x boy'.

"HAHA! That's hilarious!" Yasunobu yelled.

"That was pretty funny." Miki said. Suzuka was even giggling at that. Miyamoto was trying best not to laugh but failed miserably. Kinugasa was laughing as well. The ref was even laughing but stopped when Arima glared at him.

"O-okay -ha- everyone participating –ha- get in position –ha-." The ref said laughing in between sentences. And they did as they were told. Naruto put the plates in rocket start.

'Rocket start? He's copying a dead guy.' Arima thought. Naruto smirked and waited for the gun to off.

"Ready set! GO!" The ref pulled the trigger and the runners sprinted. Naruto ran leaving everyone behind. Everyone that didn't see him run before were shocked. Naurto was smirking. He looked at the finish line and then at the ref at beside it. When he made eye contact with the ref he noticed he had red eyes and soon blacked out when he heard the word "Tsukuyomi."

**Later the day**

Naruto woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital.

'What the hell happened?' Naruto asked.

"**Kit he's here." Kyuubi said.**

'Who is?' Naruto asked.

"**Akatsuki."**

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 12 Vacation and start of love

Naruto & Suzuka: Chapter 12

**AN: Suzuka is going to be a little OOC in this. But since it's Naruto you kinda know that he already has Suzuka wrapped around his fingers. And this is my story so too bad**

**Also this maybe a little rushed. But I need Suzuka and Naruto to be a couple in this chapter. Otherwise what I have planned for isn't going to work.**

* * *

Naruto was sitting and thinking of a plan. He just realized someone from akatsuki who had a sharingan came and used one of the most strongest genjutsu on him. He was pissed. While thinking of a plan he was also thinking about the sprint whether he won or lost. He was so busy thinking he didn't notice the nurse come in.

'Sasuke's brother Itachi is the only other Uchiha left apart from Uchiha Madara. And from what Tsunade said that day only he's able to use Tsukiyomi. Other than Madara' Naruto thought.

"You know you're pretty lucky right?" The nurse said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well for winning the tournament. Though not many people faint when they reach the finish line." The nurse said.

'Of course I know that! That bastard Itachi I will kill him! wait I won?' Naruto yelled in his mind.

"Wait I won?" Naruto asked. The nurse nodded.

"Barely if you hadn't fainted after you past the finish line then you would have lost. SO congratulations No 1 of Japan!" the nurse cheered Naruto for some reason felt happy.

'Well of course after all that trash talks it would be lame if I lost.' Naruto thought.

"Though you were about to be disqualified because you finished the 100 metre race in 1.98 seconds. Everyone thought you were taking steroids or something. But after doing some tests you're scot free." The nurse said.

"Damn straight I am! What kind of a moron takes drugs!" Naruto yelled.

"A lot of people. Also your mother is outside I'll let her in." The nurse said opening the door letting Ayano in.

"Sochi." Ayano said.

"Kaa-san what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think? Getting a call that you fainted while running. You were training to hard during your 'camping trip' weren't you?!" Ayano yelled.

"Ah that's not it. Someone put a genjutsu on me." Naruto said.

"I thought you said genjutsu doesn't work on you." Ayano said.

"Well this one is special. And only a select few can do it." Naruto said.

"So does that mean your village found you?" Ayano asked.

"It wasn't the Konoha. It was akatsuki. Tokyo is going to become a warzone soon." Naruto said looking pissed.

"How long was I in here?" Naruto asked.

"About 3 hours. Lan-kun and everyone is worried. Even Suzuka-chan~" Ayano said. Naruto was blushing.

"I shouldn't have told you I like Asahina-chan." Naruto said.

"Either way I would have found out. It was so obvious the way you look at her and always drop everything just to hang out with her." Ayano said. Naruto's face was fully red.

"W-when can I leave." Naruto said changing the subject.

"You can go anytime. Here I bought some of your clothes." Ayano said handing him a bag.

"Thanks kaa-san." Naruto said grabbing the bag. Ayano left so that Naruto could change. When Naruto finished he went to the hallway and started walking to the receptionist to check out. When everything was done they left the building. Ayano was walking in the direction of her apartment but Naruto was going in the opposite.

"Naruto where are you going?" Ayano asked.

"I'm going to look for Itachi and make him pay for humiliating me." Naruto said before disappearing in a smokeless Shunshin.

"Naruto!" Ayano yelled worried.

Naruto was jumping from roof to roof as he started sending out chakra waves.

'That bastard is going to pay!' Naruto thought his eyes becoming like the Kyuubi's.

"**Kit go to the park I'm feeling a large amount of chakra there." **Kyuubi said.

'Alright.' Naruto replied as he changed his direction. When he finally arrived at the park he saw Itachi standing there his face covered with his cloak and straw hat.

"Hello **Uchiha.**" Naruto said his voice changing.

**With Ayano**

Ayano ran home hoping Lan was still there. When she arrived she was glad he hadn't left. When she entered all eyes were on her.

"Ayano-san what's wrong? And where's Naruto-kun?" Suzuka asked as she looked around for him. Ayano ignored the question and faced Lan.

"Lan-kun, go help Naruto-kun he's about to do something stupid." Ayano said.

"What do you mean?" Lan asked as his demeanour changed which scared everyone.

"You remember when Naruto fainted. It turns out it was a genjutsu." Ayano said not caring everyone was listening she was more worried about Naruto.

"How? Genjutsu doesn't work on jinchurikis." Lan said.

"That's what I said but he said it was a special genjutsu. And he went after the one who put it on him." Ayano said.

"Who was it?" Lan asked.

"Akatsuki." Ayano said and Lan was emotionless.

"Alright I'll be going then I'll go get him." Lan said.

_BOOOM! _There was a small earthquake.

"Ayano-san please don't wait for us. And we may be late." Lan said as he left.

**With Naruto**

'Damn bastard won't go down! What the hell?!' Naruto raged as he saw Itachi stand back up from his triple rasengan.

"Is that all? I expected a lot more." Itachi said emotionlessly.

'Bastard!' Naruto raged.

"**Kit you may not like it but you're going to have to use the kekkei genkai I gave you." **Kyuubi said.

'I can't I haven't fully mastered it. And the side effects are too much.' Naruto said.

"**At this rate those aren't going to matter. He hasn't once used the mangekyo sharingan's power. Either you finish this now before he does or we both die when." **Kyuubi said.

'Damn! I wanted to at least minimize the side effects before using it.' Naruto thought.

"What's wrong why aren't you attacking Kyuubi." Itachi said thinking it would anger him but was surprised that he didn't.

"Don't think I'm the same loud mouthed idiot I was back then. I've changed. And also that won't work. Kyuubi and I are friends. I promised Kyuubi I will kill all you Uchiha bastards that includes Uchiha Madara!" Naruto said stretching his right hand to the side.

"What are you talking about? Uchiha Madara is dead." Itachi said.

"Please I know he's alive. After all he was the one that ripped Kyuubi out of my mother's seal that night." Naruto said.

'How does he know that?! Looks like I really need to finish this.' Itachi thought.

"And how do you suppose you can do that? Jinchurikis are powerless against the sharingan especially the mangekyo. How do you think you have a chance to fight against the ethernal mangekyo sharingan." Itachi said.

"Heh with this." Naruto said as he raised his palms to upwards in front of him as 5 black spheres appeared. He then put his right palm in the Itachi's direction.

"Lance" Naruto said as 5 black needles appeared from the black spheres going towards Itachi. Itachi tried to copy it but couldn't so his only option was to dodge. When Itachi dodged the needles ended up hitting the tree behind him. Itachi looked and saw holes in the tree like the needles disintegrated the tree where it hit.

"What is that? Why couldn't I copy it?" Itachi asked.

"Heh that's my new Kekkei genkai the Kyuubi gave it to me to fight against Uchiha Madara and others that have those accursed eyes." Naruto said grinning like a mad man.

'A kekkei genkai? Why would Kyuubi give him one. Instead of trying to break free?' Itachi thought.

"I see." Itachi said but was turned quiet when he couldn't feel any chakra coming from Naruto.

"That technique uses a lot of chakra. This is my win Kyuubi." Itachi said.

"If you think like that then it will be your loss." Naruto said. Itachi was about to ask why until he felt being pierced by 5 needles. When he looked he saw the same black spheres that Naruto had used previously. Itachi was pierced in his left eye. Both his hands and legs.

"H…o…w? I didn't see you…" Itachi began.

"My technique goes after anything with chakra or large amount of power. They are like homing weapons. That's why I hid my chakra. So that they didn't go after me." Naruto said grinning.

"You mons…" But Itachi didn't get to finish when a large black sphere appeared beside Naruto.

"This is it." Naruto said as the black sphere went in Itachi's direction. Itachi managed to dodge but lost his lower body in the process. His upper body lay on the ground motionless. Naruto recalled the sphere making it disappear. When he did he was on the ground with both hands on his head screaming in pain.

"Arghhhh damn it I hate it when it gives me a big headache." Naruto said. Just then Lan appear.

"Naruto!" Lan yelled.

"Yo Lan! If you're looking for action then you're a little late." Naruto said pointing towards Itachi's body or what's remaining of it. Lan was shocked.

"SO what's your excuse? Help an old lady cross a street or save a child from being run over by a bus? Hmm." Naruto said.

"None of… Naruto are you sure the one you were fighting was Itachi?" Lan asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"Look behind you." Lan said. When Naruto did he saw someone else instead of Itachi.

"Wait isn't he that homeless guy from the…" Naruto asked to shocked. He had just killed an innocent bystander.

"BUT how?! I was sure I fought Itachi! He was even saying stuff only Itachi knew!" Naruto yelled.

"**Kit I think it was a jutsu. But I've never seen one like this before." **Kyuubi said.

"Itachi was considered a prodigy so I guess he made his own. Damn IT! This way he can use anyone as a substitute!" Naruto said angrily.

"**I doubt it. The Uchiha has too much pride. This is his way of saying 'hi'. Next time it's going to be diifferent." **Kyuubi said.

"Yeah. Oh Lan. Can you carry me?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Lan said but his question was answered when Naruto fainted again.

**Somewhere else**

"I ran out chakra." Itachi said.

"Same here. Who knew the gaki became this strong after 2 years. Your village were idiots letting something like that go to waste." Kisame said.

"Yes, I know." Itachi said. 'That kekkei genkai maybe the only thing that can kill him.' Itachi thought.

**Two weeks Later**

Naruto is seen being scolded by his mother while walking home from the hospital.

"How could you be so careless?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Ayano kept yelling and Naruto was looking bored and kept ignoring her. He then felt pain on his left ear.

"Listen to your mother!" Ayano yelled. Naruto was rubbing his ears. Kyuubi was roaring with laughter at his containers demise. Naruto looked at his watch.

"I'll be going to school now." Naruto said trying to get away from his raging mother.

"This isn't over yet mister! Once you come home you'll get your punishment!" Ayano yelled.

"Troublesome." Was all Naruto said.

**At school**

Suzuka, and Lan were worried about Naruto and Yamato was thinking about his love life. He hadn't woken up for 2 weeks. Lan knew the reason. It was part of the side effects with his kekkei genkai. The bloodline causes a major strain in the brain. Naruto was trying to minimize it but each time he uses it, it caused him more pain. Kyuubi had told Naruto that in order to stop the pain he had to master it completely.

'Malchees door. One of the most powerful kekkei genkai ever. It's a black hole with only one door and no exit. So whatever goes in can't come out. Not only that whenever some touches whatever body part it was goes to another dimension. It also follows chakra like a homing missile. Naruto has to cloak his chakra to avoid getting hit.' Lan thought not listening to the teacher.

'What happened to Naruto-kun? And what's a genjutsu? Ayano-san and Lan-san aren't answering. But more importantly Naruto-kun's eyes that day…it was red with a slit in the middle. But after Arima left they changed back to blue. And that day when he and Ayano-san were talking what did they mean about being banished? But more importantly why am I so worried about him? Do I have feelings for him? I mean sure he looks cute with those whiskers on his cheeks. And he does make me feel safe. And he's interesting. And he does have feelings for me. Maybe we could… No I can't. Not after what happened with Tsuda senpai. But still…it is fun being around him. I mean those times we hung out were fun and he understands how a girl feels unlike Yamato and Yasunobu.' Suzuka thought ignoring the teacher.

'I should ask Honoka-chan out. I mean she is cute and I was about to confess when we went to fantasy land but I chickened out." Yamato thought not paying attention.

"Asahina-san, Hikari-san and Akitsuki-san could you please answer the following three questions on the board?" The teacher asked catching them. Suzuka, Lan and Yamato were panicking. They hadn't been paying attention so they didn't know what was going on. But as if Kami answered to their distress Naruto walked through the door.

"Fujikawa-san where have you been for the past two weeks?" The teacher asked.

"I was in a coma." Naruto said.

"So you're becoming a delinquent now." The teacher said.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he walked to his desk. Suzuka was happy that he came. She was worried sick and couldn't concentrate on anything. Lan wanted to beat Naruto up for being so reckless. And everyone else mostly Yasunobu was scared that the pranking were going to start.

**Lunch Time **

"Naruto-san when did you wake up?" Yamato asked.

"Last night. Had a nightmare someone was eating all my ramen and I just woke up." Naruto said getting sweat drops from everyone.

"What happened while I was asleep?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing much. We went to the water park. Asahina-san came as well. Oh and the school was interviewed because of your win in the tournament." Yamato said.

"You guys went to the water park without me Damn it." Naruto whined wanting to see Suzuka in her swimsuit. 'A two piece or a one?' Naurto thought.

"Sorry we didn't know when you'd wake up." Honoka said sadly.

"Don't worry I was just joking. I really didn't want to go to the water park." Naruto said.

'Mostly because I didn't want to explain the seal on my stomach. And the two scars I have on my chest.' Naruto thought.

"Next time all of us can go." Suzuka said surprising everyone. Naruto came out of his shock first.

"I'd like that but like I said before I'd rather not go." Naruto said.

"Why? Can't swim?" Miki asked.

"It's not that. Rather there's something's I don't want people to see." Naruto said and Lan understood.

'That Uchiha bastard when I see duck haired uke I'm going fucking kill him!' Lan thought thinking about killing Sasuke for hurting his best friend.

**Somewhere far away**

"Achoo" Sasuke sneezed.

"You have a cold Sasuke-kun! Here let me heal you!" Sakura banshee schreeched.

"No way forehead I'll heal Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled.

"I don't have a cold! Someone must be talking about me. Heh probably wants to be like me." Sasuke smirked.

'I wish I could kill him.' Were the thoughts of the leaf ninjas.

**Back in Japan**

"So anything new from track other than the interviews?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes! We are going to a training camp for one week. It starts tomorrow." Suzuka said.

"Why a training camp?" Naruto asked thinking they already have everything in school no need to go anywhere else.

"It's more of a break than a training trip. We always have one after a tournament. It's just to celebrate to those that won and a way to cheer up those that lost." Suzuka said.

"Well if I don't have to go to school for 1 week than I'm fine with it." Naruto said.

Suzuka was happy that he was coming. Miki looked at Suzuka and smirked.

"hmm wonder if I can come as well." Yasunobu said.

"It's only for those that are in track." Miki said angrily. Naruto looked between them.

"Am I missing something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah Miki and Yasunobu have been fighting ever since you went into a coma." Yamato said.

Just then the bell went off and the room started filling with students.

**Next day**

"Ahhh sweet sweet vacation. Is what I would love to say but WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE CAMERAS?!" Naruto yelled as he was surrounded by reporters.

"Fujikawa-san how were you able to run so fast?!" One of the reporters asked.

"What type of training do you do?" Another asked.

"Get lost! I'm trying to enjoy a vacation!" Naruto yelled with KI scaring every one of the reporters making them all pee in their pants.

"Finally some peace and… oh my god we have M here!" Naruto yelled as he saw Arima. Arima growled. Everyone from Naruto's track team was laughing. While everyone was talking with each other Naruto was looking at every direction slowly.

'I can't relax. If Itachi knows where I am then all the members of Akatsuki knows. Fuck, I was just enjoying my life and now everything is ruined.' Naruto thought.

"**As much I was enjoying our vacation. I think it was good that Uchiha found us. More action for us." **Kyuubi said.

'You do know that they are going to try and rip you out of my stomach and use your power for whatever messed up reason they have in their small heads right? Not only that Madara himself could come here and control you again.' Naruto said

"**FUCK!" **Kyuubi roared.

"Naruto-kun let's go." Suzuka said. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw all the members go inside a inn.

"Right." Naruto said picking up his bags. He then noticed that Suzuka was walking closer to him than usual.

'This is so weird. Asahina-chan seems to be more attached then before. Usually she would walk at a distance but now. What happened while I was in my coma?' Naruto thought.

"**Maybe she finally decided to give herself up to you?" **Kyuubi said.

'I'm going to ignore you for the whole trip.' Naruto said cutting of the mental link before Kyuubi could say anything.

**Time skip**

"Naurto-kun?" Suzuka asked with a pair of chop sticks in her mouth.

"Yeah don't you think he's acting a little weird after yesterday?" Miki asked.

"Well he did wake up from a coma." Suzuka said.

"Yeah but don't you think there's more to it. I mean he went into a small coma after the race and then a two week coma shortly after. That's weird. And Lan and Ayano-san seems to know why. Especially that day with that talk about genjutsu or whatever. They know something we don't." Miki said.

"Now that you say. There's some strange things. Like when Naruto-kun saved me from Arima his eyes changed colors to red and then went back to blue." Suzuka said.

"That is stra… wait saved you from Arima? When did this happen?" Miki asked surprised forgetting the topic before. Suzuka was blushing.

"Um ah o-on the day of the tournament Arima came for me after hearing me insult him and calling him lower level. One of Arima's followers was about hurt me when Naruto-kun came out of nowhere and saved me." Suzuka said blushing and remembering that Naruto called her beautiful. Miki was full on gossip mode.

"WOW! That's so awesome! Maybe he likes you!" Miki kept asking questions.

**Later at night**

After finally stopping Miki from going overload Suzuka was walking outside. She went to the track just for a walk. That is until she saw Yamato and Honoka sitting on the stairs. She was about to call them until she felt someone grab her. Her mouth was covered. She thought it was a rapist until she saw that it was Naruto.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Suzuka asked angry.

"Shhh they're about to confess." Naruto whispered. Suzuka looked surprised as she looked at Yamato and Honoka. To her surprise Honoka had just kissed Yamato and ran away after that. After Honoka had left she saw Yamato dance in a weird way.

"That just ruined the mood." Suzuka said.

"It's Yamato." Naruto said sighing at his cousins antics. Before realizing that he was practically hugging Suzuka. He let go.

"S-sorry Asahina-chan. I was just helping." Naruto said.

"Don't worry. I didn't mind." Suzuka whispered the last part hoping he didn't hear her but due to chakra enhanced ears he did. And blushed more.

"S-so what are you doing out here?" Naruto said changing the topic.

"I-I was trying to get away from Miki." Suzuka said.

"Oh." Naruto said. Then there was silence.

"So have you ever kissed anyone?" Naruto asked. Suzuka blushed.

"No. Have you?" Suzuka said.

"Ah well yes." Naruto said as he looked pale. Suzuka was disappointed but saw the color of his face and got worried.

"What's wrong?" Suzuka asked. And Naruto looked ready to vomit.

Few minutes later.

"So you?" Suzuka said. And Naruto nodded.

"Hahahaha." Suzuka bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Stop laughing! It's bad enough I had my first kiss taken away by an emo bastard I don't need people to laugh at my demise!" Naruto yelled.

"S-sorry it's just that… Hahahaha!" Suzuka continued to laugh.

"Seriously." Naruto said.

"Sorry. Sorry." Suzuka said still laughing.

"Do you miss them?" Suzuka asked.

"Hm?" Naruto said.

"Do you miss your old friends?" Suzuka asked.

"Not really. Technically they were never my friends. They never acted like friends anyway." Naruto said looking at the moon. Suzuka looked at Naruto with sadness.

"Hey can I ask something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Suzuka said.

"Who's Tsuda Kazuki?" Naruto asked. Suzuka was shocked.

"H-how do you…" Suzuka began.

"I heard you and Yamato fight the day before the tournament." Naruto said. Suzuka didn't talk. Naruto looked at her eyes and could tell that whoever Tsuda kazuki was it bothered her.

"Don't worry you don't have to…" Naruto began but was interrupted by Suzuka.

"Tsuda was my senpai in my middle school. He was an annoying guy and we would always fight. But that changed on my first tournament. I was so scared that I couldn't perform well. Until he came and cheered me up. After that I saw him in a new light. When he was about to go to a tournament that could make him the best in Japan he asked me out. Said I didn't have to answer him until he became number 1 in japan." Suzuka said smiling.

"If that's so then why did you have a sad look on your face when I mentioned him? Did he break up with you or cheat on you?" Naruto asked.

"None of those. We never went out in the beginning." Suzuka said.

"Then what?" Naruto asked.

"On the day of the tournament he forgot some of his gear. So he ran back but on the way he forgot to watch out for a cross light and was hit by a car." Suzuka said sadly.

"Oh." Naurto said. Then it became quiet.

"So you really loved him huh?" Naruto asked knowing that he had no chance against Tsuda even after he died.

"I don't know anymore. There's this one guy that's been on my mind." Suzuka said smiling at Naruto hoping he would take the hint. But Naruto being dense thought it was someone else.

"Really? Who is he? Must be a lucky guy." Naruto said bitterly.

"Maybe? So have you lost anyone? Other than your parents." Suzuka said catching herself. Then apologizing.

"Don't worry Asahina-chan. I never knew my parents so I have no clue how I'm supposed to feel. But to answer your question I have seen one of my friends die. His name was Haku. He died protecting the person he cared about. So I guess you could say he died honourably. Then there was Jiji though I think he was happy to die considering he didn't have to do anymore paperwork and he could see his wife again." Naruto said.

"Sorry." Suzuka said.

"Don't worry. But they did teach me something." Naruto said.

"What is it?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"They taught no matter what comes in your way always protect those that are precious to you. And I have been living with that lesson all my life. The will of fire." Naruto said.

"The will of fire?" Suzuka asked confused.

"In my home "town" it means never give up and always protect your friends." Naruto said. Suzuka nodded.

After that they started chatting about other things. They forgot the entire depressing things and went back to Naruto kissing an emo bastard much to Naruto's dismay.

**The next day**

Naruto is seen lazing on the balcony hall in the inn with Yasunobu, Yamato and Lan beside him. Naruto was too occupied with his thoughts about the previous night to care about the people beside him.

'She lost someone she loved. And not only that she has someone she likes! Damn I'm going to kill that bastard!' Naruto mentally roared.

"Naruto-san are you okay?" Yamato asked looking at his cousins distressed face. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. But the main question is are you okay?" Naruto said.

"huh?" Yamato said.

"How was Honoka's lips? Were they soft? Did you go to her room after you did your weird dance?" Naruto asked smirking at the blushing Yamato.

"NO way! You kissed her?!" Yasunobu yelled.

"He sure did. And did a weird dance afterwards." Suzuka said coming out of nowhere.

'I swear she's becoming more of a ninja.' Naruto thought.

'She's been hanging around Naruto for too long. I didn't even sense her.' Lan thought.

"H-how do you guys know?!"" Yamato yelled.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? You were out in the open. Anyone could have seen you." Suzuka said. Yamato was going to retaliate but Naruto interrupted.

"So Asahina-chan what brings you here in this fine morning?" Naruto asked.

"What not allowed to say 'hi' or 'good morning'? Suzuka asked.

"No, just thought you'd be with the other girls and all. You don't get a break like this all the time so it's good to spend time with your friends." Naruto said.

"I came here to ask if you'd like to go shopping with me?" Suzuka said.

"Hmm sure I got nothing to do other than tease Yamato. But that would put him to tears so I guess I'm all yours." Naruto said. Suzuka smiled.

"All right meet me in the front gates after breakfast." Suzuka said smiling and leaving.

"So how's your relationship with Asahina?" Yamato said trying to get back at Naruto but miserably failed.

"What was with that weird dance you did in the end?" Naurto stated and Yamato deflated.

**During Breakfast**

Suzuka was seen smiling while she was eating. This had many confused looks from the girls near her.

"Ne Suzuka-chan what's got you so happy?" Miki asked. Suzuka blinked and came back to reality.

"ahh nothing. Just in a good mood." Suzuka said.

"Does this have anything to do with Naruto-kun?" Miki smirked.

"N-no it's just…" Luckly for Suzuka she was saved by Kinugusa.

"Suzuka did you see the blond gaki?" Kinugusa asked.

"Naruto-kun? Why?" Suzuka asked confused.

"Yeah, I was going to talk about his training schedule. He skipped out on three days of practice. Maybe if he didn't he wouldn't have fainted." Kinugusa said.

"Yeah but he still made it first didn't he? And besides apparently he fainted because of something called a 'genjutsu' or something. That's what Lan and Ayano-san said that day." Miki said.

"Genjustu? What is that some kind of disease?" Kinugusa asked.

"Not sure. Maybe." Miki said. Kinugusa then looked at Suzuka.

"Why are you so happy?" Kinugusa asked.

"How does everyone know that?!" Suzuka yelled.

"It's just usually you have dark aura around you but now it's gone." Miki said.

"Hmp whatever." Suzuka said going back to her food.

**After breakfast**

Naruto is seen standing outside the inn. He was waiting for Suzuka to come out for their souvenir shopping trip. He was about to call Suzuka until he saw her approaching him.

"Sorry, I'm late. Miki wouldn't let me go." Suzuka said.

"It's okay. So where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"I want to buy some things for my family, and Ayano-san, Miho-chan and Yuka and Megumi-san." Suzuka said.

"You don't need to buy those two anything. Just give some money to Yuka, and give Megumi a boyfriend that doesn't care about breasts." Naurto said. Suzuka giggled.

"So do you care about a girls breast? What is your type of girl anyway?" Suzuka asked. Naruto was taken aback by the questions.

'Who is she and what has she done with Asahina-chan?' Naruto thought.

"Technically speaking I am a boy so yes I want a girl with big breasts. But more or less I want a girl who can accept me for me. And understand me rather than thinking I'm some kind of monster." Naruto said sadly.

"Why would people think of you as a monster?" Suzuka asked. Naruto was panicking now.

'Crap I said way too much.' Naruto thought.

"Well you saw how fast I run. People thought I was a monster or something." Naruto said.

"But didn't you say there was someone else that was faster than? Is he also considered a monster?" Suzuka asked. Naruto thought about Lee and his demonic youth speeches.

"Um no but in a way he is." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"Whatever! What about you Asahina-chan? What's your type of boy?" Naruto asked. Suzuka was in thinking mode.

"Hmm well someone who's strong (Naruto happy), isn't lazy (happiness goes bye bye), is responsible. And is nice and not perverted." Suzuka said.

'Damn I fit all those except the lazy part and the pervert. I was trained by perverted people and I have perverted fox sealed in my gut.' Naruto thought crest fallen.

For the whole day Naruto and Suzuka spent their time with each other talking about their future and other things. Naruto of course wanted to go buy ice cream but he didn't know where the ice cream shop was (Different town). Since he couldn't get his ice cream he wanted ramen but Suzuka told him no and dragged him to a café. The café was more or less a girl's café but when did Naruto ever care. As long as it had food he was fine. Naruto also found out something else. He found out Suzuka loves cake. Her favorite was blue berry. When they finished Suzuka was tired but Naruto was still energized.

"How do you still have energy after this?" Suzuka asked.

"Oh I practically have infinite stamina. If I wanted I can probably run for 1 whole year non-stop." Naruto said surprising Suzuka. She wanted to ask more but she realized they were at the inn.

"Alright Asahina-chan this is where we part ways. I'll put the souvenirs in my bad so you don't have to worry. Ja ne!" Naurto said as he ran to his room. Suzuka left as well.

'I know I'm in love with him now. But…' Suzuka thought.

**A week later**

For the whole week Naruto and Suzuka were spending time with each other. Everyone around them thought they were an item but both of them denied it and said they were really good friends. Mostly Naruto said that and Suzuka was disappointed he did. But she knew that he was lying since she did hear him confess. Another thing changed Yasunobu found another girlfriend, she was from the track team. Suzuka, Miki and other girls were ready to kill him. Yamato was laughing non-stop. Naruto helped the girls by tripping Yasunobu when he came in his direction.

It was time for them to leave and they had at least 3 hours before they had go to the train station and they were following Yamato. Apparently there was a good restaurant but Yamato didn't where it was even with a map.

"I am never going anywhere with you Yamato. Never." Naruto said as he walked in another direction.

"W-where are you going?!" Yamato asked.

"There's a café that Asahina-chan and I went last week. I'm going to get some cake there for Miho-chan and kaa-san. They have huge sweet teeth." Naruto said as he walked away grumbling about never trust an idiot with a map. Lan and Suzuka followed him. Kinugusa, Miyamoto and Miki left to the inn to get packed leaving Honoka and a crying Yamato alone.

**3 hours later**

Has anyone seen Naruto-kun and Suzuka-chan?" Miki asked while sitting in her seat on the train.

"I asked Naruto-san if he could buy some drinks for us." Yamato asked.

"Suzuka-chan must have followed him." Honoka said.

"Well they should hurry the train is about to…" Miki stopped when she felt the train departing.

"…Leave." Miki finished.

**With Naruto and Suzuka**

"We…missed…the train." Suzuka said shocked. Naruto didn't really care since he could go home in an hour by jumping on the roof.

"Let's go check when the next trains is coming." Naruto said and Suzuka nodded.

"I'm sorry but that was the last train to Tokyo." The women in the desk said.

"Okay sorry to have bothered you." Naruto said as he and Suzuka left and was now sitting in front of a water fountain. Suzuka called Miki and Naruto called his mother.

"Yeah we're both fine. The next train doesn't come until morning." Suzuka said through the phone.

"_Where are you going to stay?" Miki asked._

"I'm planning on checking into a hotel." Suzuka said.

"_Ohhh you and Naruto-kun~" _Miki teased.

"N-no it's not like that!" Suzuka said.

"_Sure it isn't~What is he doing anyways?" _Miki said.

"He's talking to Ayano-san." Suzuka said as she turned her head towards Naruto's direction and saw that he had a bored expression.

"Yes, yes, I understand... well I would but I'm not alone Asahina-chan is with me. Yes, yes I promise I won't do anything perverted. Okay got it can you call them and ask them to pick us up? Okay arigatou kaa-san." Suzuka heard Naruto finish as he closed his cell phone.

"All right Miki I'll talk to you later." Suzuka said as she closed her cell phone not hearing the last thing Miki said.

"So Asahina-chan do you already have plans?" Naruto asked.

"I was more or less thinking about renting a hotel room. Why?" Suzuka said.

"Well Kaa-san said she would call her brother-in-law and pick us up to Hiroshima which is like a 2-3 hours drive from here. And then drop us off in the morning. What do you think? This way you don't have to spend money on a hotel and I get to know my family better." Naruto said.

"Okay that sounds good. But get to know your family better?" Suzuka asked.

"Yeah I never went to Hiroshima. So I never Yamato's parents or siblings. And it seems that Kaa-san sister has been complaining that she wanted to see me for a long time. So what better than this?" Naruto said. Suzka nodded and waited with Naruto for his step uncle. When he arrived he gave a bone crushing hug to Naruto, which reminded Naruto of the hug that Gai gave to Kakashi that one time.

'So this is how he felt. Internal organs about to explode.' Naruto thought. When they got in the car Yamato's dad was asking Naruto a lot of questions which Naruto answered them in a bored tone. When they finally arrived in Hiroshima Naruto was reminded of Wave country.

'This is just like wave only wave had depressing aura around it.' Naruto thought.

**Dinner**

"So when do we go?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry I won't be able to drop you guys off until tomorrow afternoon. I have to take of some business today till morning." Yamato's dad said.

"I see, Sorry Asahina-chan. Ah I'll take that chicken leg if you don't mind." Naruto said.

"It's okay." Suzuka said.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun. So I have a question how is Yamato doing?" Yamato's mom asked. She looked exactly like Ayano except with shorter hair.

"He's doing well. He just got a girlfriend last week." Naruto said eating his chicken.

"WHAT?!" The whole Akitsuki family yelled scaring Suzuka and Naruto.

"Baka-ni has a girlfriend?! The world's ending!" Yamato's little sister yelled.

"How can he have a girlfriend before me?" Yamato's little brother said.

"That baka better not get her pregnant!" Yamato's dad yelled.

"I can't believe that Yamato has a girlfriend. That's good. Now I don't have to worry about him living with me in the future." Yamato's mother said.

'I can see why Yamato is an idiot.' Both Naruto and Suzuka thought.

After talking about how Yamato got a girlfriend Naruto was sitting in the backyard as he watched the full moon.

'Odd don't you think Kyuubi. Each time I look at the moon I always feel calm. Especially when it's a full moon.' Naruto thought.

"**Yeah…odd…" **Kyuubi said awkwardly. Naruto was suspicious and was going to ask what was wrong until he was interrupted.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing up? Weren't you sleeping?" Suzuka asked as she came into the room.

"Nah just watching the moon. Always calms me down I guess. What about you Asahina-chan? Weren't you sleeping?" Naruto said.

"I was but I needed a glass of water." Suzuka said as she sat beside Naruto and watching the moon.

"Hey Asahina-chan wanna go out for a walk? I bet your bored just sitting here." Naruto said.

"Sure. But do you know your way around here?" Suzuka asked.

"No, but there's one place I wanna check out." Naruto said. Suzuka nodded and followed Naruto.

**After a few minutes**

The walk was quite. Neither of them wanted to talk. Suzuka kept watching Naruto hoping he would start a conversation to get rid of the awkward feeling but he kept looking at the moon like it was calling him. Then suddenly Naruto stopped. Suzuka looked around as she saw that she was that they were on top of a bridge. She also noticed that the moon was really bright in this area.

"So this is the place." Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"This is the place that Yamato confessed to a girl and got dumped. And apparently this is where Kaa-san confessed to Miho's father as well."

"I see." Suzuka said as she was shocked but thought there was nothing special about it.

"Doesn't seem special. Wonder why people always confess up here?" Naruto said as if reading Suzuka's mind.

"Maybe it has a special legend behind it." Suzuka said.

"The only story this place has is the dog that died here last year." Naruto said looking around.

"Naruto-kun why the sudden interest?" Suzuka asked.

"No reason. Just wanted to see where Kaa-san grew up. Apparently this is the place she and Miho's father came. And heard that there was tonnes of fire flies that fly around. So just wanted to see…but now ehhh" Naruto said.

"Oh." Suzuka said disappointed which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What's wrong? Expecting me to confess or something?" Naruto said in a joking manner.

"Yes." Suzuka whispered absent mildly. But Naruto still heard it.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?"

"Why were you expecting me to confess?" Naruto asked.

"Well I heard that you have feelings for me a week before the tournament. So I was just you know…" Suzuka said too embarrassed to finish her sentence. Naruto was blushing.

'She heard me?' Naruto thought.

"Um. Do you like me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Suzuka started.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused normally he would be happy that the girl he liked, likes him but after everything he's been through he was always on guard.

"I don't know. But when I'm with you I feel safe. My heart beats every time we're together or when I think about you." Suzuka said.

"Maybe it's just a normal crush or something. Or admiration." Naruto said. Suzuka shook her head side to side.

"No, I think I'm in love with you. When you fainted in the tournament and the time you were in a coma I was really worried more than anything." Suzuka said.

Naruto was feeling guilty so he decided to do something his father had done for his mother. He grabbed a flower and sent a little KI around the area so that the fire flies would come out. And they area looked beautiful as the fire flies were dancing in the moonlight. Naruto then sent small chakra waves in the flower making it glow in a light blue colour. He then faced Suzuka he had a serious look on his face which didn't surprise her but it still shook her and made her blush.

"Asahina Suzuka I have liked you since the first time I met you. Please go out with me!" Naruto said. Suzuka grabbed the flower and said yes. Naruto smiled and went up to her and kissed her. Suzuka kissed back. Thus starting their new relationship.

Unknown area

"Ahh look at that. The demon found love. Too bad we're going to have to kill him now." Kisame said.

"Hn, don't underestimate him. His new kekkei genkai can still kill you no matter how strong you are." Itachi said.

"Hn please the gaki can't do anything to me." Kisame said.

To be continued.

sorry but i'm going to have to study for mid term exams please review...


	15. Chapter 13 Fox vs Shark

Naruto & Suzuka chapter 13

**AN: Short chapter yes I know but I had this awesome idea. The grammer may suck but use your imagination for the fight scene.**

**And thank you for those that wished me good luck in my mid term. But sadly I still have two more to go. **

**And I can't wait for next week when nanami's chapter for kimi no iru machi is coming out. I liked rin's chapter that came out today. Rin is way better han Yuzuki. Can't wait for Asuka's and the chef girl chapter to come out either.**

Story start

Suzuka is seen standing outside the bathhouse apartment waiting for someone. She was smiling and looked like she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Suzuka what are you doing? You're going to be late for school." Yuka said bringing Suzuka back to reality.

"Huh? Oh I was just…" Suzuka was saved when Naruto came walking down the stairs.

"Hey Asahina-chan let's go! Dattebayo!" Naruto said making Suzuka giggle. Naruto grabbed Suzuka's hand and walked away leaving both Megumi and Yuka both gaping like fishes.

On the way both Naruto and Suzuka were talking about random things. Such as how Miho almost killed Naruto when he gave them the cake he bought. Suzuka talked about the number phone calls from Miki. When they arrived to class everyone was looking at Naruto and Suzuka. Suzuka was used to people staring at her but somehow this was different. She had finally understood why her boyfriend didn't like to be the center of attention. Naruto for his part was glaring at everyone. After looking at the glare everyone went back to their own business. Naruto went to Lan and Mayl who were smiling at Naruto and Suzuka.

"So you finally got a girlfriend ehh?" Lan said smirking.

"Yeah so? You got a problem?" Naruto shot back.

"No, no just thought you were into guys more than girls." Lan said making Naruto regret that he told Lan who stole his first kiss. Suzuka just giggled remembering about Naurto's humiliating past.

"You bastard!" Naurto yelled as he got Lan in a headlock.

"Fujikawa let go of Hikari." The teacher said as he entered.

"Hai." Naruto said still glaring at the laughing Lan. When Naruto let go the teacher started class. Naruto for his part was actually paying attention for the first time.

'Weird.' Naruto thought.

"**What is?" **Kyuubi asked.

'The fact that I'm actually paying attention in class.' Naruto said to Kyuubi as he continued to write notes in his notebook.

"**A bad omen is going to happen." **Kyuubi said with a shock face.

"URASAI!" Naruto yelled. Then he noticed he said it out loud.

"Fujikawa detention." The teacher said. Naruto sank in his seat.

**Lunch**

"Why were you yelling today in class?" Yamato asked as he sat down on the cafeteria bench.

"Just thinking." Naruto said with a depressed aura. He was depressed because he can't walk home with his girlfriend.

'Maybe that was my bad omen Kyuubi was talking about.' Naruto thought.

"So Naruto-kun how far have you gone with Suzuka-chan?" Mayl asked as she got Yamato's, Honoka's and Yasunobu's attention.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Oh you guys don't know. Naruto-kun and Suzuka-chan are dating now." Mayl said.

"WHAT?!" Yamato, Honoka, and Yasunobu yelled out.

"What's everybody so surprised?" Naruto said.

"It's just that you and Asahina are like complete opposites. She's serious and and perfectionist. While you Naruto-san are well you lazy," Yamato said.

"Next Yuka bothers don't come crying to me." Naruto said making Yamato go wide eyes.

"NOOOOO! Please! I didn't mean it!" Yamato yelled as he clutched onto Naruto's leg. Everyone laughed at the scene.

"Where is Suzuka-chan?" Honoka asked.

"She's practicing her high jumps. I shoud probably go and tell her to take a break shouldn't I?" Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter she won't take a break. I've tried many times." Miki said.

"Yeah but I'm her boyfriend she'll probably listen to me." Naruto said.

"Maybe." Someone said from behind. When they looked they saw Suzuka with a tray of food. Everyone minus Naruto had their jaws dropped. Naruto made room for Suzuka to sit beside him. She thanked him and started to talk.

**Last period**

It was the last class of the day and Naruto wanted to leave but he remembered he had detention. He was sad but he also remembered that Suzuka had to do track and field so he still had a chance to walk home with her. Naruto was so happy that everyone that looked at him saw sparkles around him. Although his happiness was also a distraction for both him and Kyuubi.

The teacher was about to ask Naruto why he was happy but she stopped when she heard knocking from the front. The teacher went and opened the door Naruto's and Lan's eyes went wide with shock. At the door was Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Yo, Kyuubi, been a long time." Kisame said.

'FISH FACE!' Naruto thought.

The whole class was laughing at Kisame except Naruto, Lan, and Suzuka who was watching Naruto's angry expression.

'He said Kyuubi. Didn't Naruto-kun say that once?' Suzuka thought.

"HAHAHA what are you some kind of super otaku!" One of the students yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone joined except the otaku's in the class which only had one thought.

'That is an awesome cosplay. So life like.'

"SHARK FACE!" Naruto yelled making everyone laugh harder.

"Yo Kyuubi. Looks like the past 2 years have changed you demon." Kisame grinned.

"Fujikawa you know this geek?" One of the students asked. But Naruto ignored him and kept growling.

"Heh it doesn't matter I'll deal with you like how I dealed with Itachi." Naruto said getting started in making a malchee's door lance.

"Heh no you won't." Kisame said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Suzuka.

"Not unless I have your girlfriend here as my hostage." Kisame said as he got out samehada and put it on Suzuka's neck making Suzuka's eyes go wide.

"FISHFACE!" Naruto yelled.

"Oi stop this acting man. I'm going to die of…" But the student stopped when he saw Lan take out a sword and place it Kisame's throat.

"Let her go or it'll be your head that's rolling on the ground." Lan threatened getting shocked expressions from everyone present especially Mayl.

"Gaki…" Kisame said.

'When did he get so close?' Kisame thought.

"Good job Lan." Naruto said as he was now in front of Kisame in Suzuka's place.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the blue orb in Kisame's stomach making him fly out the window. In the process of making every glass shatter. And leaving everyone without injuries.

Both Naruto and Lan followed after Kisame.

"Naruto-kun." Suzuka said with a shocked expression.

**With the ninja's **

They were in an open field that was farther away from the city.

"Lan watch out. Itachi and fish face are partners. So Itachi could come from anywhere." Naruto warned.

"Right." Lan said as he got into a stance with his Katana.

"Heh do you really think you can best me in kenjutsu gaki. I'm one of the seven legendary swordsman! No one can best me in it!" Kisame said.

"We'll see." Lan said as he used a burst of chakra and came in front of Kisame and tried to slash him. but Kisame blocked.

While the fight between the two swordsman were going on. Naruto was looking for Itachi's chakra but he didn't find any.

'Damn where is he?!' Naruto mentally yelled.

"**Kit use my chakra and look for him." **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

Naruto's whisker marks became more defined. His hair was more wild then before. His canines were elongated and so was his nails giving it a shape like claws. Naruto was now looking for Itachi's chakra but had to dodge from a jutsu Kisame had aimed at him.

"You're going to have to fight me before you can fight Itachi." Kisame grinned. Naruto bit his lower lip making them bleed.

"LAN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Naruto yelled. Lan nodded. Kisame knew what was going to happen and he was in front of Naruto.

"You're kekkei genkai isn't going to work. As long as I stay close to you and not give you the concentration you need your kekkei genkai is useless." Kisame said as Naruto whispered a curse. Naruto dodged and tried to concentrate but Kisame followed him.

"I think I'll carry out my promise from 2 years ago. The one where I would cut your legs so you don't escape." Kisame said swing his sword at Naruto's legs but Lan came and blocked the legendary sword.

"Naruto I'll distract him while you concentrate!" Lan said and Naruto nodded and did just that. While Lan was distracting Kisame he noticed that the shark man was relaxed, too relaxed. But he put that behind his mind as he saw that Naruto was standing beside a black sphere.

"All right Lan get out of the area." Naruto said. Lan nodded and jumped into the tree behind Naruto and supressed his chakra so he wouldn't be on the receiving end of malchee's door… again.

"Good bye Fish face." Naruto said darkly as he closed his hand making the sphere burst and a large needle like shaping coming out and heading towards Kisame.

"Malchee's spike." Naruto said.

Kisame just stood there and grinned which confused bot hNaruto and Lan that is until Malchee's door went into another direction just when it was about it Kisame. This confused the teens more.

"What happened? It was supposed to aim at you." Naruto said.

"Heh looks like I found a major flaw in your kekkei genkai gaki." Kisame grinned.

'What?!' Were the thoughts of Naruto, Lan and Kyuubi.

'**There shouldn't be any flaws in this kekkei genkai! I made it!' **Kyuubi mentally roared.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't have come up with a way to stop my kekkei genkai after only seeing it once." Naruto said.

"Heh the major flaw in your technique is that it follows those with large reserves of chakra within the area." Kisame said.

"So isn't that an advantage. Unless you can hide your chakra completely your opponent has no way of attacking you." Lan said. Naruto agreed.

"Gaki did you forget about my sword Samehada." Kisame said making Naruto give a confused look before remembering the last time he and Kisame met at the hotel where he felt the Kyuubi's chakra disappear when he swung his sword. Naruto then looked in the direction his attack went.

"You had you're your sword absorb your chakra. But then what's that in your hand?" Naruto asked.

"heh nothing more than a genjutsu created thanks to Samehada." Kisame said.

"It doesn't matter. Your blade is useless now." Naruto said.

"Wrong again kyuubi. My sword is alive. As long as there is chakra it can just regenerate." Kisame said as he disappear for a second and appearing in the same place again the only difference is that he was holding samehada.

"See." Kisame said as he show Naruto samehada regenerating the hole in the center of the sword. The sword then twitched almost like it was growling. Naruto and Lan were both shocked.

"Looks like it's my turn." Kisame said and was about to attack until someone blocked his way.

"Kisame." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Itachi. Get out of my way." Kisame growled.

"Leader-sama called we are to go back to hideout." Itachi said in the same tone. Kisame growled and put his sword which was growling as well.

"Fine. Let's go." Kisame said and was walking away.

"Mate! Where do you think you're going?! The fight hasn't ended yet!" Naruto yelled.

"We're going back to akatsuki hideout. Consider yourself lucky Kyuubi." Kisame said.

"No you're not. You bastards are going to die today!" Naruto yelled.

"Uzumaki Naruto it would be you that dies today if we did not have to go. I have to admit I am impressed by your kekkei genkai. However you are not strong enough to take both of us alone. Look at your companion beside he is exhausted." Itachi said. Naruto looked at Lan and saw that he was right.

"Besides I believe you have a girl to comfort do you not." Itachi said. Making Naruto's eyes go wide as he remembered Suzuka.

"Next time we meet you better be strong." Itachi said as both He and Kisame disappeared. Naruto looked at the ground in rage and yelled out.

"DAMN IT!"

**Home**

Naruto had dropped of Lan at his house and was heading home. He jumped from roof top to roof top until he reached the bath house. He went directly to his room too depressed that he was weak. Kyuubi hadn't said anything either and was mostly growling. When he opened the door he was introduced to a angry Suzuka.

"Asahina." Naruto said shocked. Suzuka noticed that he didn't add –chan.

"Naruto what happened today?" Suzuka asked. Naruto sighed knowing that his cover was blown.

"Bring everyone to the dining room. I'd rather not repeat myself." Naruto said.

To be continued….

AN: Please review even if it's a simple "good"


	16. Chapter 14 Truth

Naruto & Suzuka Chapter 14

**Story Start**

Everyone was gathered at the dining room. Yamato and Suzuka were both fidgeting. Wanting to know what happened at the school. Miho, Yuka and Megumi were confused why they were called. And Ayano was the only one that knew what was happening. After a few minutes Naruto came in, he looked around and sighed before he sat down.

"Alright, I guess it's time I told you who or rather what I really am." Naruto said as he began telling his story from the time he was born, when Kyuubi attacked and his birth parents sealed half of it into his body. He told them about him being kicked out if the orphanage at the age of 4 and how he lived on the streets for a year before the hokage gave him an apartment. He also explained what a hokage was. He explained how he never had any friends because people thought he was the Kyuubi. He also explained the concept about the kunai sealed in a scroll. He explained his graduation from ninja academy, about how the teachers tried to fail him while Iruka did everything he could to help him. The betrayal of Mizuki. His rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha the emo bastard. About team 7 he even showed them the old photo he had when team 7 was formed. His mission to wave, snow/spring country and the moon kingdom. The chunin exam when Orochimaru attacked him and marked Sasuke. The battle between him and Kiba and how he won with a fart which made them laugh a little. The blood vow he made to Hinata that he would beat Neji. The training with his godfather the perverted book author. Then the battle with Neji and how he won thanks to Kyuubi's chakra. He mentally thanked Kyuubi for that which made Kyuubi blush but he growled and told him to leave him alone. The death of his surrogate grandfather. Tsunade retrieval mission and Sasuke retrieval mission and his banishment. Then told them how Ayano found him two years ago and adopted him. And how he was training Lan. He also talked about what little he knew about akatsuki. He also explained the concept of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. He also explained what a kekkei genkai is.

Naruto had finished telling his whole life story. Yuka looked at Naruto.

"You must be really drunk or something. You expect us to believe you were a ninja in village that doesn't even exist." Yuka said Yamato and Miho nodded their head. Megumi, and Suzuka stayed quite for the whole ordeal. Megumi because she was afraid that what Naruto said was true and could kill them. Suzuka because she was trying absorb everything that her boyfriend had said.

'This explains how he's so fast. Compared to everyone he's stronger and faster than everyone. He also has a demon sealed inside of him. So that was why his eyes changed it was the demon's eyes not his. But…' Suzuka thought. Naruto looked at her with a sad looked on his face.

"Look if you don't want to see me again I'll understand Asahina." Naruto said with a sad smile. Suzuka again noticed that he hadn't used the –chan suffix in her name which she missed. Suzuka got up and left the room quietly. Naruto expected that she would do that but it still pained him. Yuka, Miho and Yamato were arguing with Naruto that it was all a lie until Naruto did a kage bunshin to shut them up. After that Naruto went outside for a walk to calm his broken heart. Ayano left the room after Naruto left.

**Later at night**

Suzuka was lying on her bed looking at the picture of her and Tsuda. Well that's the only picture she can look at. If she had a picture of Naruto she would be looking at that instead but she doesn't. apparently Naruto's ninja habits kicks in when there's picture being taken and he just blurs out of the camera's view. She later put the picture down her mind started going to Naruto.

'Naruto-kun had a hard life.' Suzuka thought as she thought about her mother, her older sister and father.

'"_The Shark guy that attacked me was from an organization call akatsuki. They are an organization that hunts jinchurikis like me for the demon that's sealed within us. And they are all really strong." Naruto said._

"_Then why don't you give it to them? IF this so called demon ruined your life wouldn't you want to get rid of it?" Yuka said._

"_If I did that I would be dead." Naruto said._

"_What do you mean ni-ni?" Miho asked._

"_The Kyuubi's chakra was in my system since the day I was born. So my body has gotten used to it and I use some of his chakra unconsciously. So if they take Kyuubi out then it would mean they are taking a large source of energy from me and I would be dead." Naruto said.' _

"There's a chance that Naruto-kun will die. I won't be able to take it if someone I love dies again." Suzuka said as she remembered the sword on her throat from Kisame. And she felt really scared. But she was broken out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her door. She got up and opened it. There stood an angry but concerned Ayano.

"Suzuka-chan we need to talk." Ayano said.

**With Naruto**

Naruto for his part was walking around the streets trying to forget about his broken heart. He had bumped into someone but when they saw him they felt sorry.

"I thought I had finally found someone that would love me no matter what." Naruto said out loud with a sad smile.

"**Kit I know that this isn't the time but we need to think of a way to kill those bastards. They know the malchee's doors weakness and they probably told all their friends about it." **Kyuubi said.

'How is it that there's a big weakness like that? I mean didn't you create so that it could kill sharingan users?' Naruto asked.

"**Yes, but something like malchee's door is going to have a big weakness like that. It is one of the best kekkei genkai ever. The reason we never found it before was because you were always either training with your clones or Lan. We never had a full fight with it." **Kyuubi said.

"Yeah I should r…ea…lly pra…c…" Naruto fainted in the middle of the sidewalk. People started to panic.

**With Suzuka and Ayano**

"Ayano-san?" Suzuka asked.

"Suzuka we need to talk. Can I come in?" Ayano asked. Suzuka nodded. When Ayano came in Suzuka closed the door. She wondered what Ayano wanted to talk about but she knew it had something to do with Naruto.

"Please don't hate Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun isn't a monster. He is just the scroll that holds the kunai. You can't kill people with a scroll." Anayo said. Suzuka was shocked that Ayano had even thought that.

"I-it's not that I hate him. I'm just scared." Suzuka said.

"Of Kyuubi? There's nothing to be scare about. Kyuubi is nice even if he is a 50 feet fox." Ayano said.

"That's not the reason I'm scared." Suzuka said.

"Then why?" Ayano asked.

"I'm scared that Naruto-kun is going to die. I won't be able to take it if another person I love dies." Suzuka said looking down. Ayano was shocked but understood where she was coming from. Ayano just put on a comforting smile and went beside Suzuka and gave her a hug.

"I understand what you're going through. When I first heard his story I was shocked. The first thing that came to my mind was not Kyuubi trying to take over or get free. It was his safety." Ayano said while hugging Suzuka.

"I see. Naruto is lucky to have a mother like you." Suzuka said.

"Sometimes I wish that I was his actual mother. Then he wouldn't have had to suffer so much. I can't blame his birth mother because she did everything she could to save him. Same with his father. Though I feel like punching Naruto's father for thinking that the village would see Naruto as a hero." Ayano said. Suzuka giggled.

"You should go and find Naruto-kun." Ayano said.

"?!"

"He thinks you dumped him when you left the room. You should go and tell him the real reason why you left without saying anything. Though I doubt he'll understand. He puts others before him and that kills me as his mother." Ayano said as she let go of Suzuka and stood up. Suzuka nodded. Suzuka was going to say something but she was interrupted by Miho who slammed the door.

"Kaa-san!" Miho yelled.

"What is Miho-chan?" Ayano asked.

"Ni-ni he…he's at the hospital!" Miho yelled.

"!"

**With Naruto**

Naruto started to open his eyes. At first he didn't know where he was until he realized that he was in the hospital…again.

"I should probably move here." Naruto said.

"**Hell no. This room is too bright. I'm more of a dark coloured demon." **Naruto said.

'Says the fox that's obsessed with the colour red.' Naruto said to Kyuubi.

"**You are obsessed with the colour orange!" **Kyuubi roared.

"Fujikawa-san you have visitors." A nurse said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts. When he looked at the door was his mother, Miho and …Suzuka.

Suzuka being here confused Naruto. But was getting prepared if she was going to call him a demon or a monster.

"Sochi what happened?" Ayano asked worried. Naruto just laughed a little.

"Looks like my fight with Shark face caught up with me." Naruto said.

"Ni-ni." Miho said worried.

"Don't worry Miho-chan I'm fine. Just a little tired." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun." Suzuka said getting Naruto's attention. Naruto looked at her and they stared into each other's eyes. Ayano saw this and took Miho with her to the door.

"Alright we'll leave you two alone." Ayano said as she and Miho left. When they were alone there was only silence. Naruto decided to break it.

"If you're going to call me a demon, go ahead. I'm used to it." Naruto said looking in another direction.

"I…don't think you're a demon." Suzuka said surprising Naruto.

"W**h**a?**!**"

"More over it made me love you more." Suzuka said.

"Huh? But you left and the look on your eyes at that time…"

"That time I was just processing all the information. When I thought about it more I was more worried about you. I didn't care about Kyuubi. And besides if you were a demon then you wouldn't have saved me." Suzuka said remembering.

"Okay?" Naruto said not used to this.

"But wait what do you mean worried about me?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi face palmed.

"Well you're a ninja. And from all the stories you told me a ninja's life style could get them killed. I just…didn't want to lose another person I love. I won't be able to take it if you died." Suzuka said crying. Naruto was surprised that someone cared about him. But what shocked him the most was Suzuka crying in front of him. Naruto couldn't take the scene so he grabbed her hand and pulled her on his chest.

"It's okay. Don't cry." Naruto said trying to calm Suzuka. Once Suzuka stopped crying Naruto decided to talk.

"I can't promise anything Asahina-chan that nothing will happen to me. And I haven't been able to keep promises so far. But I will make you a promise that nothing will happen to me. And I never go back on my promise!" Naruto said. Suzuka smiled.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." Suzuka said smiling.

"And besides Kyuubi said that he won't let me die until I ravage you." Naruto said.

"**Damn straight!" **Kyuubi yelled.

"You're right he is a pervert." Suzuka said putting her hands on her chest covering her chest. Naruto laughed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Suzuka asked.

"I need to start training and control my kekkei genkai. So I'll be gone for a while." Naruto said.

"Take me with you." Suzuka said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Take me with you. I want you to train me." Suzuka said. Naruto was surprised.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well one part me wants to jump higher and with your ninja training I can do that wasily. But mostly because I don't want to be in that position I was in today again." Suzuka said. Naruto had a guilty look.

"So please train me." Suzuka asked.

"**Kit train her." **Kyuubi said.

'What? Why? I want her to have a normal life!' Naruto yelled at Kyuubi.

"**She's not going to have a normal life anymore because of you. And besides you won't always be able to protect her. She needs to defend herself if something like this happens again." **Kyuubi said.

'Doesn't matter. I'll kill all akatsuki members that come.' Naruto said.

"**Gaki! Don't be a fool! If akatsuki was able to find you then Konoha can too. You may be able to kill all the akatsuki members but you won't be able to kill those konoha bastards ever. You still think of them as friends! They will use that and kill Asahina! DO YOU WANT THAT?!" **Kyuubi roared. Naruto was silent.

"Naruto-kun?" Suzuka asked.

"Alright I'll help you. But I won't be able to help you with chakra. You're already to old to unlock it." Naruto said Suzuka was sad.

"**Don't worry kit I can easily fix that."** Kyuubi said.

"Cross that. Looks like I have to come up with a schedule for you." Naruto said. Suzuka was confused. So Naruto explained. Outside the door Ayano was watching them with a smile on her face.

**Next day**

It was morning and Naruto and Suzuka were seen walking to school holding hands. Naruto was talking to Suzuka about her training schedule and that they would need to take at least 3 weeks of school of. Suzuka agreed. When they arrived they saw the school surrounded by police. Then they saw their teacher and saw that she was pointing at Naruto. The officer that was coming towards naruto was glaring at Naruto and Naruto was sweating.

"Oh crap." Naruto said. Suzuka gave a weird look at Naruto.

"Well, well, well. Fujikawa heard you blew up the school walls." The officer said.

"Officer Gruman good to see you too." Naruto said.

"So mind explaining what happened? And where did this shark otaku go?" Gruman asked.

"Hahaha don't worry oji-san it was just a prank nothing more." Naruto nervously laughed.

"Isn't a little to early for Halloween?" Gruman asked.

"That's what I said to my friend but he got the dates mixed up sorry." Naruto said.

"Okay then explain the whole in the walls." Gruman asked.

"Like I said it was a prank. There was already a hole in the wall I just covered it from both sides to make it look like there was nothing and there was a cushion underneath it so jumping out would be safe." Naruto said. The principal heard this and thought that only an idiot would fall for that explanation.

"Alright et going Fujikawa. Your new room is at 3-E." Gruman said.

"WHAT?!" The principal yelled.

"What?" Gruman asked.

"Why would you believe that?! It's obviously a lie. There is no way that was a prank!" The principal yelled as she was glaring at Naruto.

"You have no idea what this kid could do. He's like a fox. Besides compared to what happened to the police department 2 years this is nothing." Gruman said.

"What happened?" Suzuka asked.

"This gaki here snuck past all cameras, changed all the male uniform to females and dyed them pink. He changed the girls uniform to more revealing like mini skirt and what not. And then painted the whole department orange with foxes all over it." Gruman said as Naruto was beaming with pride.

"One of my best work ever." Naruto said.

"Then why didn't you arrest him." The principal yelled.

"Well for one thing he was underage to go to jail. And there was no proof that he did it. Like this one. Everyone could be just lying to save their asses." Gruman said then looked at Suzuka.

"Watch. Girly was it Naruto that did that?" Gruman said. Suzuka was nervous she had never lied before well she did but people could tell that she was lying. But she remembered what naruto said.

'_The first rule to being a shinobi/kunoichi deception is the key to victory." _

"N-no. Naruto-kun was just there." Suzuka said defending her boyfriend. This surprised Gruman.

"Well this is a first someone defending you gaki." Gruman said.

"Yeah." Naruto said smiling.

"Doesn't matter you're going to be expelled!" The principal yelled.

"You can't do that. You have no proof that it was me. Even if you say that students saw me there is no way the judge is going to believe that a guy dressed up as a shark came in attacked he students. The judge will only think that it was a early Halloween prank." Naruto said. Gruman nodded.

"Besides you need actual visual proof." Gruman said.

"Anyway I'll be seeing you gaki take care. And you got a nice girlfriend." Gruman said.

"How do you know she's my girlfriend? I didn't even say anything." Naruto said.

"You're holding her hands, and her scent is all over you. Don't think I didn't get to detective without realizing every small details." Gruman said.

"Heh whatever see ya!" Naruto waved. Gruman waved as he drives away.

"Heh damn gaki. Thinks he can hide his secrets. I will find out everything gaki if it's the last thing I do." Gruman said giving a fatherly smile when he looked at Naruto at his side mirriors.

"Wish I could have an interesting kid like that. The gaki could become the best officer of the law there is in the whole world with his skills. Damn Ayano adopting him before me." Gruman said. He then looked at the sky.

"You got a great son Minato. You'd be proud." Gruman said smiling.

To be continued…

I'm starting to hate uni! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
